The Meaning of a Man
by Riza Winters
Summary: Grimmjow's life is torn to shreds when the woman he loves is killed. He searches for her in Soul Society but it seems that there is something trying top stop him at every turn. But he is the King, and not even death will stop him reaching his goal.
1. Chapter 1

"_No!" Grimmjow had Rin's body in his arms. They were both on the ground. Zizmu was unconscious next to them, his blood covered the ground. Grimmjow's shaking hand gently stroked her face. His other was pressed against the wound in her stomach. "Hold on." He begged. His own body was on the verge of giving up but his whole focus was on her._

"_I'm sorry." she whispered through pale lips._

"_Heal, please heal yourself." _

"_Its too late." _

"_No, it can't be. Come on." His hand fell over her heart and he gasped. The fire dragon was gone._

"_She went on ahead." Rin smiled peacefully, sadly._

_His breath left him, his already weakened heart shuddered in his chest._

"_Zizimu, help me!"_

_But the tiger was not moving. His head spun but he clung to consciousness desperately. _

"_Please don't go!"_

"_Grimmjow..." and she took that commanding tone that irked him so much in the time they'd spent together but it was also something he loved deeply about her. "You come find me. You better come find me in the afterlife."_

"_I will. I promise you." He leaned into her. She kissed him, her hand on his bone jaw, his hand on her cheek. _

"_I love you..."_

"_I love you too." But she was gone. Her hand fell from his face and one last tear escaped her eye. He gasped in air, the world was spinning and inside him he felt pain he didn't know was possible. He could do nothing but let out one long, primitive cry of all the rage and sorrow inside him._

In the soul society everyone felt their zampakuto shiver. They were responding to some collective feeling, reverberating through dimensions. Toshiro was in the office, working on papers when his heart lurched. He spasmed and his head fell on his papers. Matsumoto looked up when she heard the tea cup shatter. Haineko reeled from some unseen pain and she froze. The ice dragon exploded into the room, roaring and reeling in terror and pain.

Kenpachi held Yachiru in his arms. He was running as fast as he could straight to the squad four barracks. All around him soul reapers were frozen in shock, some even trembled on the ground. In his arms, Yachiru clung to him and whimpered,

"Oh Kenny...its so awful..."

"Hang on."

In the world of the living every immortal or ex-immortal felt the pain with stabbing clarity. Here, a desk clerk collapsed in the middle of filing a report. There, a biker suddenly went limp and crashed to the side walk. And sitting at home in the Kurosaki clinic, Karin wept uncontrollably.

"Ichigo, please do something."

He too felt Zangetsu's unease but his attention was focussed on his sister.

"Its okay, I'll find him." But then it was gone, no trace of spiritual pressure, nothing. The world fell silent.

Urahara walked passed the discarded gigai, blood soaked and useless. Tessai picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder. The monster who'd attacked was dead on the ground. A strange beast, originating from Heuco Mundo but not just a hollow or arrancar, something more. But there was no time. He'd have to come back later. Benehime urged him forward.

There, broken and bloody, lay the pair. His leg was bent at a terrible angle, his back torn open in several places and not far from him lay his zampakuto, the white fur stained with blood on one side, its chest barely rising and falling.

And in Grimmjow's arms was the pale stiff body of Rin Anhouil. Her blues eyes stared lifeless at her lover, crimson stained her lips giving them the false appearance of life. But her cheeks were bloodless. A gaping hole was in her stomach, and Grimmjow's hand was still covering it. The man's body trembled, somehow, he was still conscious. Desperate sobs escaped him and he repeated her name over and over.

Urahara squatted next to him. "Grimmjow."

"Go away." his voice was hoarse.

"We're here to help."

"Nothing can help her now!" He cried, the old anger creeping into his voice.

"Zizimu is barely holding on, we must go."

"Leave us alone!" New tears came, he leaned into her shoulder and muffled his sobs. "I'm sorry." he said clutching her tighter. "I'm so sorry." Tessai approached, he'd dropped the gigai and was now behind Grimmjow.

At the last second the broken man looked up. His eyes met Kisuke's but then Tessai's Kido hit him from behind and he went limp.

"We don't have much time." Tessai said. He drug Grimmjow over to Zizimu and Urahara joined, the girl's body in his arms. Tessai said the spell and they were back in the shop. The two helpers were waiting, there was much to be done if they were going to save the King and his master.

* * *

_**Hi there! This story falls into another series I've been writing but I also feel it can stand alone so chapter 2 will actually be a summary of anything you might need/want to know from the other series if you don't want to bother reading them. You may be fine without the summary, so skip it if you like and jump back into the story at chapter 3. Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY

Hi, so this is the fourth installment of my series following Toshiro which has now very much developed into a Grimmjow focussed plot so in case you just want to jump in and don't want to bother reading the first three stories _Frosted Veil,_ _Heart of Ice _and _Light _I am providing a summary of the main plot points for each. Though if you're here for Grimmjow I suggest reading _Light._ If you're here for Toshiro then the first three are heavily based on his perspective. So, here you go:

**Frosted Veil:**

Toshiro is captured by Aizen and taken back to Heuco Mundo and brainwashed into thinking Aizen is his father. The plan is that Aizen will manipulated him into eliminating Yamamoto since Hyorinmaru is the only Bankai that can take him on.

While in Heuco Mundo Toshiro develops a friendship with his guardian, Grimmjow, though to Grimmjow it is an act. The Soul Reapers arrive to free Toshiro, he get's confused as memories start coming back and he flees to the world of the living where Karin helps him.

They are attacked again by Aizen, Gin and Grimmjow and Toshiro realizes that the people from Heuco Mundo are definitely the enemy. He is injured, Renji arrives in time to rescue him and Karin. Karin is safe but Aizen chases Renji and Toshiro down to Urahara's shop where Renji is badly wounded. With no other way to protect them, Tessai sends them back in time.

While back in time the two soul reapers have to live human lives. Renji gets a job and Toshiro takes a long time in recovering from his injuries, namely a great loss of spiritual pressure after having used his powers, in way not unlike Ichigo, in fighting Aizen in the last battle (he shot all his spirit energy out Hyronrimaru like Ichigo does with his Bankai. He dealt a powerful blow but his power nearly disappeared in the process).

Eventually they decide to seek out Urahara in this time (approx 25 years in the past). They find him, tell him what's happening, and he trains them to be ready to take on Aizen when they return. Tessai sends them back, Toshiro uses the new method of firing his power (Hyorinmaru united with him, disappearing as a blade and truly merging with his body in a silver light of power) to freeze Aizen but before he can be shattered and destroyed Gin carries him back to Heuco Mundo.

Toshiro, Renji and Ichigo return to the Soul Society where the arrancar have attacked. Rangiku is gravely wounded, Toshiro saves her. Everything begins to wrap up nicely, everyone heals, but there is a note of solemnity at the final meeting of the Captains when they decide Toshiro is their best instrument in winning the war with Heuco Mundo.

**Heart of Ice:**

Aizen is not dead. He comes to the Soul Society and brainwashes Captain Kurotsuchi into capturing Hitsugaya and experimenting on him. He succeeds, injects Toshiro with extra spiritual particles/ raiti and an explosive storms results. Toshiro is saved by Zaraki but badly injured and the residual energy from the foreign raiti continues to mess with his system until he is able to release it with Hyorinmaru.

The Head Captain decides its time to test Toshiro's new powers. He lets Kurotsuchi conduct experiments on Toshiro. Toshiro tries to not resist and be helpful but loses control when he is injected with too much raiti at once. He is imprisoned in seki seki for the protection of the Soul Society only for Aizen to show up and attack just when he can't fight him. Gin takes Rangiku hostage.

In desperation Toshiro injects himself with the foreign raiti even though he knows what it will do to him. The power enables him to escape the seki seki and face off with Aizen. Hyrorinmaru merges with him in a sort of shield form but when Gin hurls Rangiku through the air Toshiro inadvertently drops the shield to catch her. He and his lieutenant are impaled on Gin's blade and Aizen takes his time to finish them, but the Head Captain intervenes. Toshiro has enough strength left to protect himself and Rangiku while Gin and Aizen are engulfed in flames.

Yamamoto uses his power to save their lives but Toshiro's heart fails. Hyorinmaru merges with him, becoming his heart, permanently.

Everyone lives, well execpt Aizen and Gin, and in the end Toshiro realizes something about Karin Kurisaki. He saves her and her brother from a hollow but reveals that she has incredible spiritual pressure as well, though unlike her brother her soul is still whole, meaning it doesn't manifest in soul reaper form. The wholeness of her soul makes her incredibly powerful and she discovers the name of her soul to be Koorizimu and is connected to Toshirio because she is a water spirit. Toshiro vows to protect her so she can live a normal human life.

**Light:**

A new enemy emerges: Hie. He is an immortal– a human who has discovered the power of his soul but has not ruptured it (meaning his zampakuto is still one with him, much like Hyorinmaru is now within Toshiro) so he is much more powerful than a soul reaper. He Captues Karin saying she is one of his kin. In their battle, Hie rips Hyorinmaru out of Toshiro's grasp, making the sword solid again but nearly killing him.

They discover that Hie has moved himself and Karin "out of phase" so, still in the world of the living but unable to be seen, felt, heard or sensed in any way by people in their phase (normal world). Toshiro is versy slowly dying because he cannot reunite with Hyorinmaru who is now solid and linked to his chest by a sort of soul chain. Urahara sends him, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime Renji, Rukia and Youruichi out of phase to find Karin but it turns out Hie has already carried her far away and the journey will take days to reach her. Toshiro stays behind because he cannot keep up and as he expected/hoped, Hie comes for him and takes him to the village of the "immortals." There Toshiro learns that though some immortals are loyal to Hie and just as evil, many are humans whom he took advantage of when they discovered their powers, trapped out of phase with him and now they have little choice but to pretend to be happy even though some, like the beautiful woman Rin, have been trapped there for centuries. Rin is a healer and very powerful, perhaps even more so than Orihime but other abilities like her forcefield are weaker. She does not know the name of her soul but it is a golden dragon. She watches over Karin and befriends Toshiro but it is someone else very unexpected who becomes Toshiro's closest ally. Though the other immortals live in a compound Toshiro is kept in a prison cell underground with an old enemy: Grimmjow. Grimmjow is chained to the wall and has been for quite some time. Toshiro discovers that Hie not only has the Immortals kept out of phase but within their own bubble of time. Rin explains this is because the immortals got tired of seeing the outside world pass on without them but to Toshiro this means that it will take months for his friends to come rescue him and Karin.

In the next months he is subjected to Hie's psychological games. Hie's soul, Kazi, is a black shadow that enters the heart and he uses her to search for information about the soul reapers and try to brain wash Toshiro but fails. He also failed with Grimmjow and that is why they are kept in the cell. But it turns out he also made Grimmjow an Immortal. Though Aizen had only been defeated a while ago, it turns out Hie used his control over time to capture every arrancar who survived the battle in the soul society. He stabbed them all in the heart to try to make them merge with their blades like Toshiro and Hyornimaru but they all died– all except Grimmjow.

Grimmjow is indeed a hybrid but has never heard his zampakuto's name (going non-canon here, it isn't Paterna in my story). But Toshiro impulsively helps him discover his soul's true power and he hears the name of his soul, Zizimu, the majestic white tiger. His hollow void closes over, though his hollow mask remains. Zizimu and Hyorinmaru become instant friends and it is through their convincing that Toshiro and Grimmjow make a pact to get out of their prison and kill Hie. It is revealed that Grimmjow at first fell prey to the brain washing and lived in the compound with the others. He has some sort of connection to Rin but he feels she betrayed him because she refused to join him when he eventually decided to challenge Hie (because she didn't want to assist him in getting himself hurt or killed). Since then, it has been around a year, and Grimmjow has been in prison.

(Note, they frequently communicate in their "inner worlds." Hie, the immortals, Toshiro and Grimmjow can enter each other's worlds by reaching out to their hearts, often by physically touching the other in the chest.)

Months pass, Hie becomes more frustrated with his prisoners especially when Ichigo shows up in their barrier, though due to the time distortion it takes him weeks to pass through it though to him it only seems like seconds. Karin is kept relatively safe but only because Toshiro becomes more and more compliant in order to protect her. Finally, Hie is convinced he has brainwashed Toshiro and makes him watch as he nearly beats Grimmjow to death in the cell. He then implants a piece of Kazi inside Toshiro to ensure his obedience.

Meanwhile, a second group of Soul Reapers is sent to find the first, including Rangiku, Zaraki and the eleventh squad gang as well as Captain Kurotsuchi.

Toshiro overcomes his brianwashing with help from Rin and Karin. Grimmjow is injured so badly he will not be able to escape or join in the fight when Ichigo arrives.

Ichigo finally breaks through along with Youruichi and Uryu who were closest behind. A battle ensues, Toshiro reveals he is still a soul reaper captain and not brain washed and challenges Hie why Ichigo saves his sister but the young captain is still not a match for his captor.

Rin and Karin set Grimmjow free from prison and heal his wounds. He joins in the battle and Korizimu takes over Karin to try to take down Hie but she loses control at the last minute and Karin resurfaces. She is unwilling to kill the enemy and they lose the battle. Toshiro and Grimmjow are also wounded and Grimmjow sees only one way out. He opens the gateway to Heuco Mundo (his sword was pulled from his chest and is now solid– it must be solid in order to open the gate) and everyone escapes there– everyone except Rin who is cut down defending Grimmjow. He does not know if she is dead or not but is forced to leave her behind when Toshiro pulls him through. Now all the original rescuers are in Heuco Mundo and Renji and the others do not trust Grimmjow. He leaves them but they find him again in the Palace. It is half destroyed and burried in sand and they can't stay long because there is no food in their phase. Karin/Koorizimu explains that it must be her, Grimmjow/Zizimu and Toshiro/Hyorinmaru who defeat Hie. Grimmjow is anxious to get back and rescue Rin if she is still alive. They all agree and head back.

Meanwhile the other soul reapers have been captured and Rin is still alive and heals their injuries but the next day Hie has them lined up and prepared to have their zampakuto's driven into their hearts to see if they can be made into hybrids. It is then that the group from Heuco Mundo return and save them. There is a long battle but in the end Girmmjow kills Hie (with much help from Karin, Toshiro and Ichigo).

Peace does not last long though. Captain Kurotsuchi sedates both Grimmjow and Toshiro and has them and all the Immortals brought back to the soul society (they shift back to their own phase). He experiments on Grimmjow while Toshiro is kept in a seki seki room in the fourth division. He is thought to be compromised because he defends Grimmjow, a known enemy and they have no idea what Hie did to him in that time. Unohana tries to take care of him but doesn't realize that in weakening Hyroinmaru, the seki seki is making Toshiro sicker and sicker and he begins to lose his mind. The same happens to Grimmjow when Unohana eventually gets him moved to her squad (to protect him from further experiments) and it is only at the last second that they realize their mistak and pull them out of the rooms in time to save them. Toshiro barely survives but once outside of the seki seki Grimmjow makes his escape. He tries to find Rin and the immortals to free them but is confronted by the head captain as soon as he frees them.

Surrounded by soul reapers and facing the flames, Grimmjow pushes Rin back and takes him on. To his astonishment, the battle dies down and Zizimu materializes in tiger form to reveal that Grimmjow was right all along when he said he was the king: Zizimu is the legendary king of Zampakuto. Most the soul reapers are unable to fight him after this revelation because their zampakuto's recognize him as king. The Head Captain resists but will not kill him, though he says that no matter who he is, Grimmjow must pay for his crimes. Zizimu assures him that they must return to the world of the living because it is not yet their time to rule in the soul society (The hogyoku and Toshiro forced their powers to develop earlier than expected). Karin is the queen and Grimmjow the King but Karin will not fulfil her role until her afterlife.

Zaraki Kenpachi comes upon the scene and doesn't understand why no one is fighting the enemy. Because he is not connected to his zampakuto nothing but the screams of his lieutenant stop him and those weren't even enough because he slices into Grimmjow's back. Girmmjow is badly wounded and Rin defends him once more. Toshiro also tries to stop the giant and even the head captain tells him he must not kill him but Zaraki is convinced Grimmjow has messed with their heads and he must kill him to free them. Eventually it is Yachiru who stops her friend and as Rin heals Grimmjow Zizimu emerges, thanks her, and then he and all the immortals (along with a reluctant Toshiro) vanish from sight.

They reappear outside the Kurosaki clinic where Karin has connected with them (Grimmjow and the immortals connected their power to hers to move across space and dimensions.) They vanish, Toshiro returns to the soul society after Ichigo covers for him and for him life returns pretty much to normal.

Grimmjow and Rin go to Urahara's on Toshiro's advice and Grimmjow gets a gigai to help him hide from the soul society (no more bone jaw).

Epilogue: A short glimpse into the life of Girmmjow and Rin: they live in a quiet apartment together. He regulates the lives of the immortals as their king with Zizimu guiding him. He protects them from hollows and makes sure they keep on the right track. After dealing with a problem Grimmjow connects with Rin back at the apartment and returns to her, drained of energy because he insists on taking all of the spiritual drain when using her to 'teleport.' He collapses in her arms and it is then she tells him she gave up her immortality. She still has her powers but she will no longer use her soul to live an unnaturally long life, it is not right. He is angry and sad but in the end holds her tight and tells her he loves her.

End of review.

Now please enjoy

The Meaning of A Man.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I want to go out tonight!" Rin declared smiling at the man she loved. _

"_You mean to that restaurant place again?"_

"_Anywhere. How about just a walk, look up at the stars?"_

"_Whatever." he said it as if he didn't care but one look and she knew he would do whatever she wanted. She gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_Trust me, I'll make it worth your while." _

_He smiled and pulled her in for a longer kiss._

"_Let me just get my coat." she spun away to the bedroom. He sighed and stretched as he stood. It was going to be a good night._

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow woke. His chest pained him greatly, his leg almost as bad but he sat straight up and called her name. He realized where he was and his eyes focussed on the clog wearing shop keeper.

"You bastard." He yelled.

"We saved your life."

"Who said I wanted you to? Where did you take her?"

"She's safe. We didn't do anything with her body yet, we knew you would want to see her."

"Damn right. Where's Orihime?"

"What?"

"Where's Orihime Inhoue? Maybe she can fix Rin, like she did with Ichigo."

"No Grimmjow, her spirit is gone, you know that."

He remembered feeling her heart, her soul already gone. He felt the violent pain of Rin's absence and lay back down.

"I hate you." he growled through clenched teeth.

_Master, I'm sorry._

"You didn't do anything, you, the King of zampakutos and you did nothing."

_I tried. We both did._

"Yeah well we failed, and she had to pay the price. I hate you, go away."

He shut his eyes and was gone again.

* * *

"Kisuke, is he here?" It was Ichiog and Toshiro. The two had arrived at nearly the same moment.

"He's in back but he's barely alive."

Hyorinmary thudded in Toshiro's chest.

"Is Zizimu okay?"

"Tessai healed his injuries but Grimmjow is having trouble taking him back. He is very angry."

"What happened?"

"I wish I knew. Rin, didn't make it."

"I know." Toshiro said but Ichigo sucked in his breath.

"I couldn't make out what Karin was saying...this is awful."

Toshiro's eyes were on the floor. Rin and had been a good friend to both him and Karin. The orange dragon had been so amazing and beautiful, he couldn't believe that the two were really gone.

"I'm going to see him." He said already moving. Urahara didn't object. He and Ichigo remained behind.

Toshiro slid the door open carefully. The room was dark but he saw the form on the floor immediately. He was awake, but he didn't move. He must have felt Toshiro's presence but he just stared at the back wall. Toshiro could feel the dark spiritual power rippling out of him. It was hatred and pain and sorrow. And inside all of that he could just barely feel the king, desperate for his master to forgive him. Hyroinmaru stirred in his chest and reached out to Zizimu.

"Don't you fucking dare." Grimmjow growled, never turning to look at him. Hyorinmaru backed off.

"Zizimu needs you to accept him. You'll both die if you don't."

Silence.

"Grimmjow..."

"Chose your words carefully boy."

"...she was a beautiful person." He left and slid the door shut and returned to the others in the kitchen.

"I need to get back, the Soul Society will get suspicious. Urahara, make sure you keep that barrier strong, his spiritual pressure will give him away in a second if it gets out."

"Toshiro, what do we do?" Ichigo asked, stopping him from leaving.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But Zizimu is the king, we have to try to save him."

"I'll do my best, but if he refuses to forgive his zampakuto, his heart will fail. They will both die." Urahara did not sound overly confident.

Toshiro nodded. "I'll try to come back, in a few days. Ichigo, if you could call Rukia– "

"Sure, I'll tell them Karin needs you. See you in a few days." The little captain gave a wave and vanished.

* * *

_Grimmjow stood and stretched. He offered his hand to Rin who still lay on the grass._

"_Come on, you're going to fall asleep right there."_

"_So what, you'd keep me warm."_

_He smiled at her and she took his hand. Half way up he suddenly let go of her and she fell back hard._

"_Grimmjow!" _

_But when she looked up she saw why._

_Something was protruding from his chest...a tentacle, long and serpent like but sharp like a spear. She was screaming in horror. The object withdrew and he fell, soaked in blood, a huge wound in his chest. His eyes were frozen open in shock._

"_No...Grimmjow!" _

_The monster had come from no where. Even now she couldn't sense its spiritual pressure. "Hold on." She pleaded and pressed against his wound. The golden dragon filled his heart, Zizimu revived. But the monster struck again. Rin collapsed on his half healed body. _

"_Bastard!" He screamed, and leapt out of his gigai. "Rin!" he picked her up and flash stepped away, setting her down where he hoped she would be safe. She'd taken a bad blow but the monster hadn't stabbed her. "Wait here." he commanded. Her hand squeezed his arm in protest but he ignored it. He turned back to face the beast._

Grimmjow woke again and it took him a moment to realize he was in Urahara's shop. Tessai was kneeling beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"You have been releasing enormous amounts of spiritual pressure, it is necessary for me to stay this close in order to conceal them."

"Give me my gigai."

Tessai nodded and stood. He'd already brought it with him. Grimmjow ignored the pain and slipped inside. His breath shuddered and he lay down flat. Wordlessly, Tessai began whispering an incantation over his shattered leg. Grimmjow's eyes closed. It was nothing like Rin's power. In a matter of seconds she could heal broken bones, stab wounds, anything, and always he could feel the blazing energy of the golden dragon.

* * *

"How is he?" Kisuke asked back in the kitchen.

"He is back in his gigai and he allowed me to heal his leg."

"Really? I'm impress..."

"Master?" but the clog wearing shop keeper was already pacing down the hall to Grimmjow's room.

He slid open the door, the room was empty. He turned around and went to the room where they'd been preserving Rin's body. It too was gone.

"He's gone? I'm sorry master." Tessai said coming up behind him.

"He won't survive if he doesn't accept Zizimu."

"Do you think he will?"

"I think its time for Ichigo to make that phone call."


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow fell to his knees when he reached the bed. He lay Rin's body on it carefully and then took a moment to breath. Their apartment was just as they'd left it that night. His heart ached.

_Master please._

"I told you to go away."

But even as he said it he felt a dizzying pain and his heart beat irregularly.

"Damn you."

He forced himself to stand despite everything. He went through their closet and found her favourite dress. With extreme care he took the bloody clothes from her body and redressed her, hiding the hideous wound in her stomach. Tessai or Kisuke had taken the time to wash the blood from her mouth and face. Her skin was perfect porcelain but cold and lifeless. Then he found some clothes for himself, changed and knelt next to her again, scooping her into his arms. He braced himself and then flash stepped away.

He came to a violent halt in a cemetery. Blood spurted out of his mouth but he made sure none fell on her. He ignored his body and carried on, down rows and rows until he came to the spot he wanted.

"I don't know much about your customs, but you brought me to this place one time, where you said your parents were. I think this is where you want to be right?" He hefted her to one shoulder and reached out with one hand. A feeble cero blast hit the earth but it was enough.

He set her down inside, protected by the blanket from their bed. He kissed her lips one last time and turned away. The most painful thing was pushing the dirt back over top of her. When his work was finished, he noticed that she was without a marker, like everyone else. He had put her very close to her mother, so he simply took one sharp finger and carved her name in addition on the ancient stone.

"Good bye, for now, Rin."

And before he could allow for anymore emotions he flash stepped away.

...

_The wound in his back had not been completely healed and he could feel the blood draining from him. The monster was unlike any he'd ever encountered, but somehow, he felt he knew it. Zizimu was in his hands, they battled back and forth but Grimmjow could not land a blow._

"_I thought you said you'd finish me next time, eh _Master_?"_

"_What are you talking about?" but Zizimu buzzed with recognition in his hand._

Haku.

"_Haku? Oh you bastard, what did you do to yourself?"_

"_Oh this, I ran into a hollow, a big one, maybe even an arrancar. He swallowed me whole but he wasn't that smart so I took over his body instead." _

_Grimmjow made a face of disgust. He blocked another blow but it knocked him to the ground._

"_Why did you attack us?"_

"_Are you serious? If I eat you, I will become the new king!" _

_He let out a menacing laugh and lunged. Grimmjow met him and raked Zizimu down the creature's back but not before Haku clawed deep into his own. He stumbled forward but one of those tentacle things was coming for him again. He blocked with Zizmu. The tentacle split but another came from the side. This one didn't aim to stab, it wrapped itself around his leg. It pulled up sharply and he fell back, cracking his head off the ground._

"_Let him go!" The voice shrieked through the night. The creature swirled, dragging Grimmjow along with it._

"_Rin no, get back!"_

"_Ah Rin, yes your powers would also make an excellent addition."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't tell me you don't remember."_

"_Rin, please get out of here." Grimmjow implored. _

_The creature turned on him, another tentacle coming his way. He raised the sword to block but then the one around his leg squeezed tight. He felt the bone crack and break in several places, from ankle to thigh, and couldn't suppress the scream. Zizmu leapt from his body to fend off the second attack and Grimmjow was left helpless and broken on the ground._

"_Grimmjow!" She was at his side. He winced in agony as Zizmu took a hard blow. She turned._

"_No, stay here."_

_Rin was already walking away, arms raised. The orange light began. She concentrated. Zizimu took another hard blow, blood spurted from his sides and he went limp. Grimmjow gasped and nearly fainted but he was fixed on Rin. The orange light had become blinding but it was still building to its full power. _

_The monster charged. She released the ball of flaming energy._

_The monster Haku fell dead, his chest smoldering. _

"_Rin, you did it." he said weakly, but she didn't turn. Her hands dropped to her sides and she continued to stare at the beast. "Rin?"_

"_I– I was almost fast enough." Then she turned and he saw tears in her eyes, blood on her lips and she fell._

"_RIN!" he crawled over to her, the bones in his leg grating against one another, the rips in his back oozing blood even faster. But he reached her, and lifted her into his arms. The wound in her stomach was deep, he tried to strop the bleeding with his hand._

"_No."_

"No!" Grimmjow continued to scream in the waking world. He was on his hands and knees, he didn't even no where he was. Brick walls surrounded him, an alley somewhere, anywhere. His breath was shallow, Zizimu hardly beating. He could feel that the wounds in his back had reopened.

"Grimmjow?" The voice was timid, he recognized it almost instantly. He could hardly make out her face when she approached, just a blur framed by those long red locks.

"Orihimme?" But he spat out blood and had to drop even lower.

"Grimmjow, let me help." She knelt and began without hesitation. He felt it working on his back but it was warm, soothing, just like Rin.

He remembered what Zizimu had told him long ago while he paced down the empty corridors of Heuco Mundo. There were cycles to life and one always stay connected to certain people. In that moment he knew Rin and Orihime were people like that, so much alike in their kindness and their power. But she would never hold a candle to the one he loved. It was painful to feel something so near to Rin's power.

"No, please don't"

"I have to, you'll die."

"Rin..." His eyes shut and his head sagged on her knees. Orihime worked in silence, but she could feel his body trembling against her and a few sharp inhalations.

"Its okay to feel sad." He said nothing. The wound closed over, he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you heal me after everything I did to you?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I don't." He coughed and crimson shone in the palm of his hand. She reacted.

"I'm sorry, I thought I got all your wounds." She leaned toward him but he held up a shaking hand.

"No. This is something you can't heal."

He winced as a sharp pain lanced through him. He couldn't even hear the voice of the white tiger anymore.

"I can try." she offered.

"Orihime. Go home. Stop involving yourself in these things. Go home."

"But what about you?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo came out of flashstep. He was shocked to see Orihime.

"Take her and go." Grimmjow growled, more blood spilling out his mouth. He was dressed in black jeans and white long sleeve shirt, his version of funeral clothing. Now the crimson stained his front where the blood dripped from his chin and his back too, where fresh blood had seeped out the reopened wounds.

"So you're just going to die?"

"I don't have a choice."

"You won't be reunited with her, you're moving in the opposite direction."

"I didn't say I want to, I just don't have a choice."

"What? Just accept Zizimu."

"I can't."

Ichigo stood in shock.

"Of course you can."

"No. I can't. I can't forgive him." And he stood despite the pain, the weakness. "Now take her and go."

"I can't just let you die."

"You have to."

He raised a hand and Ichigo saw the red light of cero forming. Even in this condition, he could still use it? Grimmjow saw the confusion in the boy's face. "Zizimu is so desperate for me to take him back, he'll do anything I say, so don't expect his mercy to save you."

Then the alley erupted in flying debris. Ichigo was pelted with chunks of brick and asphalt. He called Orihime's name. He was shocked when the smoke dissipated to find her safe. Grimmjow had stepped in front of her at the last second.

"Orihime." the arrancar said over his shoulder. "Go now." The girl hesitated. Ichigo nodded to her and took his stance.

"Enough!" A silver dust fell from above and suddenly the squad 10 captain was there.

"Ichigo, take Orihime home now." The young soul reaper ordered.

There was a pause. Then, "Okay." Ichigo lowered his sword and walked passed Grimmjow and took Orihime's hand. She reluctantly left with him.

"Grimmjow. Take Zizimu back."

"Don't think I won't kill you kid."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"You're wrong. You're killing Zizimu."

"And he's your king, well too bad I'm his master!"

"No! He's our friend."

"He's nothing. Forget him and you'll be better off."

"How can you hate him?"

There was no answer.

Then Toshiro relaxed his sword a bit as understanding struck him. "You hate yourself. You can't forgive yourself so you can't forgive Zizimu." Upon speaking the revelation Toshiro could see it was true. "You idiot."

"I don't care what you think you know. Leave me alone or die."

"I can't leave y–"

The sudden blast of cero caught him off guard. In the narrow alley he couldn't completely doge and it struck his shoulder. He cried out and fell. Grimmjow was on top of him in a second. His fist raised and dropped, Toshiro tasted blood. The next blow faltered, slipped off his chin and hit pavement. Grimmjow was coughing up blood.

"I hate you!" he screamed, rolling off Toshiro to pull himself up the wall. He leaned against it, only half standing. This was it, he was almost done. Blood dribbled down his chin, he raised his hand for one last cero burst.

"I hate you!" he screamed with his whole being. Toshiro felt the impulse of the dragon inside him and leapt forward. His hand met Grimmjow's chest, Grimmjow's hand met his and he felt the intense heat of the building cero.

_Chaos surrounded Toshiro. He was not in the icy plains, or the barren dessert, he was on a bank, it was nighttime. There was a monster, hideous, huge, black and bloody laying to one side, next to it, the white tiger, unmoving. And then he saw her. Rin, broken, dying, and she was whispering to her lover, he was sobbing, begging her not to go. _

_They kissed. _

_It was passionate, sweet, short. Her hand fell from his bone jaw. He shook, he pulled her closer and then screamed. There had never been a sound like it. It had been what had called Hyorinmaru to the world of the living. It was what had frozen every zampakuto in every dimension. _

"_You son of a bitch." Toshiro spun and there was Grimmjow of the present. He backhanded Toshiro but made no further move to attack. His eyes were fixed on the scene. _

"_You couldn't just let me go. You had to meddle." He muttered staring at his own self, sobbing. Hyorinmaru swirled in front of his vision, then he moved past him. The dark night faded and there was only black. Zizimu lay wheezing, whimpering, but Gimmjow did not turn around. The ice dragon curled next to him comfortingly. _

"_Look at him Grimmjow." Toshiro said pciking himself up._

"_Don't tell me what to do,"_

"_You can't even look at him because you know what you're doing."_

"_Shut up." But even in this world his body spasmed and blood came up, this time in large spurts. He fell down._

"_Just go to him and it will be over!"_

"_Shut up.." but his words were lost in another slew of bloody vomit. Then Zizimu gave a long cry and the scene came back into focus. It was jumbled, out of order, speeding up and slowing down. The white tiger was fighting, trying to save his master, giving everything. Then the monster was already dead, zizimun unconscious. Then Grimmjow held her close and their words were clear._

"Grimmjow, You come find me. You better come find me in the afterlife."

"I will. I promise you."

_Then the blackness again and the Grimmjow beside him was screaming in frustration._

"_How can I? I failed you! I can't forgive that."_

"_She already forgave you. She's waiting for you. You have to forgive yourself." Grimmjow's head sagged into his hands on the ground. He was breathing hard, dry sobs shaking his body. Then he shoulders tensed, his whole body went rigid._

"_Zizimu." his head half turned and he saw the beast. Instantly he felt the pain. He saw the tiger near death, in agony, but still pleading forgiveness. "I'm sorry." he lurched to his feet. He was only a few feet from the cat but it took all his energy to stagger to his side. _

_Hyorinmaru returned to Toshiro and they braced themselves. _

_King and Master reunited. There was a joyful roar and then white light._

The cero was already formed, Grimmjow and Toshiro's eyes met for one instant of realization then Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru try to counter but he was blasted back. His chest was torn open and went flying through the brick wall, through the building and out into the street at the other side.

"Toshiro!" Orihime screamed. Ichigo flashstepped past her and covered the wound in the small captain's chest. The golden light was already on him when Orihime was kneeling. The pain was brutal but somehow the girl's power was able to dull it. His burnt skin restiched itself, the fractures in his skull and back healed.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled. The other had followed the boy's path through the building. His face was one of shock, but he stopped short when he saw the teen soul reaper. He met Kurosaki's gaze for a moment, then his eyes fell to Toshiro. The captain barely saw him past Orihime, but he understood. They looked at each other for a second longer then he was gone.

"Damn it." Toshiro heard Ichigo mutter before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The sensation of cool water penetrated Toshiro's dreamless sleep. He woke to find Karin hovering over him, her hands gently resting on his chest. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration but behind her Ichigo's eyes met his and the teen put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Karin, he's awake."

Her eyes opened and she relaxed, the sensation fading. Toshiro propped himself up but the muscle's in his chest screamed at him and he only made it half way up before slumping back.

"There was a lot of damage." A new voice spoke, it was Orihime. "Karin offered to help."

"Thank you." he wheezed.

"Everything is healed but I was trying to take away the soreness." The dark haired girl explained.

Toshiro just nodded. He looked around the room and realized they were not a Urahara's as he would have expected but in Ichigo's bedroom.

"That jerk, I can't believe he did that to you." It was Ichigo.

"It was an accident, Ichigo."

"Yeah right."

Toshiro didn't bother starting a fight. "Did you see where he went?"

"No."

"What happened to Zizimu?" Karin asked, her face serious.

"Grimmjow took him back. They'll be okay now."

Ichigo made a noise but silenced himself.

"I should be getting back to the soul society. How long has it been?"

"A day."

"What!" This time Toshiro succeeded in sitting up though his whole body still ached. "I didn't check in, they'll know something happened."

"They already do." Renji's head popped through the window. "Lucky for you they sent us to get you."

Another head appeared as Renji hopped into the room, this one bald and shiny.

"I don't want to know any details, the Soul Society wants you back so your going." Ikaku said, knowing that Renji and the captain had a certain relationship that could quite possibly send them down a path counter to Soul Society orders.

"I won't fight you Ikkaku, if that's what your worried about." Toshiro said, swinging his legs out of bed but freezing in pain, his hand clenching on the edge of the mattress.

"Toshiro, you need more healing." Karin said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me." Orihime sat next to him, and let her warm light wash over him. The damage from the cero blast must have been extensive if he still felt this much pain after both girls had worked on him. He felt the pain recede enough to stand and found his footing.

"Thank you Orihime, but I'm sure the Soul Society is waiting for us, we must return at once."

"But Toshiro–"

"I'm sure Captain Unohana will look after him." Renji said to ease the girl's mind. Ichigo handed him a bundle of what was left of Toshiro's Soul Reaper clothes. "Ikkaku, why don't you go outside and get the gate ready."

The redhead said, turning to face the other lieutenant. A look passed between them, but eventually the bald man relented.

"Just be fast," he said before jumping out the window.

"Now what happens? Even in the Soul Society they could feel Grimmjow's power." Renji asked.

"I came back because Grimmjow escaped Urahara's. He has been rejecting Zizimu ever since that day, when we all felt... anyway, he was dying and it took him a while but he accepted him back, though he did a fair amount of damage in the process." Toshiro raised a hand to his chest."

"Then just tell the Head Captain you just happened to sense his spirit when you were visiting Karin."

"Renji, I'm not a liar."

"Captain Hitsugaya, telling the truth will hurt a lot of people. You could endanger Ichigo and Orihime and Urahara. You jus have to say you found him by chance."

Toshiro gave a loud sigh. "Fine."

"I'm ready!" Came Ikkaku's loud shout. The two left through the window, Toshiro a little less agile than normal, and a second later they were gone through the Senkiemon.

* * *

Surprisingly, the Head Captain was less interested in Toshiro's reasons for being in the world of the living and more concerned with what had happened to Grimmjow and how the other being had come to hold so much power over the other zampakuto's already– at least in moments of intense emotion.

Now Toshiro watched the sun rise on the horizon. He had long given up on trying to sleep, his mind too occupied with all that had happened and was sure to happen, so he decided to get an early start but wanted to take a moment to calm his heart. He was on the roof of the very last barrack on Squad ten ground, just at the boarder with squad eleven, facing the east. He took a deep breath and revelled in the cool of the morning and absolute silence.

Just as he was about to jump down he felt a tug on his heart, but it was not Hyorinmaru. The tug became a vice grip and he felt as if all his spiritual power was being sucked out of him. His vision blurred, he tried in vain to maintain his purchase on the roof but felt himself falling.

Vaguely he saw tiles spin past followed repeatedly by the pale sky then the painful collision with the frosted ground. He could not move, his whole body was sucked of energy but his head had landed facing out from the building and he could see the reason why.

Grimmjow and Zizimu appeared out of no where in a flash of light. Grimmjow patted the tiger a couple of times before it returned to his heart, then he took in his surroundings.

"Sorry about that kid, but I couldn't risk you trying to stop me and I need all my energy." Grimmjow saunter over to him and pulled him up into a sitting position. He saw the blood running out of his nose and noticed the broken tiles around the captain for the first time. His eyes lift to the roof and he realized what had happened. "What were you doing up there?" but he brushed aside the question immediately. "Never mind, just don't pass out on me. How do I find Rin?"

Toshiro managed to work of the strength to whisper back, "You can't."

"What do you mean? Where do you go when you die?"

"The Rukon district but... its huge... she could be anywhere."

"Well I'll sense her.

"No Grimmjow... it takes a soul a long time... to find...spiritual pressure."

"But she's already found hers."

"Not everyone remembers..." The words struck Girmmjow and his grip inadvertently tightened around Hitusaya's robes.

"What do you mean? She has to remember me."

"There's no guarantee."

"She will. Where is the rukon district?"

"Outside the Seireitei."

"Where outside?"

"Everywhere."

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment then they narrowed.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still find her."

"Grimmjow...the soul reapers will... hunt you."

"It will be hard to find me in this."

Toshiro noticed the bone jaw was gone and realized he was still in his gigai.

"You!" they heard the thundering voice of Zaraki. "I should have killed you last time I saw you." His hair was still down and he was in his off-duty robes but he brandished his jagged sword.

Grimmjow dropped Toshiro back amidst the shingles and stood.

"Sorry man, I'm sure a fair fight with you would be entertaining, but I don't have time."

"What are you doing back here?"

"None of you business. I can do what I please."

"Don't think you're getting away."

"I already have." he raised his hand and though still in his gigai, manifested a powerful cero blast in seconds. It hit the ground before Kenpachi and he was blinded by the dust. When it settled, Grimmjow was gone.

"Damn it." the giant swore, sheathing his sword. "You still alive Hitsugaya?" he brushed away piles of lose dirt until he uncovered pure white hair. Toshiro blinked at him but had no power to move. "Geez what did this guy do to you?" the giant muttered, slinging the small captain over his back.


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro lost consciousness sometime in the walk to squad four. It wasn't much later, however, that his lids peeled open and he saw Captain Unohana's dark eyes staring back at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you're awake already. I haven't even finished examining you."

"I'm exhausted." he breathed. He could move a little more now, but his eyes felt heavy and he already thought he was going to drift off again.

"Please try to stay awake for a few minutes." Unohana gently lifted him so he was sitting up and leaned him against her. She pulled his robes down far enough to reveal the bruises on his back. "What happened? You're spiritual pressure is very low but I haven't been able to find any serious wounds."

She covered him back up but kept him propped up try to keep him from falling asleep.

"Grimmjow...he can transport using hybrids and immortals. He sucked all my energy in the process."

"Why did he attack you?"

"He didn't I was on the roof at the time. I fell off."

"Captain Zaraki said he saw him over top of you."

"He wanted some answers."

"About what?"

"How to find someone that died. Rin. He promised to come find her."

"And what did you tell him, Toshiro Hitsugaya?" it was the voice of the Head Captain.

"I said she could be anywhere, that there was no way of knowing."

"I want to know exactly everything he said to you, and you to him." Toshiro nodded but his head was already drooping forward.

"Captain Unohana, please."

Unohana turned to the Head Captain and whispered back, "He doesn't like to have anything foreign injected into him."

But the Head Captain was not going to wait.

"Captain Unohana." She sighed and got a syringe.

"I'm just going to give you a little adrenaline to help you stay awake." She said leaning close to Hitsugaya. He just nodded and let her inject him.

When the drug took hold his eyes opened wider and he told the story. The Head Captain grilled him but he had few answers to give.

"Then you are a liability, Captain Hitsugaya. If Grimmjow can use you to appear in the Seireitei at whenever he wills it, then I have no choice but to have you quarantined in a seki seki room. Captain Unohana, I give you permission to handle the case."

"Thank you Head Captain." she leaned down and pulled Hitsugaya close, picking him up. The Head Captain escorted them to the observation room down the hall but left Unohana to handle it from there. When she set him back down he recognized the room as the one he'd been brought to when he'd first escaped from Hie.

"Great, this place again."

"Don't worry, we know now what the seki seki can do to you, I'll keep a close eye on you."

"But then what?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with an alternative solution before it gets too bad. For now, get some rest."

Even with the adrenaline he felt his exhaustion returning. He nodded and rolled into his sheets, allowing rest to come.

* * *

Because of the seki seki, Toshiro's spiritual power did not recover from the drain from Grimmjow. He was well rested and his body recovered but having already depleted energy made the effects of the seki seki twice as fast. With panic, he felt the delirium coming on.

"Its okay, Toshiro. The captains are meeting right now to decide what to do so you can leave here. I'll stay with you until then." Unohana said comfortingly. He had been anxiously staring out the window but she guided him to the bed where she sat next to him. "Try to sleep." she soothed.

"I can't. If I fall asleep now when I wake up the delirium will hit me. I can already feel it starting."

"Does your chest hurt?"

"Not much."

"Let me know if it gets worse."

They sat in silence for a while but she felt him tense beside her. His face was set in a determined calm but his eyes showed panic.

"Is it your chest?"

He didn't respond.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"What, ah, no I'm fine." he spoke distractedly and his eyes were fixed on an invisible point a head of him.

"What do you see?" He took a long moment to break his stare and looked up at her.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Does it matter?"

"It does if you slip too far. I need to anticipate what your reactions will be."

He sighed and looked back to the point ahead of him. "After everything that happened its still him that haunts me."

"Aizen?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes." He didn't obey, but she pulled him next to her, one arm firmly around his shoulder. "Captain Hitsugaya, close your eyes. I will keep mine open, bu there is no point in letting Aizen have any power over you."

He hated how much the situation made him feel like a child but he relented.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and allowed his head to relax against her. Her hand moved to his head, gently stroking his hair. He didn't know if she secretly whispered a sedation spell or if it was just her power as a kind and comforting soul but he began to feel sleepy.

"I don't want to fall asleep." He protested faintly, but her fingers continued to move through his hair in such a relaxing way that he couldn't even open his eyes.

"I'm sure the captains will have reached a decision by the time you wake."

"No, I don't want to."

Her hand slipped from his hair and rested gently on his shoulder.

"Alright then. But please, keep you eyes closed." She felt his head nod slightly. "Did I ever tell you how I discovered my power as a soul reaper?"

"No."

"It was many centuries ago, long before you ever came to the Soul Society. But I will never forget hearing my zampakuto's voice. A dear friend of mine was hurt badly. She was going to bleed to death and I had nothing to staunch the wound but then all at once I heard her name. She had visited me in my dreams almost every night, but I could never hear her. Then, when I really needed her, she spoke to me and I healed my friend. Of course, I had never used spiritual power before so I passed out cold."

"It was like that with Hyorinmaru too. I was always losing control and making the house cold."

"Yes, I imagine it was very difficult to be so young."

"How old were you?"

"I had lived in the Rukon district for many years, but I was about twenty in appearance. My hair was much shorter, sort of like Isane's now."

Toshiro tried to picture her but he could not replace the image of her he had. Then he felt something against his arm.

"What are you doing?" His eyes were still shut.

"What do you mean?"

"My arm, what are you doing to my arm?"

"I'm not touching your arm." His eyes shot open and he saw the maniacal black and white face. He tried to tell himself it wasn't real but those terrible fingernails bit into his wrist and he a needle was already pressed against his skin.

"No don't!"

"Toshiro!" He leapt up but the needle was already in him. He felt his heart pounding.

"Hyorinmaru hang on." He waited for the rush of energy but he felt nothing. His heart still beat terribly fast, the room was spinning.

Unohana approached him, but he could only see the scientist.

"Why have you brought me here Kurotsuchi? I didn't do anything wrong, Unohana was watching me."

She approached him very slowly, he already had his back pressed flat against the wall. She intended to sedate him with kido but the door opened behind her and he shot past her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenpachi stood blocking the doorway, but Unohana knew that Toshiro was seeing someone else.

Hitsugaya hesitated momentarily but she caught the word _Hie_ before he charged forward at full speed. Kenpachi stood in fighting stance but in a second Hitsugaya was sliding under him, between his legs and out the door. Zaraki turned only to see him disappearing down the hallway.

"Go after him." Unohana ordered.

"Shouldn't he remember now?"

"It will take a while for his brain to rebalance. Stop him." Zaraki didn't hesitate any longer, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

Toshiro felt stronger with every step. Soon he had Hyorinmaru in blade form. He moved stealthily between buildings. There were so many immortals, he couldn't risk exposing himself, he'd never win. What he needed was to find Karin.

"Where is Grimmjow?" he thought to himself, already fuzzy on how he'd escaped. "Did he escape too?" He looked down at his arm and saw the needle tracks. "Damn that Kurotsuchi, I knew he was working with Hie. I just need to lay low until the drugs where off."

"There you are!" Hie was behind him. He swung out with Hyorinmaru but the other countered. "You sure you want to do this?" Hie sneered.

"I'll kill you Hie, for what you did to Karin."

The other said something he couldn't make out. The words sounded jumbled, his voice was off. Hitsugaya shook his head, dodged a blow and landed one. His success was short lived. A second later he felt hot pain in his arm, then above his eye. The blood blinded his right side but he was faster than Hie for some reason. He flash stepped and got a few more cuts on the enemy.

They sparred back and forth but the image before Hitsugaya kept shifting. He felt Hyorinmaru resist the violence. Then, with a sharp pain, everything came back into focus.

He saw Kenpachi and Hyorinmaru dissipated. Unfortunately, the ghost sword faded and was not yet formed back into the silver shield when Zaraki's sword came back down and met the bare flesh of his raised palms. Had Zaraki really been trying he would have cut clean through the young captain's hands, but instead his blade only sunk about half way in.

They stood for a moment in the painful pose before Zaraki pulled his blade out as gently as he could. Toshiro managed to hold in the scream but curled his hand against his body.

"Shit kid, I thought you had that shield thing."

"So did I." he said through clenched teeth.

"I take it your mind is back."

"Yeah." Toshiro gasped.

"I guess we should get you back to squad four then."

"Yeah."

* * *

Toshiro accepted the painkillers this time. He looked down at his palms, the muscle and bone showing through the torrent of blood and his stomach flipped.

"I told you to bring him back, not nearly cut his hands off."

"He started it." Was Kenpachi's only response. He too sat on the edge of a bed in the healing house while another member tended to his wounds.

Unohana was bent over Toshiro's hands while Isane bandaged off the various cuts he'd received from the fight. "You're going to need surgery to repair this depth of damage.

"Really?"

"Yes. The muscles are completely severed and the bones are shattered."

"Great."

"Isane, please prep surgery room one." the girl nodded and left.

"Why did you come to squad four anyway?" Toshiro asked glancing at Kenpachi who was now bandaged up.

"I was reporting for duty."

"What do you mean?"

"Old man Yamamoto assigned me to you. I'm the only one who can't be affected by this supposed king of the zampakuto, so if he uses you again, I'm supposed to take him down."

"What?"

"But we have to split it. This doesn't mean I'll be hanging out in your squad all the time. You'll have to come to mine too."

"Wait, what? How am I supposed to work like that?"

"Don't complain to me, I didn't ask for this." The two glared at each other for a moment.

"I think you should be happy, Captain Hitsugaya, that the captains came up with a solution." Unohana said wisely.

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

Isane returned. "Everything is ready."

"Come with me." Unohana put a supportive arm around Toshiro and guided him to the next room. Zaraki followed like an over grown shadow.

It took three hours for the surgical team to repair his hands with a mix of science and kido. They were still heavily bound and useless when they were done but everything had been stitched together and put back in place. In a week he would regain full use of them. For now, however, he would have to trail after Kenpachi, Rangiku trailing behind him again since he couldn't even feed himself with his hands so bandaged.

"This is humiliating." he thought to himself a hundred times a day. "Grimmjow, you had better find Rin after all of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow had been in the Rukon district for a week without success. He was starting to understand Toshiro's pessimism but he would not give in to it. He would find her.

He trudged through street after street, feeling out for her with Zizimu. He wished the cat could manifest but in the hordes of people it would only cause panic, slow him down and risk revealing his location to the soul reapers.

After that first week the days blended together. He trudged though street after street, sometimes calling her name, sometimes accosting some local making them tell them if they knew anything but no one ever did. They all gave him the same look: one of mixed pity and patronization– as if they had all seen this a million times before and knew that the end result was always the same. He would shake them off in anger and storm away again.

His gigai was also slowing him down. To leave it, would expose him as an arrancar, but in it he felt hungry and tired all the time. He stole what he needed and ended up in a few scrapes but nothing serious until he was far out on the outskirts of one of the many blocked districts.

He heard a scream, a woman's voice, and though having lived most his life in Heuco Mundo he would normally ignore such things, he couldn't help but feel fear that it could be Rin. He rushed through the few bodies of people now running in the opposite direction in absolute terror.

Eventually he came to the place where the ramshackle houses ended and a dense wood began. In the sandy lot in between was a hoard of men, some sort of gang. They were huddled around a slender figure on the ground, brunette, clutching her torn kimono close to her as they stared down at her hungrily.

Grimmjow had always had honour as a warrior, or so he liked to think, and not even his old self would have condoned rape. Even though he could clearly see it was not Rin, he could not walk away now. The group hadn't heard him approach yet and were talking amongst themselves as the girl sobbed.

"We can't right here, this is Shiba territory." One man groaned.

"Are you shitting me? You're afraid of that boar-loving Gangu?"

"Well–"

"Shut up, let's just do this." the man stepped forward and the girl screamed in terror. Grimmjow would have to be careful, if he released too much spirit energy the soul reapers would find him. For now, he would try to take them in his gigai.

"Stop." He didn't know what else to say, playing rescuer was a new thing for him and he usually had Rin's righteous spirit to help him find his words. The man advancing on the shaking figure did, however stop and look over his shoulder.

"Well well, trying to be noble are we?" Grimmjow was about to respond when the other's taunts died on his lips. He noticed Grimmjow's attire, black jacket, blue jeans, nothing of this world.

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence if you let the girl go."

"That's not happening."

"Then to answer you're question, I'm the man who's going to kick your ass."

"Is that right?"

This man did not have honour.

Grimmjow took his stance to fight the would-be rapist one on one but instead he nodded his head and four or five of his men advanced. Grimmjow just barely heard the man lean down to the woman and tease,

"Sorry sweetie, but you ain't getting rescued."

Grimmjow's blood boiled. He knocked away the first men easily. He scuffled for a few moments with a larger one but managed to head butt him knocking him flat. He elbowed the next in the neck and swiftly kicked the last in the abdomen and stormed toward the now startled looking leader. His remaining men formed a wall– one the arrancar intended to knock down. He launched himself into their midst.

The fight degenerated into a scuffle of mad flying limbs. Somehow the blue haired man always ended up on top.

Time to end this, thought the leader. He gave the woman a good smack to make sure she wouldn't crawl off and watched her fall limp. He picked up a heavy club and approached the struggling group from behind.

The stranger had a strangle hold on one man while pounding his fist into another's nose, breaking it. He didn't see the leader raise the heavy wood and bring it down on the back of his skull. He crumpled, and the men he'd been fighting staggered back catching their breath.

"What the hell is he?" The man who had been strangled coughed after a while. "Is he from the Shiba Clan?"

"No, I would have heard if they'd adopted another. And he's definitely too good to be part of Gangu's gang. Roll him over."

Dark blood stained his blue hair and they rolled him onto his front. They were startled to find him still semi conscious and when he was flipped over he had a hand raised. A bolt of red energy flew by the leader's head, taking his ear along with it but doing no fatal damage; clearly the man was too stunned to see straight.

Still, the leader cried out in agony and staggered back clasping a hand to his head. The others were terrified but took action in restraining his hands. They hauled him to his feet and a man took each arm and pointed it away from anything of consequence, though they were still unsure of what other powers this being might possess. They were, however, somewhat reassured as his head sagged forward and his legs barely supported him. Whatever he'd done had taken a lot of his strength. The Leader, now recovered somewhat, advanced on his prey.

"You fucker! You took my ear!" His fist smashed into the man's face. He groaned and the leader yanked him up by his blue locks. "No, don't you pass out on me!"

After a few more punches he moved to his abdomen instead, sending blow after painful blow. The girl lay semi conscious watching in horror. She saw them beat her would-be rescuer until blood spewed through his lips. He struggled now and then but the force of his movements was weakening. Eventually they let him drop and she thought they were done but the leader pulled out a cruel dagger from his side and knelt down.

"I don't know who you are, but you're dead now." He plunged the dagger into the man's kidney, giving it a cruel twist before pulling it out. The stranger gasped, he was still alive, but not for long now.

"No, Zizimu."

The leader stopped at the strange word that whispered out of the man's mouth.

"Its too dangerous..." he muttered.

"Still not dead huh?" He leaned down and flipped the broken man onto his back causing him to arch in pain as his wound hit the hard ground. He gagged on blood and pain but the leader ignored him. Still, the word Zizmu seeped out of his crimson laden lips.

"What the hell are you?"

But the leader suddenly leapt back as a white light glowed from the man, swiftly turning into a solid form: a tiger. It was massive, terrifying but beautiful, and it lunged on the man, claws out stretched, jaws open wide.

It was over in a few seconds.

But the blue-haired man on the ground gave a shudder, his body was shutting down and the tiger gave a mournful howl as it was forced to return to its master to sustain his life. The rest of the gang stared in horror, but there was no doubt that they had to kill this most dangerous of beings.

The girl had regained her senses enough to have knotted her torn dress together and find her footing but one of the men grabbed her. He drug her back to the main group and showed her the body of the stranger.

"Do you know this man?"

She shook her head no.

"You expect us to believe he was going to die for a stranger?"

Her eyes were watery, she had no response.

"...honour..." the word escaped the lips of the man who had one bruised eye open staring up at them.

"You did this for honour? There's no such thing out here." The man who spoke, apparently taking on the role as leader, leaned down and drug Grimmjow up by the front of his shirt. Pain creased through his face but he made no sound.

"I don't know what the hell you are, or where you came from but you have to die now, honour or no."

The girl trembled in her captor's arms. She thought even the ground beneath her was trembling. Then, in shock, she realized it was. There was the sound of thunder emanating from the thick woods and the remaining members of the gang stiffened.

"I knew we shouldn't have stuck around here."

"Shut up!" One said, picking up the dead leader's dagger. "We can take him!" Grimmjow was still being held in the painful position, his one open eye just barely saw a stampede of boars crash their way out of the jungle and screech to a halt. A man with a green bandana and thickly muscled arms was at their head and he began to speak when Grimmjow was roughly dropped back to the ground and he could see nothing more past the bodies before him.

"Gangu!" The new leader roared.

"Jako! Where is Sunjan?" His eyes fell to the bloody remains. "What the hell happened?"

"None of your bussiness."

"Actually," Ganju said sliding off his boar, "You're in my territory, anything you do here is my business. What do you have hiding back there?"

"Gangu!" The girl managed to scream. She was dealt a strong blow and fell next to Grimmjow. She stayed low, her captor was now taking a fighting stance. Her face filled Grimmjow's vision and she touched his cheek softly. "Ganju will save us, hold on."

Tears streaked down her face and he felt her hand slide beneath him. When it made contact with the wound he groaned but could not move. She pressed hard and he felt a muscle spasm of pain, his eyes beginning to close.

"No, don't pass out, stay awake, they'll be able to save you, please stay awake."

He tried his best, but his mind was drifting to Rin. He wished it was her hand on his back, he wished it was the golden dragon, but he had to hang on so he could save her. He kept his good eye open, willing himself to survive.

Beyond them the brawl had begun, and the already beaten men were easily taken down or frightened off by Gangu's gang. Grimmjow and the girl found themselves surrounded again, but this time by friends.

"Tiffany!" Gangu knelt next to her in concern, but her black and blue face turned to his in desperation.

"Please save him." Ganju looked down at the beaten man before her. Though torn and bloody he recognized the clothes of Ichigo's world.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but if he hadn't tried to save me– " Her words choked off, and Gangu took her in his arms. The pressure on Grimmjow's back weakened momentarily until it was taken over by another. He was barely clinging to consciousness when the man named Gangu leaned in.

"I don't know who you are, but you saved a friend of mine. I owe you, we'll take care of you."

"Soul reapers..." Grimmjow hissed. "Don't let...them find...me..." Then he was gone. Gangu stood up.

"Soul Reapers eh? Then I guess there's only one place to take him."


	8. Chapter 8

Kukaku looked down at the injured man laying on her floor. He was on his stomach, his bandaged arms wrapped unconsciously around the pillows under his head in his deep sleep. The most tender injuries of his stomach were also supported by small cushions to avoid pressure on the areas and his broken ribs were wrapped tight but real point of concern was the deeply red stained patch of gauze tied tightly against his lower back. Kukaku had not been here when the surgery on his back had taken place, nor when his other injuries had been cared for. This was the first she'd heard of the whole ordeal and now she looked from the body to her slightly nervous brother standing beside her.

"You idiot!" She screamed kicking him across the room. He tumbled head over heels before slamming into the back wall. The twin servants who had tended to the young man's wounds cringed waiting for their reprimand as well but Kukaku's anger seemed only to be directed at her brother for the moment. He collected himself and stumbled over to her.

"But sis, he saved Tif."

Kukaku paused slightly at this. Tiffany was one of few friends to her family, not very strong but always ready to defend the Shiba clan's honour.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, she said so herself."

"Is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's resting upstairs– "

"Go get her."

"Can't we let her–"

"No, this is too important."

Gangu relented and left. Kukaku bent down and touched the man's temple. Her suspicions were confirmed. She removed her hand and waited for her brother.

"Kukaku." The girl's face was a mix of purples and blues where she'd been slapped around but she tried to ignore her pain as she approached her long time friend.

"Tiffany." Kukaku wrapped her one arm around the girl in a quick and comforting embrace. "I'm glad your safe. I'm also sorry I had to wake you but this is important. You need to tell me everything that happened, especially what you know about this man."

They took a seat and were served some tea as the girl told her story. Her voice trembled only slightly but she seemed determined to remain strong in the presence of Kukaku. When she described the red blast of light and the tiger, Gangu's eyes widened in shock but Kukaku's gaze remained steady.

"What is he then?" Ganju finally asked.

"An arrancar. Actually, _the _arrancar the Soul Society's been searching for."

"An arrancar?" The girl squeaked. "But he nearly died trying to save me."

"And that's the only reason I haven't already finished him off." Kukaku said sharply but then her voice softened when she saw the fearful look in the brunette's eyes. "Don't worry, I owe him for doing what my brother failed to do. You should never have been in danger in our territory, I owe this man for saving you and for protecting the Shiba Clan's honour. But there's another reason I could never kill him."

"What is it sis?"

"This is the one that caused all that trouble in the Seireitei last year. This is the one they say is the King of Zampakutos."

Her words were met with awed silence. Then Gangu jumped to his feet.

"No way. He should have been able to wipe that gang out no problem then."

"Look at him. He's in a gigai. Clearly he doesn't want to be found. He couldn't risk leaking enough spiritual pressure that the soul reapers could find him."

"But to take a beating like that just to keep his cover...he could have just gone back to Heuco Mundo instead."

"No, if he endured that much torture, he must have some reason to stay here. But in the end his soul had to make a move. That tiger, he's supposed to be the king, and he had no choice but to save his master. The Soul Reapers probably felt his presence."

Kukaku stood and leaned over the sleeping man. "I guess you did the right thing after all, brother. This is the only place he'll be safe from them."

"Wha-What? You're not mad?"

"Nope. I can't wait to talk to him and find out what he's doing here."

Grimmjow moaned a little in his sleep but did not wake.

"Although for his sake, I think it would be best if he remains asleep for a while longer. He's not going to feel too good when he wakes up."

* * *

It was several days before Grimmjow woke. Kukaku and her servants had spent many hours using their various healing techniques to help heal some of the most vicious wounds, especially the one in his back. He had several broken ribs, one wrist was shattered, the other arm had been dislocated and countless deep bruises, cuts and welts covered his body. Not to mention the terrible cuts and swelling on his face. Indeed, waking was not a comfortable feeling.

His first thoughts were, as usual, about Rin. By now, however, he knew he would not feel her presence beside him. He knew he was not in his bed in their apartment. He felt pain in every inch of him and knew he was somewhere unfamiliar but he just couldn't seem to care. Then, slowly, he began to remember the girl, the gang, and the incredible pain in his back. And then Zizimu.

"Shit!" He realized at once the Soul Reaper's had probably been alerted to his presence and he needed to move but even his small attempt to roll off his stomach was too painful and he collapsed back into the pillows, even the flesh of his face burning in pain as he let his head sag into them.

He could not tell if this was the Seireitei or not but it did not look like the 4th division or the 12th, thankfully. He turned his head slowly to the side to breath in more air and saw the wild haired, scantily dressed warrior woman before him. She squatted next to him so they could lock eyes and he knew she was one of his kind. She smiled as if she knew his thoughts.

"Name's Kukaku Shiba." she said and before he could speak she continued, "and I see you must be Grimmjow, the King of Zampakutos."

He opened his mouth, it cracked painfully, and his throat was too dry to say anything. The woman reached for a glass with a straw and placed it next to his head so he could drink as much as he had the strength to. He swallowed painfully and still found it difficult to speak.

"You saved my friend, so we saved you. We won't turn you over to the soul reapers, I'm not very fond of them you see. You're safe for now, so just rest. But if you can, I wanted to know why you are here. What's made you risk returning to the Soul Society?"

Grimmjow shut his eyes but was still awake. "Rin." the word rasped out his throat. "I'm looking for..."

"She died then? And you came here to find her." He nodded ever so slightly.

"Do you know..." he was fading, fighting to cling to his thought. "...how to find..."

"Shh. Go back to sleep, we'll talk about it when you're stronger." It was all he needed to hear to allow him to slip back into darkness.

* * *

It took a long time for Grimmjow's wounds to heal. He was in an incredible amount of pain both from the beating and not being able to move. He had been informed that the surgery on his kidney had been delicate and dangerous and that as it was they weren't certain it would heal properly. He was fevered and sick from what they said was some sort of poisoning that leaked out of his kidneys and if he moved more of it could get in his system and kill him.

He just wished he could lie on his back but it was out of the question so he lay hugging the pillows ahead of him, chin propped up on his crossed arms and trembling from both fever and cold shivers. Mostly he slept due to the medicines and pain killers he was given. After about six days however, the fever passed, his wound closed over enough that he could move and with relief he pushed himself to his knees.

His muscles ached from being in one position for so long, his ribs still throbbed along with many other pains but the most striking was his back. He didn't feel it reopen but every breath shot pain through his right side. He pushed through the pain and came to a wobbly stand. Gangu watched him for a moment before coming to his side and bracing him. Grimmjow wanted to protest but already a knee was giving out. He clung to the other pathetically.

"Damn it!" he cursed, forcing his leg to straighten.

"Maybe you should– "

"Just a few steps, I just need to take a few steps..." He gasped as the movement brought electric pain to almost every part of him. Sweat beaded on his bandaged torso and forehead but he forced himself forward until he saw muscular bare legs before him and worked his eyes up to meet Kokaku's cool ones.

A looked passed between them, she understood, and wordlessly stepped out of their way and came to put her one arm under his other armpit to help him along. They walked a circle around the room before he was gasping in pain and dripping in sweat and Kokaku ordered them to stop.

"That's enough big boy, down you go." She and her brother lowered him back to his bed where he rolled to his side still gasping for air. He was mad at how weak he was but he had made it around the room, so he could at least be thankful for that. Already his eyes were closing. But something struck him and his eyes snapped back open.

"Kokaku." he rasped. She squatted next to him. "About finding the girl...you said..."

"Yes. You were lucky to find me. I think I can help you out but it will take some time. I will also need you in better shape, you're the only way for me to collect her spiritual pressure to trace."

He pushed himself up on his elbow.

"How? I can do it."

"No. Zizmu will have to help. He will know how to communicate the information to me."

"Zizimu!"

"No!" Kokaku was demanding for once. "Zizmu knows better. You aren't strong enough yet."

Grimmjow made a face but lowered himself back to the pillows. His body jerked as the stab wound shot pain through him. Kokaku disappeared from his view and a second later he felt her warm hand on his lower back, gently peeling back the bandage. He squeezed the pillow between his arms unconsciously.

"What is this?" She said, pulling the bandage away completely, forgetting Grimmjow's pain in the process and causing him to stifle a cry. Gangu knelt down too.

"I don't know, I couldn't see anything past the blood when we were patching him up."

"Is it a tattoo?"

"Its my espada ranking, at least, it used to be." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

"A six." Kokaku murmured. "The knife went right through the middle of it."

"Does it matter?" Gangu asked.

"I don't know, does it?" her voice was directed at the back of Grimmjow's head.

"I don't really know. Its not really a tattoo...It came when Aizen used the Hoguky on us."

"It did..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but we'd better keep an eye on it...and you." She rebandaged the wound and walked to Grimmjow's front. "Sleep time."

"But what about Rin?"

Kokaku just smiled and he didn't like the look. Two fingers touched his temple and he was out.


	9. Chapter 9

Another week passed before Grimmjow able to walk about freely without supervision for fear of him passing out. He walked the halls of the Shiba house going in circles trying to build his strength.

The girl was there too, the one he'd saved. He didn't want her thanks, she even made him feel guilty, like he'd chosen her over Rin. If he hadn't gotten hurt, he'd have been able to start finding her with Kokaku's plan but then he knew Rin would never see it that way.

Still, the way she watched him guiltily bother him. He stopped on the balcony, letting the breeze run though his bandages on his torso. There were so many he didn't bother with a shirt. He leaned heavily on the railing, the pain in his back was powerful but he refused to give into it. Still, when the shy girl came out and saw his quavering shoulders she hurried to his side to assist.

"You must rest."

"No I'm fine."

"But you're in pain." she said the words but more was implied, _because of me_.

"Look, this is not your fault."

"But it is."

"No, it isn't so leave me alone." the girl fell silent. She eyed him for a long while then left.

"Creepy girl." He muttered.

"She likes you. I mean, you were her rescuer after all."

He jumped at Kokaku's unexpected voice, the pain lanced through him and he crashed to his knees, clutching the porch railing for dear life. He couldn't help the pained cry that escaped him.

"Shit Kokaku!" he whispered into his arms. She watched him pull himself up painfully, stubbornly not asking for help, but that left knee wouldn't lock and she eased his descent the second time. He knelt still clutching the rails and leaning his head into them. She took the opportunity to rip the bandages off mercilessly and check the wound. It seemed to be healing well.

"Well?" He gasped. Her fingers brushed the scarred six and he went rigid. One of the rungs of the railing snapped in his hand and he screamed one loud curse.

"What did you do?" He demanded when he got his breath back.

"I barely touched it. Something's really wrong." She left it unbandaged, not wanting to cause him that pain again and called for Gangu's help. It took the two of them to get the ex-espada back on his feet and he still couldn't put any weight down on that side.

"I thought he was better." Gangu said to his sister as if Grimmjow wasn't between them.

"Its that six, there's something really wrong, let's get him to the basement."

Grimmjow had walked around and around the upstairs and wasn't even aware there was a basement but a secret panel in the floor opened up and a set of stairs greeted them. They made a painfully slow decent and eventually came to a lab-like room where they helped Grimmjow onto a stretcher of sorts. He lay on his stomach again, his torso heaving with rapid breaths.

"What is this place?" He moaned. He knew these people were special. They had powers not unlike soul reapers and tons of knowledge about the soul society but down here was a sort of bunker, stock piled with explosives, fireworks, powders and medicine.

As his eyes were distractedly roaming the room he felt a small prick and a soothing, cool sensation spread through his limbs making him relax. He was still very lucid but the pain was distant now.

He watched as best he could as Kohaku moved busily about the room gathering things. She made a chalk drawing on the wall and began a chant of non sequiturs. When she was finished she moved to the next wall, then the rest, the ceiling and the floor.

"There, now we're untracable."

She reached into a drawer and drew out what looked like a cell phone. She seemed to only need to hit one button.

"Guess who." She said.

"Kokaku, long time!" The shopkeeper's voice could be heard by everyone in the room. She set the phone on the table and pressed a button so it was on speaker.

"I have been taking care of a mutual friend but have hit a snag and was wondering if you could help."

"You, hit a snag? And I assume we're talking about a certain ex-arrancar."

"We are. I need to know the significance of espada numbers."

There was a slight hesitation. "Why?"

"He was stabbed through the middle of his and even though it looks closed over I can't even touch it without causing him great pain. I think its slowing down the healing of his other injuries too."

There was thoughtful silence on the other end.

"What do you know about the numbers Grimmjow?"

"Not much." He said to the air. "But its sort of like a brand Aizen gave us."

"With the Hogyku?"

"I guess. When he made us espada it appeared."

"Then I think I understand."

"What?"

"Its like a nerve, a nerve to your spiritual power. Have you manifested Zizmu since it happened?"

"Right after, he defended me."

"And since?"

"No."

"Try."

Grimmjow felt slightly panicked. He concentrated and heard Zizimu in his mind but when they tried to separate a searing pain shot through the scar. He yelled into the pillow in his arms.

"I take it you couldn't manifest him."

"No." Kokaku answered for the still panting arrancar.

"This could take some time to figure out."

"Time!" Grimmjow growled but the anger did not entirely mask the desperation in his voice.

"There is little I can do over the phone."

"Well do what you can!"

"I don't know if it–"

"Urahara! If there is anything you can do..."

There was a deep sigh. "Kokaku do you know anything about Charkras?"

"Yeah."

"Well I believe it works on the same principal. The energy is pooled in that one spot and unable to escape. Unfortunately its not a real chakra and we won't be able to release it with chi flows..."

"Get to the point." Grimmjow moaned.

"Your spiritual power is locked in that spot. The scar tissue is probably preventing it from flowing elsewhere."

"So?" Kokaku asked.

"So there's two options. Wait til it heals, or open it up."

"What are the risks?"

"With waiting for it to heal, not much, but the scar tissue might remain and keep his powers blocked. By opening it up again, the risks are obvious, but it might be faster."

"Define faster." Grimmjow demanded.

"Don't get me wrong. This is a problem. In both cases, we're looking at weeks before you'll be in any shape to fend off soul reapers and search for Rin, even manifest Zizmu. And believe me, this is perfect for the soul reapers. If they get wind that your powerless.."

"I get it."

"No. You must not attempt to leave Kokaku's until you're healed."

"I said I get it."

"You better."

"So how do we go about this?" But Kokaku already knew Grimmjow's answer.

"The fast way."

Again, Urahara sighed. "Then you will have to give me some time to figure this out exactly. In the mean time, make sure he stays still." The last words were directed at Kokaku and before he could react, the warrior woman's hands were on Grimmjow's temple and he didn't even feel his head sink into the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

_It will be painful._ Grimmjow blinked and found himself in his inner world.

"What hasn't been lately?" He sighed and the tiger came to lay his head on his lap.

_True. I miss them too. _

"We'll find them. We just have to get past this whole mess and we'll be okay."

_But you must not do anything rash._

"I won't risk not finding her. But imagining her out there, with people like those thugs who were going to–"

_I know. But then what world doesn't have that?_

"Heuco Mundo."

There was silence and the tiger looked at him.

"I'm serious. All the espada are dead, there's no hollow that can challenge me and some of the palace is still in place."

_You'd shut her off in your own world to protect her? Would she be happy?_

"She'd be safe."

_You know she would hate it._

Grimmjow almost protested but then he nodded. "I know. But it's the one place where all these people couldn't reach us."

They said nothing more for a long while. Grimmjow closed his eyes against the tree and then he felt the world tremble a little. Kokaku was waking him.

"We'll sort this out Zizimu." He said as he opened his eyes and breathed in the cottony scent of his pillow. He was back upstairs, its looked to be mid day– he'd been asleep for at least twenty hours.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"You were exhausted. Kisuke is researching but he said you need to heal more before we attempt anything."

Grimmjow squeezed the pillow hard to suppress his frustration. He sat up slowly. He felt the pain but it wasn't sharp like before, just dull and constant. He tried not to let it show on his face.

"Don't let anything touch it and the pain will stay level, at least that's was Kisuke says." Grimmjow nodded and noticed he was shirtless and no blanket had been placed over top of him. His other wounds were slowly coming along but also needed some time.

"Damn that guy." He muttered. Kokaku ignored him

"Time to eat!" She grabbed his forearm and pulled him up. He staggered but found his footing.

The next few days were more of the same. He slept, ate and did as much exercise as he could but occasionally his right leg would give out for not reason other than an extra twinge of pain at his back and his knee would come crashing into the floor. It was beyond frustrating. But then the day came when he descended to the basement, prepared to take whatever punishment was necessary to get his powers back.

Kokaku finished sealing off the room so no spiritual power could leak out and called Urahara. Grimmjow lay on his stomach and Gangu came to his sides holding straps in his hands. Grimmjow immediately tensed and made to get off the bed but the twinge in his back sent him flat.

"Trust me man, its for all our safety." Gangu said but he did not make a move without Grimjow's permission.

"What are they going to do?"

"Re-open the scar tissue. You broke a railing last time sis barely touched it, what do you think is going to happen this time?"

"I don't like being out of control."

"Its been weeks, you don't trust us?" Grimmjow didn't answer. He owed the siblings a lot but his trust was a hard thing to come by.

"Just do it." He said finally. Gangu slipped the padded straps around his wrists and ankles. His body remained tensed the entire time as if it was Kurotsuchi himself doing the procedure.

"Now Grimmjow." The voice over the speaker made him turn his attention away from his uncomfortable position.

"Yeah old man?"

"You and Zizmu are going to need to work together on this. Zizmu is going to want to burst right out of you if this works, but you really need to get your spiritual power flowing inside of you again. Try to think about it like your blood circulating." There was a moment of silence and they knew Grimmjow was talking to Zizimu.

"Okay. He's gets it."

"But you have to help him. Restrain him."

"Restraint isn't really my thing."

"Try. We would sedate you, but its crucial that you control the flow of your energy."

"Okay, I get it."

"Okay, good luck." Kokaku nodded to her brother and he put his hands against Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Try to relax" the woman's voice was actually kind and soft, it unnerved him and he felt her cool hand slide across his back, easing his muscles to relax. He did his best until it came that spot. The hand raised away and he tried to look to see was she was doing but Gangu was purposely blocking his view.

An instant before it happened he felt the cool thin edge of a blade, then there was white light and nothing but agony.

All thoughts of energy and circulation left him. In fact all thoughts left him altogether and he was trapped in an endless sea of white. He couldn't even see Zizimu. He thought he would drown in the pain but then a voice floated to him and it receded. His body still trembled but he looked around apprehensively. The voice called again, a little clearer this time and he knew who it was.

He was not one to normally feel fear, but he felt it now.

"Grimmjow."

He had fallen to his knees but now he turned behind him and saw the brown hair and those white robes that made the figure look bodiless in this place of light. He squinted but there was no doubting who it was.

"Aizen."

He approached and the light seemed to get brighter and Grimmjow was forced to close his eyes. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"You're trembling." Said the falsely soothing voice. The ground beneath him shifted, he could feel the darkness and opened his eyes again. They were in the throne room at Heuco Mundo. Still, Grimmjow did not move. His confusion overrode every other emotion. Aizen's hand moved to his chin and their eyes locked.

"You know I heard you."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When you sat there, in my throne. You wished I could see you, but I could, I did. You hate me."

Grimmjow finally got a hold of himself and ripped away from his old master. He tried to stand but his body was still trembling and even here the pain ripped through his kidney and his knee let go. He tried to hold in the cry but failed.

Aizen swooped down next to him holding his trembling body against his own in some sort of false gesture of comfort. Grimmjow tried to pull away but the pain was coming back and he slumped against the ex-soul reaper.

"I control it. I'm the only thing keeping the full force of it from hitting you." And just as if to prove a point he let Grimmjow feel the full force of the agony for a split second, enough to make him scream and fall deeper into Aizen's arms.

"Have I died then? This is my Hell?" He asked softly, his words muffled by the white fabric.

"Oh no, I could never allow that, because then we would both be dead."

"But you're already dead you bastard."

Again the pain struck and he couldn't hold back the whimper. Pain had never brought him to tears before but he was pretty damn near close now.

"Careful, I'm still your master."

Grimmjow remained silent. "But...what is going on?"

"I always knew Grimmjow. The moment I saw you I knew you were the legendary King. You just weren't matured yet so I helped the process along with the Hogyoku."

"Yamamoto said it wasn't our time."

"He's right. You weren't supposed to arrive for another hundred years or more, but then, I didn't want to wait that long to bring down the Soul Society."

"But you died."

"Part of me, yes. But you're body was mine as soon as I seared that six into you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be King. I knew that no matter what happened, even if I won the war, you would eventually challenge me, when the time came for Zizimu to rise. I had to ensure my survival, and my supremacy."

"Where is he? Were is Zizimu?" Aizen's grip around him tightened almost like a hug.

"When they released the energy I pushed him out. Don't worry, now you have me."

"Bast– " The word was cut off by another scream and this time Aizen let it go on longer, enough to feel his white robes wet with the arrancar's tears. When it was over Grimmjow was completely limp except for the two or three sobs that still managed to escape his exhausted body.

"You know how this is going to play out. The pain will keep coming until you give this body to me."

Grimmjow remembered the monster Haku, how he'd wanted to eat him to become king. Aizen knew the thought as it passed through his mind.

"No. Its not the same. Haku was stupid. You have to accept me so that I can control Zizimu, otherwise this will never work."

Since Aizen seemed to be able to read his mind Grimmjow didn't bother trying to fight past the exhaustion to speak. His continued confusion was laid out before his former master.

"It's simple really. I used the Hogyoku to infuse a piece of my soul into you. When my mortal form was burned to ashes, the rest of my soul reverted back to here. But I was trapped. Hie captured you and messed with your mind and soul too much for me to get the upper hand. He was awakening Zizimu. Then Toshiro came along and woke him up completely. That was never part of my plan. I was supposed to get control before you connected. Zizimu is the king after all, I couldn't challenge him. Then you made things even more complicated by getting that woman involved. You actually went and fell in love, there was absolutely no room in your soul for anything else. I had hoped when she was killed I could take over, and indeed, you blocked out Zizimu, leaving your soul wide open. That's when I figured out I was trapped. I hadn't infused myself in your body, just this one spot. But now that its been opened, I finally have free range. You know, if you hadn't come looking for that bitch none of this–"

Grimmjow didn't have much left but he hurled it all at Aizen. He managed to get one hand on his neck while screaming obscenities before the mind shattering pain struck. Aizen let him writhe on the floor for what seemed like eternity in reality was only a matter of minutes.

He couldn't believe he was conscious when it ended, his mouth wall full of blood where he'd bit down hard on his tongue, his eyes stung from tears and his every muscle spasmed. He had to get out of this place, where ever it was, and find Zizimu.

"I afraid that's not going to happen, Grimmjow, you have no power here."

"Get out of my fucking body." He spat. Another jolt of pain, he jerked up and smacked his head against the tile.

"Language."

"Fuck you." His back arched in pain, Aizen put a foot on his stomach and pressed him flat against the floor, increasing the pain, if possible, when the tattoo struck the stone tile. When Aizen closed off the pain he remained with the one foot on Grimmjow's heaving stomach and leaned close.

"Are we done with this game yet? I won't break your mind, that would be no good, but I'll take you to the very edge if you make me." The pressure lifted, Grimmjow coughed and rolled to one side to block Aizen out of his sight. It was all he had the strength to do before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Gangu had held on for about three seconds after Kokaku sunk her scalpel into the flesh of Girmmjow's back. She was carefully cutting through the scar tissue and even though her brother was bucked off, her hand was skilful and did the job smoothly. She pulled out, finished in a matter of seconds. But the man on the table did not stop screaming or fighting. The strap on his strongest arm snapped but then nothing, he went limp, hardly breathing.

"What happened?" Came Urahara's voice.

"I- I'm not sure." Kokaku looked genuinely afraid. There was an oppressively dark presence in the room, then a white burst of light and the white tiger burst forth. It was shaking in rage and Gangu leapt protectively in front of his sister.

Kisuke heard the roar and screamed through the speaker, "Zizimu!"

The beast turned in confusion but knew the voice. "Zizimu they are friends. They were trying to heal your master–"

"I know!" The tiger roared but his rage was unrestrained. "Bastard!"

Kokaku brushed her brother aside. "What is it?"

"Aizen." The word hissed out and everyone was silent. Then, "I failed. I failed my master, I never sensed the other soul."

"What are you talking about?" Kisuke asked, his voice taught with anticipation.

"He has my master trapped in his own dark world. He sealed his soul into my master's body when he put the tattoo on him with the Hogyoku. When he died he went there. That pain has been him, and now, we've just released him. He pushed me out and I can't get back."

"I thought you were Grimmjow's heart, won't he die?"

Zizimu turned to the woman.

"As long as I'm alive out here he'll survive, but he's powerless in there. Aizen thinks that if he takes over, he'll take over me."

"And will he?"

Zizimu growled slightly at Gangu but calmed himself. "Of course not. Grimmjow is my master, but I am the king. Its complicated but– "

"You obey your master out of loyalty but not because he controls you. You are the more powerful." Kiskue finished for him.

"Yes, but he will always be my master, I just, need to guide him sometimes."

"Your connection in unique. Aizen can't understand."

"So he will torture my master thinking he can win when he cannot."

Gangu hesitated to speak again, but did. "But what if he gains control of his body? Will he still have his Soul Reaper powers? What will happen?"

No one responded because no one knew.

* * *

"ZIZIMU!" Grimmjow ran barefoot through the endless sands of the imaginary Hueco Mundo. Every muscle strained to push him forward. Aizen was watching him somewhere, he was sure, but when he'd woken alone he couldn't help himself. He had to run, to try to find his other half. He stumbled, gasping, his voice raw. He tried to keep going but it was useless, his legs gave way.

He didn't have to look up to know Aizen was there, he'd been waiting for him to reach his point of exhaustion.

"If I die, you die. And without Zizimu, I die." He said when Aizen crouched next to him and hauled him up by his hair.

"Zizmu is fine. He's just not here." Again, Aizen heard the confusion in Grimmjow's mind but didn't bother to clarify. There was a strange tugging sensation and Grimmjow suddenly found cold floor beneath him instead of sand. They were back in Las Nochas.

He pushed himself off the ground and tried to rub the sand from his sweaty body but gave up and collapsed into a chair.

"Why did you let me look for him?"

"I didn't think you would believe me if I just told you so I thought I'd let you get that little inconvenience out of the way."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"So what do we do? You know I'll never let you take over."

"I think you will."

"Why?"

Aizen just smiled and Grimmjow didn't have time to brace himself before the pain struck. He held back the cry for as long as physically possible but eventually it came and that was when Aizen stopped. Grimmjow slumped back in the hard chair. Aizen stood and leaned close to his ear.

"That's why."

"No." Grimmjow rasped but before another burst of pain he continued, "No, it doesn't make sense. How will that make Zizmu accept you?"

"Because he's loyal to you. Once I make you my servant again you'll do what I say, and he'll do what you say."

"But he won't."

"Of course he will, he's you zampakuto, he'd do anything to stop your suffering, and he can never disobey you."

"I thought you said you've been here all along. Zizmu is always doing what he wants."

Aizen starred at him and Grimmjow realized maybe he didn't see _everything_.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always making me get up in the middle of the night and go rescue people. And sometimes he won't let me kill people."

"Impossible, those were your choices not his."

"No, they weren't."

"Don't try to lie to me. Now, down to business." Aizen kicked Grimmjow's chair out from under him and caught him in a rough hold. The pain began, Grimmow fought not to give into Aizen's touch, he knew it was all a part of the mental game, but he couldn't help his hands knotting in the white robes as he screamed and sobbed into the embrace of the man who tortured him.


	12. Chapter 12

"How long are we supposed to let this go on for?"

Kokaku was back in the basement. It was four days since Grimmjow had lost consciousness, and Zizmu lay whimpering most the time.

She had the phone to her ear as she watched the pale man on the bed. His scar was healing at least, but he was still lost to them.

"This is very bad. I'm considering sending Ichigo for back up but I don't want to risk getting his sister involved. If Aizen gets out the whole Soul Society is in danger. We need to warn them."

"Like that's going to happen." The woman snorted but she knew in the depths of her heart the shopkeeper was right. If Grimmjow was not the King, she probably would have killed him already to prevent the risk– probably. She had grown rather fond of the gruff hybrid and his muscular body. He was a warrior, like minded, and he had rescued her friend. That, in fact, was why he suffered so now, and for that reason alone, she owed him enough to try to find a solution that didn't involve killing him.

"How is Zizimu?"

"Hard to tell. He's stopped talking and I can't tell if he's in pain or just depressed."

"Hmm. I'm starting to think I might need to take the risk and come over there myself."

"Well, you're always welcome–" There was a scream, a vice grip around her shoulder and she dropped the phone. Grimmjow's eyes locked on hers and Zizmu leapt up. He made a move but still could not rejoin his master.

"The Seireitei..." Grimmjow managed, he was obviously fighting for control of his body. His hand slipped from Kokaku and his eyes fell to Zizimu. "The kid, now!"

Zizimu clamped his jaws on Grimmjow's arm, there was a flash of white and they were gone.

Kokaku had stumbled back a few paces and when her vision cleared she picked up the phone.

"I don't think we need to warn the Soul Reapers after all."

* * *

Much to his shame, Grimmjow had broken down into a long bout of sobbing when the hours of torture ended. The room had shifted again and he was in a bed, his bed from so long ago, and Aizen had 'left' though he was sure he was still watching. He controlled this whole place inside of Grimmjow's body and that made him even more angry. Even though Aizen had lifted the pain his body still ached and trembled and he clutched his pillow like a life line.

He hated that his pillow was wet with his tears, he hated that his throat was hoarse from the screams and most of all he hated that he was cold because his torturer's arms were no longer around him in that paradoxical embrace.

Reading his thoughts, Aizen was there in an instant. Grimmjow cursed himself for playing into his game.

He remained facing the wall and curled the pillow into this chest trying to hide the tear stains even though the logical part of him knew he could hide nothing from Aizen here. He flinched as one cool hand traced down his back.

"It doesn't have to be like this. You know what you have to do."

Grimmjow said nothing, his body involuntarily shaking under Aizen's hand.

"And you know I can never do it." He said back with a little more strength in his voice than he expected.

"Of course you can, because, in the end, you have nothing. You don't belong anywhere, you're not an arrancar anymore. Do you even know what you are? You will give in because you want Zizimu back but that can't happen until you say yes. You'll give in, because you have nothing to hang onto. And when I'm done with you, you'll be so desperate–"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow spun on the bed and grabbed Aizen's robes. The other waited before striking him with the pain. "This is my body, all I have to do is kill you."

"You can't do that on your own. Maybe Yamamoto could, maybe. But you'd never give yourself over to them."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Am I?" Aizen calmly raised an eyebrow. "Tosrhiro won't be able to help you. Kurotsuchi will get his claws on you–"

"Doesn't matter. You just doomed yourself. You don't get it. I'll do anything to get her back, even if it means giving myself over to the Soul Reapers."

Something flicked through Aizen's eyes, he realized he'd made a mistake. The pain began but something was different. Grimmjow knew he just needed to get out long enough to get to the Seireitei. Whatever happened to him then didn't matter, as long as he got Aizen out he would eventually find Rin.

He screamed through the pain and rage, knocking Aizen flat. The pain was crippling but this was his only chance, he got in one solid blow and Aizen was momentarily stunned. The pain slipped away, it wouldn't last long, but he had to go now.

His eyes ripped open, everything was a blur, his words, the room, but Zizimu was there, understood what needed to be done and they were gone.

* * *

Renji, Ikaku and Yachiru sat eagerly anticipating the long expected fight between the Captains of the 10th and 11th divisions. They were among many others who stood at a safe distance, anticipation rising.

Rangiku stood alongside them too, but her arms were folded in concern. She had seen this coming a long time off but wasn't looking forward to it. Of course, she knew her captain could win, but probably not without sustaining injury.

The fight was not because the two captains had come to hate each other. They'd grated on each others nerves in the weeks they'd been assigned to work side by side, but ever since Toshiro got restless and offered to join in training Zaraki's men, the bigger captain had gotten more and more eager to fight his colleague one on one. That raw power was impressive and he wanted to take it on.

Rangiku had watched the blood lust rub off on her captain just the slightest bit over the past weeks. He was probably stir crazy after so much had happened to him and so many battles had been fought only for him to wind up doing hours of paper work each day. So finally, he had relented, and maybe with a little more enthusiasm than he let on, and accepted Zaraki's challenge. Now, every Soul Reaper that could was gathered to watch what would surely be the most epic battle they ever witnessed.

"Is it starting?" Rukia's voice reached her as she pushed her way to the front. Her voice had sounded a little too excited and she got a harsh look from Rangkiu so she moved down to Renji.

"Brother let you come?"

"Course he didn't. He thinks I'm training the squad but where do you think the whole squad is? This is the best training they can get anyway, to see two masters go head to head."

"Nice excuse."

"Shut up."

They silenced themselves as the fight began. It was nothing short of epic. Toshiro restrained his bankai, since Zarakai had none, and for a while satisfied himself with clashing his ghost blade against the nameless one. But Zaraki really wanted to go all out and he used his strength to force his smaller opponent to release his power after he received a long cut down one shoulder.

Zaraki laughed, fully enjoying the fight, even when his own shoulder erupted in blood. He threw off his eye patch and the ice wings shivered. Many of the nearby spectators fell from its force, Renji had to put an arm around Rukia. Then Zaraki got what he really wanted. Toshiro let go of his bankai and sword and merged with Hyorinmaru.

The silver glow increased his strength and speed and those who had never seen it before gasped in wonder. He blocked the blade with bare hands dodged faster than Zaraki could see. He got behind the giant, kicked the back of his knee and got a hand around his throat. Most thought it was over but Zaraki head butted him from behind, even in the dangerous position and it sent the small captain spinning back.

The jagged blade struck Hitsugaya's back, the edge deflected but the impact still very real and he grit his teeth as he rolled away from the second hit. His back ached so he moved back to blade from to avoid having to use his body as a weapon and a shield.

He leapt high, meaning to combine his flash step and the swing of his sword to force Kenpachi's own out of his hand but in mid air he felt that same sensation of power draining from him. His eyes widened, the ghost sword failed and he managed to squeeze out Kenpachi's name in time for the other to understand.

This is was the reason they'd been assigned to each other, he knew and instantly lowered his blade so he could catch the small captain.

As quickly as he had caught him he lowered him to the ground, waiting to see where the other would appear. There was a white light, the blue-haired man staggered forward next to his tiger and collapsed at Zaraki's feet. Toshiro was on his knees just behind him but it was not his help Grimmjow sought. He looked earnestly into the eyes of the giant who had his sword raised but was now confused by the pleading look and hesitated.

"Please...kill him..." The strangled words came out.

Zaraki bent down and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders. "Kill who?"

"Ai–!" The word was lost in a scream of pain and he convulsed and went limp in Zaraki's grasp. Rangiku, Rukia and Renji had now reached Toshiro who was clinging to consciousness and Ikaku and Yarchiru were at their bewildered Captain's side.

Ikaku drew his sword and held it toward the unconscious man but the pink haired girl was more interested in the tiger. He recognized her from before and bowed his head to her. She pet his head and gasped his neck.

"Little one." He rumbled in her ear and she squeezed him tight to let him know she was listening. "My master is in grave danger but so are you and all of your companions. Aizen lives within my master, your commander must help."

His words faded to pain filled growls and she sat with him as he sank to the ground. By now the crowd had closed in and all eyes were on her.

"Yachiru." Toshiro breathed hard. "What did he say?"

"We need Gramps right now. Aizen is still alive."


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow didn't want to open his eyes. Being dragged back into his mind was like being dragged back into hell. Aizen remained calm as he unleashed the pain on him, without end, taking him closer than he'd ever been to the brink of insanity.

When it ended his arched back slammed against the tiles and he couldn't move. Aizen bent low and tilted his head to face him.

"Is she really worth this? I have nothing else to do, I'm in no rush, I'll drag this on for years if I have to, so tell me, was she that good in bed?"

"Fucker." Grimmjow hissed.

"Haven't I taught you better." The jolt of pain made his body spasm again, he had no more tears to shed, no more voice to scream but every part of his mind was thrashing as Aizen pulled him into that horrible embrace and whispered low.

"Well, is she?"

He swallowed hard and even though his throat was dry and raw he managed to whisper, "I love her."

"You're not capable."

"It doesn't matter what you think."

"You didn't answer my question. You know what's coming. Tell me, is she worth the pain?"

Grimmjow knew what the words meant. He knew what hinged on his answer. If he said no, maybe he'd be spared. But Aizen would have won that small victory, that first one to break the flood gates of his mind. And he knew without a doubt the pain that would come with saying yes, but he'd made up his mind a long time ago that he would do anything for her. And so, through cracked lips his hoarse voice replied,

"Yes." His body went rigid in Aizen's arms and all the while the ex-captain smiled down at him like a loving father, holding him close as if he wasn't the one causing him pain.

* * *

There was a flurry of motion following the young lieutenant's statement. Zaraki hoisted his sudden prisoner over a shoulder and surprisingly Zizmu followed unquestioningly, Yachiru at his side with a comforting hand in his fur. Renji lifted Toshiro in his arms and followed after. Word had been sent for the head captain but right now both hybrids needed to see the Fourth division captain.

Toshiro was settled into a bed for observation but because of Zaraki's quick moving, he had sustained no injury this time and just needed to rest. Grimmjow was strapped down to a bed not far away, Zaraki standing guard until the Head Captain entered the room. Zizimu curled beside him and for the moment was unrestrained, but that was only because Unohana had ordered it so.

The situation was explained even as Unohana did her scan of Grimmjow. He still had bandages from before, many of the wounds had healed but there was a fresh one at his back, through his espada number. She felt a powerful riatsu there that concerned her but the Commander ordered Grimmjow to be kept in restraints so she could look no further.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would he come back here?" The Head Captain murmured but Zaraki spoke immediately.

"His eyes. I fought him once, he's a warrior, hard. But his eyes when he appeared, they were desperate. He was scared and in pain."

"Because of Aizen." The voice startled them all. It was Zizimu. He stood, Yachiru faithfully at his side.

"Explain." said the Commander. The white tiger told the story. Shock rippled through the room. He told of Aizen's mistake in saying that Yamamoto might be able to kill him.

"Of course I could, but so could anyone right now. All I have to do is destroy Grimmjow." A low growl came from Zizimu.

"But you know you can't. You know you'd doom everyone in every plain of existence if you let my master die, because you would be letting me die, and even you, in your short time, have come to feel what awaits us in a century's time."

No one but the Head Captain understood, but apparently the tiger was right because Yamamoto backed down.

"Captain Unohana, please step aside."

She bowed out of the way and everyone watched the Head Captain spread his hands above Grimmjow. He was searching and healing at the same time. The cracked ribs, the broken wrist, the bruises and swelling all disappeared but when he came to the hip Grimmjow's body jolted and he pulled back.

"Aizen's spiritual pressure is indeed inside his body. It is concentrated in this area but spreading."

"What can we do?" Unohana asked.

"Call for Mayuri, we need to confer."

"My master has little time." Zizmu protested.

The Head Captain glanced his way but said nothing. "Zaraki, stand guard."

The giant simply nodded. The Commander left but gave a brief glance at Yachiru on his way out. Unohana returned to Grimmjow to wipe some of the sweat from his body and cover his bare torso with a blanket and then checked Toshiro who was deep asleep. Renji, Rukia and Rangiku hovered next to him.

"Its probably going to get pretty busy in here soon, you will have to leave." Rangiku opened her mouth to protest but Renji suddenly doubled over beside her. Zabimaru disappeared from his sheath and he sank to the floor, Rukia clutching him close, easing his descent. His features softened, there was no pain, he just looked like he was asleep.

"Renji!" she cried. Unohana and an assistant lifted him into a bed as well. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him, we was simply asleep and could not wake. His eyes twitched like in a dream.

No one but Yachiru noticed when Zizimu lay flat on the floor sleeping deep. The young Soul Reaper almost said something but her zampaukto sang out to her and she stayed silent.

* * *

"Shit its cold, why can't we ever go to my inner world." Renji complained facing the small captain who stood before him.

"I don't even want to know what that would be like."

Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru ignored them, circling each other in their odd gesture of greeting.

"Why did you bring me here? In fact, how did you bring me here?"

Toshiro opened his mouth but another voice echoed across the white plains, almost invisible with his own pure snowy coat. "With my help. Its not natural but not impossible for zampakutos to connect like this. Instead of making us come out into your world, we simply draw you in here."

"I see." Renji said clearly not understanding. "But aren't you already on the outside?"

"I'm the King, I can do what I want." Toshiro almost grinned when he heard the cocky tones that were so familiar from Grimmjow but held it back, the situation was serious.

"What is going on Zizimu?"

The white tiger explained the situation. Toshiro was appalled but collected himself quickly.

"You have a plan then, if you've gathered us here?"

"I do. But it will be at great risk to you and Hyorinmaru, and Renji and Zabimaru if they are willing."

"Why them?"

"Because they are connected strongly to you, and you are connected strongly to me. And what I'm about to ask requires strong bonds."

Renji was entirely lost but listened intently.

"I cannot get back into my master, Aizen has shut me out. But he has not shut anyone else out, it would take too much power. When I move in and out of my master it is through his heart because I am his heart. You are individual beings. You move through spirit. This, Aizen cannot defend against. Aizen thinks Yamamoto can kill him, but I do not believe it can be done from the outside without killing my master. You must go in and kill him and save my master."

Toshiro sighed deep. Renji gave him a startled look.

"Is this really happening again? Is Aizen really alive?"

"Yes." Zizimu said sternly. "And he has already tortured my master nearly to the point of breaking his mind. He is weak without me and Aizen is breaking him mind, body and soul. If he wins, he will take over Grimmjow's body, and try to command me but fail. However, as far as I can tell, he will still have his old powers. You will all be in danger."

"Fine then, if we have to do this then we do it but is there no way to take more backup? What about Ichigo– "

"No– we cannot risk Ichigo or Karin's involvement, Aizen must never know what the girl is, in case he ever escapes."

"What about someone else then?"

"No one has the connections and there is no more time to forge them."

"Then we have to go." Toshiro said.

"You have to wake up first. I'm sorry, my master had little strength and I had to put the burden on you."

"Forget about it. Renji wake up and get Unohana to give me something to wake me up." Renji gave him a look. "I know, but its important. Now go."

Renji didn't really know how to wake himself but Zabimaru did and the redhead snapped back to reality with a jolt. The Commander was leering over him and he held back a flinch.

"What did he tell you?"

"There's little time, sir. He says that Captain Hitsugaya and I and our Zampakutos must enter Grimmjow's inner world and kill Aizen.

"Impossible."

"No." Its was Zizimu. "Dangerous, yes, but it's the only choice. Can you kill Aizen, from out here?"

The Commander glared down on him. "No."

"Then _they _are the only choice."

"Mere children sent to kill a demon of unspeakable power. I will not allow it."

"They are the only ones with the connections. They have the pathway in, they have done this before–"

"And nearly died. I killed Aizen, _my _bankai was what it took to bring him down."

"Well, we'll just have to hope that Toshiro's new powers will be enough."

There was a prolonged silence. Rukia and Rangiku were both distraught, tired of always being left behind.

"Do it." The Head Captain's words rumbled through he room like a chilling thunder. Renji spoke to Unohana, Kurotsuchi supplied her with the extra raiti and Toshiro awoke gasping. He calmed himself and jumped out of bed.

"Captain." It was Rangiku. He locked eyes with her and knew what she was thinking. How many times had he put her through this?

"Take care of the squad Matsumoto, until I get back." She only nodded.

Rukia caught Renji's hand and squeezed it tight. "Be careful you big idiot."

"You know me, I'm the definition of careful." she wasn't reassured one bit but she had to let go.

"How do we do this?" Renji asked.

"Just stay close." Toshiro's eyes alighted on Zaraki for a moment. He wished he could have that kind of back up as well, but he trusted Renji. They'd done this once, they would just have to do it again. Zaraki gave him a slight nod and he looked away, to the bed where Grimmjow lay.

"Abarai, get closer." Renji was willing to fight but all this mind mumbo jumbo was a little strange and he hadn't noticed he'd drifted back a bit.

Toshiro reach up and put and hand on his chest. "Put your hand on mine." The young captain instructed and he did. He felt a little surge as a connection was established. "Zabimaru, hold on tight." he said to the air and put his left hand over Grimmjow's heart.

There was a burst of spiritual power then nothing. The observers in the room weren't quite sure what they expected but Toshiro and Renji remained just as they were. Their eyes however, were shut tight and their bodies unmoving. They were there, but at the same time they were far away.


	14. Chapter 14

Renji landed hard next to Toshiro, not used to this sort of thing. But the white haired captain was already on the move. They were in Los Noches, Renji didn't even bother to question it. Toshiro seemed to know where he was going, Hyorinmary glowed in his hand.

"Just like last time right. But no Ichimaru. Just Aizen. Let me take him head on and if you think you can get a clean shot, take it."

"Yes sir."

They were running now, and soon Renji could hear what he suspected Toshiro heard all along. The wail, endless, pain filled, horrifying. They ran faster.

They were in the throne room. It made a sick kind of sense to Toshiro but not he scene he beheld. Aizen gripped Grimmjow firmly as he knelt on the floor, as if trying to comfort him, but he knew without a doubt, it was him causing him pain. Grimmjow's body was rigid in agony, his voice sounded hoarse but still the screaming came, muffled slightly in Aizen's elbow.

Toshiro remembered vividly the same tactic Hie had used. No matter how much his followers knew he was the source of their pain, they wanted to cling to the comfort he offered, and that was how he had controlled them. Hie had failed, now Aizen would too. Toshiro lunged, he was beyond anger. He moved at that lightening speed and Aizen seemed to genuinely not have sensed their presence.

Zizimu had been right. He tried to impale him right there, but Aizen dodged at the last second, flipping Grimmjow onto the floor. Toshiro flashed forward and got a deep cut across Aizen's chest before he disappeared in his own flash step. Renji countered last minute but staggered under the force of the blow. But Aizen made no further move, he disappeared and they were left alone.

Toshiro began to run after him but Hyorinmary unexpectedly ripped out of him and went to Grimmjow's side. Renji watched the spot where Aizen had vanished and shrugged helplessly when he looked back to the captain.

"Just keep your eyes open." Toshiro said as he came to Grimmjow's side as well.

Toshiro and Grimmjow had been through a lot together. He'd seen him beaten near the brink of death by Hie.

He'd seen him endure the pain of having Zizimu ripped from his chest and he'd seen him weep in despair at the loss of his lover but he'd never seen him broken by pain alone. His body shook uncontrollably on the floor, the screams had degenerated into irregular sobs that racked him.

He couldn't even seem to see Toshiro until he lay a small hand on his shoulder. Blood shot eyes opened, he squinted and slowly the face before him registered in his pain confused mind.

"Kid?" His voice was hardly audible but one hand stretched out to touch the arm holding his shoulder. "Tell me you're real."

"I am, Grimmjow, and I'm here to kill Aizen." Grimmjow's eyes shut and his hand returned to cover his face as sobs of relief escaped him. Hyorinmaru let out a mournful howl and without thinking Toshiro wrapped his hiori around the arrancar's shoulders and held him until the exhaustion won out and his body was still.

...

Renji stood guard in the entrance to the bed room. They had brought Grimmjow to a room to rest and Toshiro now worked to ease his tensed muscles with his healing kido. It seemed they had every power in here that they would on the outside world which was both frightening and comforting. It meant that Aizen too, would have great power. It had been twelve hours or so since Aizen had disappeared and they were unnerved.

"He can't be afraid of us." Renji said but clearly hoping the young captain would contradict him.

"Hmm, no. He must be strategizing. Zizmu said he had all the control in here but he can't control us. He didn't even know we'd gotten in. Maybe we won't be able to manipulate this world like he had been now that we're here."

"He didn't have a Zampakuto."

"I know. But when he uses it, he can make it so you can't see it."

"So you think this whole place is an illusion?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Hmmm..."

Grimmjow stirred under his covers and Toshiro lifted his hands that had been hovering over his body, trying to ease his pain. He stood back while the arrancar rolled over and wiped the sleep out of his raw eyes and focussed on the other two. He stiffened, not remembering what had happened before.

"Toshiro?" he rasped.

"Yeah. Do you remember before?"

The blue eyes shut in concentration. He shook his head a little. "I didn't think it was real."

He sat up, holding the blanket close around his shoulders looking cold and vulnerable. Toshiro handed him some water he'd produced with Hyorinmaru and he accepted it with trembling hands. After a while he set the cup down and leaned back against the wall, knees up to his chest, blanket wrapped close. He closed his eyes and Toshiro wordlessly continued the healing.

He couldn't really do much, the physical injuries were gone but he helped sooth the muscles, stop the tremors, and put his old cell mate at ease. His eyes remained closed and when Toshiro expended as much spiritual energy as he dared and stopped Grimmjow whispered,

"Where is Aizen?"

"I don't know. We'll find him and kill him."

"Who's we?"

"Renji Abarai, he was at the final battle with Hie. He helped me take down Aizen once, we can do it again."

"Let's hope. What about Yamamoto?"

"He can't come inside. Zizimu explained it to us."

"I see, so he's alright."

"Yes. But worried."

"With good reason." Grimmjow fell silent and Toshiro let him drift into a light sleep again.

"Is he alright?" Renji asked from the doorway as Toshiro approached.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this, even when Hie did his worst. Its probably because Zizimu is outside."

"Mm." Renji knew how powerless he'd be without Zabimaru. He couldn't imagine taking that much punishment without his power. "We need a plan. We can't just wait for Aizen to come back. We should–"

"Don't!" Grimmjow's head snapped up and startled them, he hadn't been asleep after all.

"Don't say anything in front of me. Aizen is in my mind, he know's everything I think. If I know your plan, he'll know your plan."

"Can he hear us?"

"I don't really know."

_You can still comminicate through us._ Zabimaru hissed in Renji's brain.

"You mean go into our inner world in Grimmjow's inner world?"

_Not quite._

"Here." Toshiro sighed understanding the one sided conversation. "Grimmjow, keep your eyes open." He touched Renji's heart and though they did not leave the castle their consciousness was blurred and the sound of their zampakuto's was all they could hear.

"We just have to wait." Toshiro said.

_No. We have to get Zizimu in here."_

"What, how?"

But their conversation did not last long. It seemed that this was th opportunity Aizen had been waiting for.

"KID!" Grimmjow pulled both Soul Reapers backwards into the room with him just as Aizen descended. They fell at his sides, snapping out of their trance.

"Finally got the nerve to come back did you?" Grimmjow sneered at his old master.

"Oh, its seems you've got your confidence back now that lil shiro's come to lick your wounds."

Grimmjow growled and lunged. It was pointless. The pain came and he fell at Aizen's feet. Toshiro was on him though and the pain didn't last long. The two rolled clear of the room into the hall. For a second, Grimmjow knew what was going to happen.

"Soul Reaper!" He grabbed Renji's wrist and suddenly there was a strong tug and they found themselves in sand. Toshiro and Aizen were gone from sight.

"What just happened?" Renji asked. "What did you do? Take us back!"

"It wasn't me. It was Aizen. He was trying to split us all up."

"So now what?"

"We have to try to get back to the castle and help the kid."

They looked at the castle far in the distance, Grimmjow readied himself to run but Renji put up a hand.

"This will be much faster. Bankai!"

...

"You're deeply connected. The two of you have forged a bond between your souls that runs deep, perhaps dangerously deep for you, Toshiro."

Toshiro glared back at Aizen. He didn't guess what was coming. Aizen twisted his wrist and he felt pain that he couldn't comprehend. Could Grimmjow have endure this all this time? He was distantly aware that Aizen had his arms around him, lifting his small body into his. He was screaming, loud, so loud he heard nothing else. Then it ended, he lay panting in his captor's arms.

"As I thought, you don't know how to close yourself off from him. Now his pain will be yours as well. You can go down together."

He smiled and it came again, Toshiro didn't know for how long before the sobs began but then something was taking over. He heard the rumble, it grew, it became a roar, and the pain was pushed back. Hyorinmaru blocked it off, sealed the connection and left Hitsugaya gasping for air. Aizen's face hardened as the realization struck and dropped Toshiro like he was on fire. For a long few moments the other could not move, the exhaustion from the pain was too much.

"Are we done, Aizen?" Toshiro managed to get to his feet, the cool soothing power of his Zampakuto bringing back his strength. "Are we done with all your stupid games?"

"You might be more trouble than I thought. Perhaps I should have killed Abarai first instead."

"Don't ignore me."

"No, I would never do that." He stepped forward at lightning speed and had a hand gripped tightly around Hitsugaya's shoulder. Before he could move the fabric of his uniform was torn away and the ancient scar revealed. "Does it still pain you? Do you still feel my power inside you?"

Toshiro wasn't quite sure why he wasn't moving away from him. He wasn't sure why he wasn't calling on his bankai at that very moment. But he waited motionless in Aizen's grip. "Isn't it ironic...here were are, back where I first tricked you into thinking Grimmjow was your friend, now you're back, fighting to save his life. How do you know it isn't an illusion this time?" His cold fingers were pressed deep into the scar tissue now. Toshiro felt Hyorinmaru glow in his hand.

"No." He swung but Aizen squeezed tight and he couldn't see anything but black. Aizen's other hand gripped the hilt of Hyorinmaru and his lips came close to his ear.

"I may have lost my hold over you out _there_. But in _here_, I control everything."

"No!" He jerked free, his vision cleared and he let Hyorinmaru become the silver light. "It doesn't matter if you make me doubt. I'll just kill you, and then there will be no mistake."

He lunged. They were engaged. At some point Aizen was forced to produce his zampakuto to counter Toshiro's bare handed attacks. He was covered in small wounds but not enough. Never enough.

He hated that Aizen could still raise doubts in him. He hated that the irony was inescapable, and even worse, the potential that it wasn't even irony at all, that maybe it wasn't coincidence. His thoughts faltered too much and Aizen sent him spinning with a harsh blow that bruised his ribs. The blade could never cut the shield but the impact was inescapable.

"So not completely impervious to injury then." Aizen didn't give him a second to recover. The sword fell across his back repeatedly, never allowing him to rise. He got one hand raised and shot a bolt of white energy.

Aizen barely dodged but it gave Toshiro enough time to escape his position. Still, it was hard to rise, he felt the deep bruising in his muscles and maybe a few broken bones. He let Hyorinmaru return to the ghost sword and flashed through space as fast as he could, hoping to end this as quickly as possible.

It was no good. The pain from the beating was enough to slow him to Aizen's speed and the other caught him mid air and slammed him against the floor.

"I know what happens if I get this out of your hand." He grinned, his fingers closing over Toshiro's on the hilt of Hyorinmaru. Toshiro struggled, tried to raise a knee but Aizen struck him with the hilt of his sword square in the temple. His struggling ceased except for his grip around the sword.

"As long as I have my hand on him, Hyorinmaru can't transform. Which means you can't make that lovely little shield. Which means..." Aizen sat back on his legs, still grasping Hyorinmaru firmly but raising his own sword to point down at Toshiro. The point came to rest on his exposed shoulder.

"Shall we try this again?"

"No."

Toshiro had some last reserve that allowed him to wriggle free long enough get Aizen's hand away from Hyorinmaru. In the process the steel raked across his shoulder and chest but it didn't matter, Hyorinmaru lurched forth in full ice dragon form and descended on Aizen. He clamped around an arm, it froze instantly.

Aizen's calm face creased in pain but with his other hand he swung and stabbed forward with his Zampakuto. As it entered Hyorinmaru's chest Toshiro felt terrible pain. The pain in his kidney returned but his heart felt like it was freezing over.

Hyorinmaru was screaming, he was screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

Grimmjow tensed in pain again as it started. He'd figured it out. Somehow Aizen had turned his pain on Toshiro but every time it struck the boy it struck him too. He clung to the giant head of Zabimaru even through the pain. He didn't even notice when the air suddenly changed and glass was shattering around him. He felt tiles and the Soul Reaper beside him. He managed to look up and saw Aizen, one arm in Hyorinmaru's mouth, the other in his chest. This was not good.

"Bastard!" Renji jumped on him, Zabimaru back in shikai, it raked across Aizen's back and he fell clear of the ice dragon. Grimmjow felt the pain end and as much as he was exhausted, he stood.

Hyorinmaru crashed to the ground ungraciously, Toshiro was unconscious beside him. Aizen and Renji were engaged, his one arm hanging useless but the lieutenant could not match that speed. Already he was cut.

"Hyorinmaru." Grimmjow knelt next to the dragon. Surprisingly his red eyes opened but they were wild and confused. An icy claw slammed down on Grimmjow's chest and pinned him to the floor.

"Hyorinmaru!" He whispered, the pressure squeezing the life from him. "Snap out of it." He heard a cry and saw blood flying through the air. Renji kept his footing but his robes were soaked with his blood. "Please..." The foot lifted but the ice dragon abandoned him. He went to his master's side, nudging him awake.

"Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro shot up, even though he was in obvious pain. His eyes were slightly glazed and they fell on Grimmjow.

"Kid...?"

"Grimmjow..." his voice was off, Aizen had done something. They stared at each other for a long moment, then there was another cry and Renji was on his knees.

"We need Zizimu, now!"

Toshiro's eyes were locked on Renji and Aizen but he wasn't moving.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Grimmjow pulled himself up and ran at Aizen. "ZIZIMU!" He shouted, intercepting a would be fatal blow to Renji and rolling across the floor with Aizen's neck between in hands. He felt the other attempt to induce the pain but it seemed Hyorinmaru was taking care of it. He had to trust the two would snap out of it long enough to understand what they had to do.

He tried to throttle the life out of Aizen, but the other cut him across the shoulder, forcing him off. Toshiro was still on the ground, Renji didn't look like he was moving, so it was just the two of them. Grimmjow dodged and weaved but there was little he could do. He felt broken glass under his feet and dropped long enough to grab a large shard.

"Really, Grimmjow?" Aizen taunted.

"Whatever it takes to get you out of here." He lunged and got a cut on Aizen's neck but not enough and felt the sting of his back slicing open. He gasped but kept moving.

"You can't kill me." He heaved.

"I can take you awful close."

And to prove a point he flashed forward and hit Grimmjow in a dozen placed before he could even think. His nose erupeted in blood, he fell to his knees clutching his stomach and several other pressure points screamed at him.

"I don't need to torture you the same way I did before, we can get creative." He flashed forward again and this time Grimmjow fell back flat, his back grating on the glass.

Aizen stood straddling him, his sword pointed down teasingly. Then, no more hesitation, he plunged it through Grimmjow's right thigh, severing the bone, pinning him to the floor. Grimmjow convulsed and screamed.

"See, isn't this more fun?" He knelt and traced a finger down Grimmjow's quivering abdomen. It halted directly where his hollow spot used to be. "You know, you just don't look the same without it." Then the hand darted up to his throat and clamped hard, forcing his body to sit up even though it caused him terrible pain in his leg. "So, are you ready to give in?"

...

Renji fell hard against the tile of the healing house. Unohana was next to him immediately and he realized that he'd brought all his injuries from the inside world with him. He was lifted into a bed and people were hurriedly tending to his wounds but Yamamoto did not give him a second. He leaned in close and demanded answers.

"What happened?"

"Captain Hitsugaya sent me back."

"What?"

"Aizen's winning, Zizimu has to go in."

"But I can't."

"Just wait for the opening. They're going to break Aizen's concentration."

Renji gasped as someone tore cloth that had dried against a deep wound. The room was spinning, he saw black.

...

Toshiro stepped away from where Renji had lay. He stumbled back to Hyorinmaru.

"We just need one good blow, if Zizimu is pushing from the outside it should be enough."

Grimmjow screamed behind them, Toshiro held out his hand. Hyorinmaru rematerialized in sword form and he turned back to Aizen. He was gone. Grimmjow lay breathing hard on the floor, Aizen's Zampakuto shoved up to the hilt in his leg.

He swung the blade backward just in time to counter but was sent sprawling forward.

"Impressive." Aizen mocked moving forward again and kicking Toshiro in the ribs. "Hyorinmaru is weak, I did a lot of damage, I'm surprised he can still block the pain for you _and _materialize."

Toshiro swung out wildly. He was severely weakened, he couldn't win. He just had to hope for a lucky blow. He blocked another punch and swung with all his might at the frozen arm. It struck and he expect the frozen limp to shatter and fall away but instead Hyorinmary stuck in the ice he'd formed.

"Remember, I control this world." Aizen laughed and he shook his arm free of the ice and the blade. All his injuries faded and Toshiro gasped in despair. He had just been toying with them.

"Now, its time for you to go Toshiro so I can finish my bussiness with Grimmjow."

...

Grimmjow struggle with all his might to pull the blade out of his leg. It was stuck deep but he knew if he could block out the pain his muscles could do what they needed. He fell back gasping another time but sat up almost immediately to try again. He took a firm hold of the blade and pulled up. It shifted an inch, causing him terrible pain and he stopped once more.

"Dammit." He saw the kid go flying again. Hyorinmaru had disappeared, he was now concentrating on his master's survival.

Grimmjow had hoped they could give Zizimu an opening but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. He would have to do it himself. He yanked again and the blade slid a few more inches he screamed.

Wind brushed by him and Aizen was above him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toshiro struggling to stand again.

"Oh no, Grimmjow, this means you're supposed to stay put." Aizen mercilessly shoved the blade back down again and Grimmjow fell back in agony. This time he didn't know if he could start again. Aizen was gone, he would soon kill the kid and be back to finish him. He swallowed back the pain-filled, frustrated tears.

"Rin..."

His eyes shut. He heard a loud smack and felt a body roll next to his. Toshiro's bloody face looked to him apologetically, he couldn't move anymore.

Grimmjow reached out and put a hand on his head, like the gesture of an older brother, as if to say it was okay. He didn't know why he did it, maybe because he knew the kid was going to die soon. Maybe because he was truly thankful his old ally had come to try to save him.

Aizen was taking his time walking toward them. Grimmjow's hand slipped from Toshiro's white hair and he sat up.

One more try.

He put his hands around the hilt and tugged. He screamed through the pain, every muscle in his back stiffening, struggling through.

"Damn you!" The words ripped out of him at the same time the blade came free. He sat panting with it in his hands. There was a rush of wind and Aizen was next to him.

"You keep breaking the rules Grimmjow." He reached for the blade but Grimmjow rolled clear.

But it was useless, he would never be able to stand. Aizen laughed at his efforts.

"Toshiro, if you can still hear me, get out of here. Wake yourself up and get out."

"I don't think he can hear you." Aizen smiled.

"Hyornimaru, get the hell out!"

Aizen turned but too late, the body on the floor vanished.

"Oh well, at least we're alone again."

Grimmjow was now slowly pushing himself backward, the steel of the blade scraping across the floor and a trail of his blood following him. Aizen could easily take back his sword but he seemed to enjoy the show. Eventually Grimmjow's back hit the wall. He raised the blade as if he had a chance.

"Now, now." Aizen motioned like he would for the pain but it didn't come. His head whipped around but he saw no one. "Hyorinmaru, I presume. Still here but hiding are you?"

_No._

The voice echoed out them. Grimmjow tensed. Aizen heard his thought and smiled patronizingly down at him.

"When will you realize she's gone?"

_He's not wrong, Aizen._

Now Aizen stiffened. That was not Hyorinmaru, it was a woman's voice.

_You forget where you are, ex-soul reaper. You are in Grimmjow's heart. And Grimmjow's heart belongs to me!_

Suddenly the room was filled with a golden light and Grimmjow sat and stared in shock just as much as Aizen. The Golden Dragon was not fully formed, just a light, but a powerful one and her presence, so familiar, strengthen Grimmjow.

Aizen tried to shake the light away and when he realized it could do no damage he lowered his hand. But in his shock he had forgotten about his victim on the floor. He had ignored his own Zampakuto– no, the light had deafened him as well as blinded him. And so, he only heard Kyōka Suigetsu screams when it entered his body.

Aizen twisted away from Grimmjow and staggered back. It wasn't a fatal wound but it was enough. The orange light wrapped around him and he couldn't see the white tiger landing beside him. In a burst of spiritual pressure the orange glow was gone but then the massive white tiger pounced– and Zizimu was hungry.

Grimmjow watched his zampakuto dispatch of Aizen slowly though half closed eyes. When his white coat was stained with crimson he sat back from the remains and Las Nochas vanished. For a few moments they were in the desert, under the beautiful tree, but the darkness came soon enough.

...

"Rin!" Far out in the Rukon disrtict a young boy sat shaking the shoulders of the woman who had been walking with him. He'd only known her a short time but she was very kind. Then, suddenly as they were walking through the crowded streets she'd collapsed.

It wasn't uncommon, people got sick, hungry, injured and others just kept walking past them. But she had seemed fine a moment ago and this strange glow had shot from her like lightning.

It had been less then ten minutes, then he felt her warmth returning. Her eyes fluttered open and the boy sat back in surprise when they radiated an orange light. But he quickly hid his shock and helped her up.

"What happened?" he asked, leading her to a quieter spot to sit.

"I don't know. I just had this strange feeling." hee hand trailed to her heart. "I saw this dragon and she said she had go..."

She shook her head in confusion but the boy's eyes widened in both shock and excitement.

"What is it?"

"You must be one of them."

"One of who?"

"A Soul Reaper."


	16. Chapter 16

Toshiro felt the soft touch in his hair. _Was that Grimmjow_? Sentimentality like that could only mean that their situation was really bad. Everything was black before his eyes but he could still feel the pain of every punch and kick Aizen had landed and he could still hear the man's slowly approaching footsteps. He tasted blood, he felt it under his palms too.

Then the hand in his hair was gone, he heard a mighty scream and felt a body rolling by. Grimmjow was not going to give up, so how could he? He heard the man screaming at him to go, to get out while he could. What was the sense in them both dying? But Toshiro was too proud. He'd sent Renji out with a message, Zizimu was waiting, he had to try.

"Come on Hyornimaru." he said in his mind and tried to push himself up but something warm and soothing brushed by him and he stayed down.

"Its okay Toshiro, go now." Before he could react to the voice he was hearing he found himself in the healing house, arms around him, lifting him to a bed.

Things were dark for a while, but eventually his swollen lids parted and he found himself alive, and out of that messed up world. He saw Rangiku sat next to him, her cheek cupped in her propped up hand, asleep. Rukia heard him stir, she'd been next to Renji and quietly she came to his side. It was the middle of the night, the whole ward was silent so he made as little noise as possible in pushing himself up. It hurt, but someone had worked hard on his many injuries.

Rukia reached out to silently tell him to take it slow but he didn't need telling, he just wanted to sit up. She helped him rearrange his pillows and he sank back. She lay a hand comfortingly on his shoulder for a second and whispered.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water." He whispered back and realized how hoarse his voice was. He sipped at it and let his eyes wander past his lieutenant to see Grimmjow. Zaraki was gone, Ikaku was standing guard over Grimmjow. He gave a silent nod but did not move from his post.

Toshiro took in Grimmjow. His features were much more at ease now. His injured leg was propped up by pillows and thickly wrapped. Many cuts covered his torso but still his face looked peaceful.

"Has he woken?" Toshiro whispered back to Rukia.

"For a few seconds, but then he seemed to slip even deeper. He's sort of in a coma but not really. They think it has to do with Zizimu rejoining him. At least he doesn't look like he's in pain anymore."

Toshiro was silent.

"Sir, what happened?"

"Aizen is gone."

She sighed in relief. They had suspected but she needed to hear it from someone who was there.

"How?"

"Its impossible." She didn't understand. "Grimmjow told me to come back before I got killed but I couldn't just leave Aizen to torture him. I was trying to get up, I was going to stay but then... I heard a voice that was impossible to hear."

"Who?"

"Rin's soul."

Rukia sucked in her breath sharply.

"She was a dragon, and naturally Hyorinmaru liked her, even if she was fire. I heard her so often when I lived with Hie, but when Rin died, I should never have heard that voice again."

"You took a serious beating, perhaps– "

"No." His voice was firm and his lieutenant stirred in her chair. He quieted himself again. "No, Grimmjow was gravely wounded, and there's no way he could have won. She did it. I don't know how, but she did it. And she sent me back."

"Then that must be why he looks so peaceful." Rukia said at last and Toshiro smiled at her for a second when he realized she believed him. He knew it was impossible, but not at the same time.

"How is Renji?"

"He'll be fine. He lost a lot of blood but he's had worse. He just needs rest."

"You should sleep too."

"I know." but she said it in such a way that he understood she wasn't going to.

"Why have they kept Grimmjow here and not moved him to a more secure location?"

"This is secure. You seem to be the only one with whom he can connect to move through space the way he does, at least in the Soul Society. As for him leaving, they don't think he's nearly strong enough to cross dimensions yet. For now he can stay here."

Toshiro nodded slightly. He wondered what the Head Captain had in store for Grimmjow, what plans he made, but there was no use thinking about it now. He shut his eyes.

"Thanks, Rukia." he said and she knew to move away, back to her chair and let him rest.

...

Deep blue eyes opened to see the soothing face of the healer. She was the only soul reaper other than Toshiro, and perhaps Renji now, that he felt he could trust, and with no real reason. There was just something very soothing about her.

He stayed silent for a while, but he knew she sensed the change in his spiritual pressure. Still, he preferred the silence while she worked on healing his wounds. The silence ended abruptly, however, when she came to his leg. He hissed in pain when she unwound the bandages.

"I'm sorry." she said to him and for the first time the others in the room realized he was awake. "I'm afraid this will take some time to heal, but now that you're awake perhaps Zizimu can help out."

"How long has it been?"

"Since you came here? A week. Your soul needed as much healing as your body, but that was not something I could fix." An odd expression passed over his face as if he was remembering something pleasant but sad at the same time. Then his head turned to the side where he expected to see the kid or the redhead but the beds were empty, they were alone.

Unohana followed his gaze.

"Renji was released three days ago and Toshiro will be back. He's doing quite well but the Head Captain believes its best if he stays close to you and personally I think he needs a little more time to rest.

"I thought for sure Aizen had finished him."

"He certainly tried."

"I..." but Grimmjow didn't know how to handle these things. He had come to them for aid and they had given it to him. He'd been injured and they were healing him. The only thing that stopped him from completing the sentence was the guard at his bedside and the knowledge that they would never just let him go.

Unohana didn't seem to be waiting for him to finish, she just continued working on his leg. She had numbed it now so he felt no pain but when the flesh was exposed he could see the damage that was still there.

"You may have trouble walking for a while. The bone was badly damaged."

"I'll manage."

"I'm sure you will."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Me, I'm going to heal you."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but its not up to me and at this point I have no idea."

He scratched his chest over his white t-shirt he'd been dressed in and then suddenly stopped. His hand slid to his back where the 6 was. His shifting disrupted Unohana's work on his raised leg and she looked up to see what he was doing.

"The scar disappeared with Aizen. You should have no more pain from that." He settled down with great relief. His eyes shut for a moment. "Toshiro told me what Aizen did to you." she left it at that. The sympathy was implied, she didn't need to say more. He kept his eyes closed trying to erase the memory.

Unohana finished her work. He was only wearing white shorts due to the injury on his leg so she pulled a blanket over his legs to keep him more comfortable. He wanted to sleep again but he heard a voice that made his eyes snap back open.

Toshiro came around the corner, still walking a little cautiously, shadowed by the giant of the man, Zaraki. The small captain stopped short when he saw Grimmjow.

"You're awake." he said, stating the obvious, not sure what else to say. His face was still a mixture of yellows and greens from the beating he'd taken from Aizen but he was back in uniform and looked like he was eager to get back to work.

"Come here." Grimmjow commanded.

Toshiro balked a little at the commanding tone but he obeyed. Grimmjow reached out and touched his chest. He felt the stirring of consciousness between their zampakutos but not the full connection into their inner world. It was like Grimmjow was looking for something.

"What is it?"

"Shut up."

The other captains watched closely and Toshiro stood still, confused. Eventually, Grimmjow withdrew his hand and sighed.

"What?" Toshiro demanded.

"I was just checking."

"Checking for what?" It was Unohana now who interjected.

"For what Aizen did to Toshiro." Zarakai and Unohana both stiffened. Toshiro looked at Grimmjow hard.

"You didn't tell them?" the arrancar raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what happened. I just remember him beating me up.

"He stabbed Hyorinmaru. When Renji and I arrived, you were unconscious and Aizen had his sword in Hyorinmaru. I tried to wake him up and he nearly crushed me. It was like the two of you didn't know who I was. After what I just went through, I wanted to make sure there was no trace of that bastard left."

Toshiro raised a hand to his chest. "And their wasn't right?"

"No. You're good." Toshiro sighed but the other captains eyed him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I would like to examine you myself." Unohana said immediately.

He sighed. "But Grimmjow said– "

"Do you honestly think the Head Captain will be satisfied with that?"

"No." He hopped back up on the bed and Unohana turned away from Grimmjow and began searching Toshiro's heart and mind with her spiritual power. This left Grimmjow to stare at Kenpachi.

They were staring each other down when Grimmjow felt a small hand fall over his white shirt, just above his heart. His body jolted in shock, not just from the unexpected touch but from Zizimu deep in his heart. He thought the cat was purring. Grimmjow turned to see the pink haired child perched on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing?" He and Zaraki asked in unison.

"Checking on kitty."

"What?" Grimmjow flinched away only to feel Zizimu growl. Yachiru kept smiling at him and his eyes widened in shock.

"No way, but you're just a kid."

"What is it?" Zarakai asked.

"What do you mean? How can she–" But his words were cut off by the arrival of the head captain.

"I'm glad to see you are alive."

"Are you?"

"Of course. If I'd wanted you dead you'd be dead."

Grimmjow just gave an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes.

The Head Captain moved to his side and he tried to shift away but his leg was propped so carefully that any movement hurt. He hissed and froze in place.

"Please relax."

"What are you going to do?"

"Check to make sure Aizen is gone."

"He is." The head captain ignored him.

He placed his hands on Grimmjow's head. His method of searching was different, less precise, but then, he wasn't the king. Grimmjow tried to relax but kept feeling the intrusion in his mind and soul. The captain's hands moved slowly to his chest but he could not make the connection like Toshiro...or that girl. Still, he would be able to feel Aizen if he was there.

Finally his hand slid underneath Grimmjow's back and shirt, to the tattoo. Grimmjow stiffened at the intimate contact but the Head Captain didn't linger, there was nothing to be found. He backed away. Wordlessly, he went through the same motions with Toshiro. Evidently he had been listening.

"Aizen indeed seems to be gone, though I fear I have said those words before. Now tell me, how did you defeat him?"

His glare turned back to Grimmjow.

"It was my body. Eventually, I just won out."

"No. Zizimu was able to get inside."

"Yeah, I stabbed Aizen, he lost concentration. Zizimu was ready, the soul reaper told him–"

"Don't lie to me!" Suddenly Yamamoto's fists were on either side of Grimmjow's head, bunching the pillow and forcing the ex-espada's face even closer to his own. Grimmjow's heart monitor beeped, he was obviously affected by the weight of Yamamoto's spiritual pressure and it reminded him too much of Aizen.

"You're just like him." he shot bitterly before he could contain himself. He was enraged, and Zizimu was fighting to reign him in. The head captain opened one eye wide and bent even lower. Only the two could hear each other's voices though everyone else in the room was straining to hear.

"I could be like Aizen, easily, but I'm not. If I was, you wouldn't be laying in this bed with my best healer tending to you."

"No." The viciousness of Grimmjow's voice carried straight to the old man's ear. "You're exactly like him precisely because I'm here. You disguise who you really are. You manipulate and deceive and eventually you'll torture and antagonize to get what you want. Aizen, Hie, you, you're all the same."

His own spiritual pressure flared alarmingly high, not enough to push the Head Captain back, but enough to make everyone else stagger under their combined weight. "Don't challenge me, old man. Zizimu and I– "

Yamamoto's hand shot to the arrancar's face and grasped his mask. It sent a shock through Grimmjow who rarely had anyone touch that part of him. The old fingers gripped it tightly, painfully pulling his face towards his own.

"Were you going to say you are the king? You think you can take me on? You think you deserve that title? This is what you are!" He gave a forceful tug of the mask that, though it never budged, the pain was very real. Then he let go, letting Grimmjow fall back heaving on the bed, clutching his face.

"No." Grimmjow was very quiet but everyone could hear now. The rage was gone, he was calm, it was perhaps more menacing that way. "_That _is who you are. What did I tell you? You are just like them."

The Head Captain had also recomposed himself. "I will be back later, and I want a full report of what happened, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. And I do not want lies."

He walked away and everyone sighed as some of the tension left the room. Grimmjow's eyes shifted to Toshiro momentarily and the young captain could see that the rage was still there but now exhaustion was winning out.

Unohana moved to his side and whispered something over his hand still clutching his face. It fell into hers as all power left him. She held it in one hand while putting the other to his forehead brushing back stray hairs and whispering more kido, even when his eyes were shut. But it was more than sleep she was granting him. Slowly the anger etched in his face faded and he was dreaming peacefully. She lowered his hand and pulled her fingers from his forehead. She then turned to Zarakai.

"Don't disturb him or let him be disturbed for twelve hours."

He nodded to the one other captain he really respected and sat heavily on the bed next to Toshiro who had his legs swung over the side and was still starring at the scene. He realized he'd been gripping the sides of the bed tightly and he relaxed.

"Intense." Zaraki murmured, noticing the smaller captain's reaction.

"Yeah."

"What did she do just now? I don't think she's ever done that for me?"

"She's protecting him from the Head Captain. Now he has at least twelve hours to recover."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because he is the king and her zampakuto knows it. Its natural to want to care for him."

"But the Head Captain– "

"I know. He knows it too, but then, he is our leader, and its his nature to want to protect us, even from our king."

"Zampakutos...they sure make things complicated."

Toshiro didn't know quite what to say. He agreed, but he would never discard Hyorinmaru. Instead he moved behind Zaraki and stretched out on the bed, deciding to rest while he could too.


	17. Chapter 17

_Grimmjow opened his eyes to a dark room. He knew he was asleep but Zizimu was no where in sight, this was not his inner world. He felt the floor, it was dirt, he sighed. At least it was not Heuco Mundo again. He tried to move but couldn't, his head was fixed in one position so only his eyes could roam. He wasn't restrained, it was just like he didn't belong here. Something shifted next to him, but it was just our of sight. _

"_Zizimu?"_

"_Guess again," hissed the female dragon._

Grimmjow sat bolt up right in his bed, drenched in sweat, his muscles trembling. He clasped his hands around his leg in pain and stay hunched like that for a few moments. Long enough for a wizened hand to snake down his back as if in comfort.

Yamamoto.

It was night, they were alone in the room and only moonlight filtered in making the Head Captain's aged features even more pronounced. But Grimmjow refused to look up at him. He pulled his good knee up to his chest and clutched it.

"Your master says that I am very young. He must remember thousands of years of your evolution, so many life times that have passed. But you do not. I look at you and I see a child."

Grimmjow had been called many things, but never a child. He didn't remember any sort of childhood. The closest thing he knew to a child was Toshiro and he wasn't a real child. Even Karin was more than just a child.

He pulled himself back to the present. He knew it was an insult but he didn't care. Perhaps he was being childish, whatever that meant. The hand lifted and he relaxed a little but kept his face hidden.

"What is it that you dream about?"

"Can't you guess? I'm sure Toshiro has told you everything."

"Rin Anhouil."

"Yes."

"How did you defeat Aizen?"

"Zizimu."

He heard a frustrated hiss but the Commander seemed determined to remain calm. It didn't matter, so many had stood over him like this before and Grimmjow always waited for the strike.

"How did Zizimu get inside?"

"I stabbed Aizen."

"With what?"

"His own sword."

"And he just let you? Captain Hitsugaya informed me he had great power over you."

"He was... distracted."

"By her."

Now Grimmjow's face shot up to meet the Commander's dark gaze. He could hardly see anything in the dim light.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"It shouldn't be possible. They said she wouldn't have her powers."

"And that is precisely why I want to find her. That's what you want too, isn't it?"

"No. I'm taking Rin with me."

"Back to the world of the living?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Don't deceive yourself child, you won't escape us again."

Grimmjow snorted derisively. "And you won't find her. If it was that easy, I would have already by now."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know her."

"Do you love her?"

The words caught him off guard. He felt like he was being tested, just like when Aizen had asked him if she was worth it.

"Yes." He said the word with the same confidence as before and half expected the pain to come but nothing happened. "What difference does it make to you?"

"Your fates are now in my hands, I simply wanted to know your feelings."

"Why can't you Soul Reapers just leave us be?"

"Because," and the hand was on his shoulder again, "like you keep telling us, you are the king, and I can't have you loose out in the world– in any world. And secondly, you seem to have the unique ability of awakening power in the people around you. This Rin should have no power, not this soon. And there are others..."

"Like that girl with pink hair?"

"Ah, so you've noticed."

"But I don't understand."

"And that is why you are young. You don't need to know anything, but you could make life much easier for yourself by agreeing to cooperate with me."

"You mean let you use me as a tool to make your soul reapers stronger, likely."

"I thought you said you loved her."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "I do."

"Then of course you will, because as we speak my top scientist is tracking the trail of spiritual pressure that left your body, back to the point of origin."

"And when you find her?"

"Well, I thought you'd much rather it be Toshiro who brought her in, rather than Captain Kurotsuchi."

Grimmjow squeezed his leg in furry. His spiritual pressure flared dangerously, but the Head Captain quickly countered it by gripping his shoulder tighter and letting his own powerful riatsu suppress him. Zizimu writhed in his chest, enraged as well but holding his master back from making a mistake that could hurt him. Grimmjow groaned in frustration and the discomfort of so many competing emotions and powers inside him.

"Get your hand off of me."

"I don't think that would be very wise."

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" Grimmjow screamed, ignoring the pain in his leg as he pushed Yamamoto away. His voice became deeply calm and his blue eyes flared intensely. "And don't you dare touch her."

The anger was too much, Zizimu was forced to let go and the suppressed spiritual pressure burst through the room, shattering every glass, vial, and window. It echoed across the Seireitei and everyone was reminded of that night when they all felt his pain at Rin's death. Now they felt his rage and for the second time Grimmjow brought the soul society to a halt.

He slumped back in his bed, weakened, it had been stupid to lose control. It took him a moment to realize the Head Captain was actually picking himself off the floor. He too, felt the rage and as much as he tried to close himself off to it he couldn't. He took a moment to compose himself before he spoke again, coming close to Grimmjow's ear. He was losing consciousness but he heard the words.

"_That_, is why I can never let you leave. You are too dangerous, and too valuable."


	18. Chapter 18

For some reason Grimmjow found himself still in the healing house. He had expected to be in a cell, or Kurotsuchi's lab or something, but not here, and not with her smiling down on him again.

"You really should learn to control that temper." Unohana said.

"If you knew what he threatened..."

She frowned. She knew, and she didn't agree, but she wasn't about to intervene.

"Will you go? I don't believe him when he says he'll send Toshiro, he's afraid I'll use him to escape. Will you go get Rin when they find her?"

His request caught them both off guard, but he knew it was his best move. "Please. Don't let that freak get his hands on her." He caught her arm and she stared down at him.

"I will request to go."

He let go. "Thank you."

The mood lightened a little, she took away the bandages to reveal nothing but a scar now.

"The bone is healed, does it still hurt?"

He tried to move it and grimaced.

"That's what I thought. Its going to take some rehabilitation to get the muscles and the bone working together again."

"Anything to get out of this bed."

...

It really was like learning to walk again. The break had been not just physical but spiritual. Aizen's blade had been incredibly powerful after all. It was painful, but this was pain he could deal with, pain he needed to distract him from waiting for them to find her.

After a week, he began to get worried.

"I thought they traced her?" He said to Unohana when she came into to the room where he'd been training. He leaned heavily between two supportive bars, a small soul reaper, Hanataro hovering nearby.

"There's been a complication."

"What?" He asked tensely. He didn't want Rin dragged into this, he knew she would be used as leverage against him, but he hated the thought of her being out there alone. He couldn't help it, he wanted to be close to her again.

"Her spiritual pressure has disappeared. They traced what they had to one of the districts, but once it was gone its like looking for the proverbial needle in a hay stack."

"What does it mean, if her spiritual pressure is gone?"

"She isn't dead. Don't worry."

"She _is _dead, that's why I'm here."

Unohana smiled. "I mean she is still in this plain of existence. I have a theory about what happened."

"What is it?"

"As the Head Captain discussed with you, Zizimu tends to draw out power from those around you. I think, Rin's soul realized its power, helped you, but much sooner than ever thought possible after transitioning from one plain to the next. Its probably drained and exhausted."

"What will that do to her?"

"She'll have noticed, but she should be fine."

"Does this mean she remembers?"

"Not necessarily. All souls are different, some remember their lives when they first cross over but all forget eventually. She may or may not remember but evidently her spirit does."

Grimmjow remained still, braced between the two bars. He wanted to ask what district, he wanted to run out and find her right now. But then the soul reapers would catch them both, and right now running was far out of the question.

"Can I talk to Toshiro?" He said finally.

"I'll let him know you want to see him."

Grimmjow nodded, straightened up and limped out of the room as best he could.

...

It didn't take long for the small captain to arrive in his bedroom in the healing house. They hadn't seen each other for the whole week and he wanted some answers.

"Why haven't they locked me up?"

"Yamamoto has put up a spiritual barrier around the healing house, he thinks it will contain you. He's been working on it since you left."

"I see, so that's why they let you go back to work."

Toshiro nodded.

"Where did they track Rin?"

"It wouldn't mean anything to you."

"Tell me."

"I can't." Grimmjow bristled. "I have orders."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Did you at least go look for her?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Come on kid..."

"I thought you didn't want them to find her."

"I also don't want her lost out there on her own."

"Where were you before you came here? Someone had been treating your wounds."

"Can't say." he answered tersely but the kid looked at him like he might already know.

"Well can you tell me what happened? Who stabbed you?"

"Does it matter? But that's the reason I don't want her out there. I know how dangerous it is."

"I know. But hundreds of thousands of souls survive out there, she will too."

"While you all sit up in here in your little sanctuary."

"When you become King you can change things then. But for now, this is the way things are."

"Yeah, like your commander is ever going to let that happen."

Toshiro made a face but didn't say anything. Grimmjow decided to push the issue.

"He's just like the others you know, Aizen and Hie. He wants to use me for his own gain, and he's terrified that he'll lose his power."

Toshirio opened his mouth to defend his commander but Grimmjow held up a hand. "Seriously kid, look at what's happening. Don't deny it, it's a waste of breath."

Toshiro said nothing but he wasn't happy. "I have work to do. Good luck with the physio."

He was gone in a flash.

...

"So what are our options?" Grimmjow sat under the shade of the tree in his inner world stroking the thick fur at the nape of Zizimu's neck.

"We can always call Koorizimu for help."

"But you would prefer we didn't."

"I would, but if it is necessary–"

"No, you're right, we decided to let her live her human life. Plus then I'd have to deal with Ichigo."

"I believe we can break the barrier. But it would weaken us."

"I thought you were the King, Yamamoto should have nothing on you."

"It's true he his young, but he was also right when he said you are very young. I am the King, and we will rule, but not for at least a century. In that time, you will grow more powerful, and learn to use all of my powers, but it will take all that time to grow. You cannot think yourself to be all powerful, and you cannot hope to take on Yamamoto and the soul reapers."

"Well that's not much comfort. How come you can remember but I can't."

"The same reason Rin's spirit remembers but she, very likely, does not. Spirits stay constant as we move from one plain to the next but the body changes. If you were to be killed now, you would cross back to the world of the living but have no memory of your life before. You would not know me and it would not be until you died again that we could communicate, well, typically. Hie, Rin, Karin and the others were the obvious exception. When one moves from the world of the living to the Soul Society, then they maintain their same form, but often lose their memories. Eventually, they forget everything."

"Hmm, I don't remember ever being in the world of the living. Only after I was a hollow. But you do?"

"Of course. I have seen every sort of being you can be, we have been together for a long time."

"Can't you somehow share the memories with me so I can remember too?"

"Its not meant to be that way. It would be far too painful to remember ever death, every life and the mind is not meant for it."

"What happens if I died now? Would we still be King?"

"Yes, but every transition is dangerous. Every time there is the risk we will be separated, or I will lose my memories."

"I thought you said you couldn't. And I thought we were always together."

"There are always exceptions, always risks. Otherwise the cycle would be meaningless and people, alive or dead, would never change. The world would be stagnant and life would mean nothing."

"Pessimist."

"That is why Yamamoto won't let you die. You are right, he is afraid of losing power, but not in a hundred years, he's afraid of what you can do now. If he is still alive when it is our time, he will relinquish power. He knows what must be done, but he doesn't have to like it, or you."

"Obviously. Does he really think he can keep me prisoner for a hundred years?"

"He does have many hundreds of years of experience over you. It is not meaningless, but yes, eventually we will be too powerful for him to control– long before it is our time to reign."

"And why do we have to reign? There is no king now."

"Because it is the nature of the world. Some day you will understand, but for now just know it will be necessary. It has to do with the cycles of the universe and keeping balance."

"Over the zampakutos?"

"Over all souls and all plains. There will be a great catastrophe."

"What? And how do you know?"

"Because it has happened before, in a cycle long past, and it will take both you and Karin to stop it. But she will be different. I'm not sure that she has finished going through the cycle of existence, she may be very different when you meet her as the queen."

"Okay but what is the catastrophe?"

"You don't need to worry about any of that now. Right now you need to heal."

"No, I need to find Rin."

"Which means you have to heal first."

"Why hasn't it healed. Hie could heal himself, can't you do it too?"

"I can't do everything master, you must understand how to do it too. And I have tried, but Aizen's spiritual pressure disrupted your own in that area. It will simply take time, but eventually it will heal."

"I'm sick of waiting."

"I know."

"And they are too."

"Yes, I could sense Hyorinmaru's unease. He knows that their patience is waning."

"So what do you think? What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"You want me to let them start experimenting on me? You do remember what happened last time."

"It will be different, I'm sure. But resisting them will only hurt you. Wait until you are stronger then we will make our move. As soon as Rin is stronger, I believe we will be able to sense her, then you may escape and do as you wish."

"Fine."

...


	19. Chapter 19

Grimmjow woke to shouting. It was more like whispers but the anger reverberated to his sharp ears. Unohana was angry, he felt her riatsu changing. And he knew why. Kurotsuchi was waiting to come into his room. She evidently, was not interested in letting him in, but orders were orders and she backed down.

He was already dressed and waiting when the scientist came in.

"I see you are eager to get started." He said with that terrible smile.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Test your spirit levels, take a few samples...we'll start slow."

Grimmjow made an angry noise.

"Now, if you will follow me." The scientist motioned and after a moment Grimmjow limped after him.

He had set up a make-shift lab in another room and Grimmjow sat while he ran his tests. They were all to do with his spiritual pressure, he never actually touched Grimmjow, which was good, because he thought he might just snap the captain's neck if he tried. When he was done Grimmjow went straight to physio to work out his frustration and pretend the pain in his leg was pain he was inflicting on the monochromatic faced captain.

He was surprised to escape further testing for some time. After a couple weeks, he understood why. The Head Captain was waiting, waiting for his leg to be good enough to put him on the battle ground and test the power Zizimu had over zampakutos and one in particular– the nameless blade of Zaraki Kenpachi.

Grimmjow was, for once, happy to oblige. He could now move with much less pain, though he couldn't quite get rid of his limp entirely, there was still lots of healing to be done but being in the healing house for three weeks had pushed his tolerance of sitting still. In fact, it had been a long time since he'd had a good, straightforward fight and he had a lot of pent up energy to expend. So, for the second time that month, as many soul reapers that could, gathered to watch what would have to be one of the most epic battles of their time, and– for the few that knew the plan, the chance to see Zaraki's zampakuto wake up.

"I take it you understand what the Head Captain is doing." Toshiro said the morning of the fight. Grimmjow was stretching in preparation while the other stood in his doorway.

"Yeah, but I don't care, I just need to get out of here."

"You aren't going to make a break for it?"

"I'm sure the Head Captain has all sorts of plans around that."

"He does."

"Does that include you?" Grimmjow eyed him.

"It doesn't matter if you don't try to escape."

"Don't worry, I'm looking forward to taking this guy on. I've wanted to face him in a square fight for a long time."

"Except its not quite fair." The boy's eyes were on his leg.

"Yeah, but he also doesn't have a connection to his zampakuto. Zizimu and I have the advantage, not that I plan on using it unless I really have to."

"Oh you will, trust me."

"You've fought him?"

Toshiro smiled to himself a little. "The day you arrived asking for help, we squared off."

Grimmjow tried to remember. He did have some vague image of a large crowd but he'd been most focussed on Zarakai and Toshiro.

"Why?"

"He's wanted to test my powers for a while. I didn't think it was appropriate but then we were assigned together– so he could capture you when you eventually used me again– and he managed to convince me it was a good idea."

"So who won?"

"You interrupted us, we don't know. But I'm telling you, you're going to need all your powers."

"Sounds fun."

...

Grimmjow refused to wear a soul reaper uniform so he stood on the battle ground in his white t-shirt and pants from the healing house. White was sort of his colour any. He stared at Zarakai in just the same hungry-for battle way the man stared back at him. On the edge of his consciousness he could feel Hyorinmaru stirring inside his master with anticipation and concern. He could also feel the pink haired girl. But he pushed that aside in order to concentrate on the fight at hand.

"Let's do this!" Grimmjow produced the white sword and lunged. Zarakai laughed in that way only he could.

Immediately Girmmjow felt the resistance in the muscles in his leg. They were not going to make this easy for him. He suppressed the pain that inevitably came and clashed swords with Zarakai.

Grimmjow took a lot longer to call on his powers than Toshiro. He and the giant clashed at immense speed and force but Grimmjow never used his sodino. Then he stumbled on his poor leg, got a deep cut in the shoulder and he was forced to sodino clear. He was even faster than Toshiro remembered. He returned the wound to Zarakai and they kept going.

The Head Captain watched intently from higher ground, his thoughts impenetrable.

An hour later both men were badly cut up and tiring but Zarakai slightly in the worse condition so he peeled off the now blood slicked eye patch. The wave of spiritual energy hit and Grimmjow smiled wide. Zizimu disappeared from his hand and his body glowed white. The two men seemed content.

It suddenly became a battle of spiritual pressure as each man tried to up the other. Toshiro and the other captains had to act fast to restrain the flood of their energy and protect the crowd. They stood maintaining a barrier but as equally transfixed by the battle in their sphere as the crowd behind them.

"I knew I'd have fun with you." Zarakai laughed.

Grimmjow smiled back. "I must say I'm glad we got to square off, but I think its time to end this."

"Is that so?" Zarakai lifted his sword. Grimmjow rushed forward ablaze with the light of Zizimu and his hand connected with the nameless blade.

There was an explosion of light. The captains fell back, their barrier destroyed and for a moment no one could see what had happened. When their eye sight returned, the Head Captain was on the middle of the field, Zarakai and Grimmjow were still in that position, hand against blade, and for a moment Toshiro remembered the nameless blade deep in his palms and he thought that was what happened again. But then he could see that both men were frozen in place, their eyes locked together, and he realized the Head Captain had got his wish. There was silence on the battle field. Rangiku gasped beside him, obviously she'd forgotten to breath, like many people.

"Capatin..."

He grabbed her wrist to tell her silently to wait and watch. His fist clenched painfully tight around her wrist, he didn't realize how caught up he was too.

Then finally the two men were back in the present, reeling away from one another.

_Had they just been in one of their inner worlds? _The thought astounded Toshiro but he continued to watch.

"Where the Hell was that place?" Kenpachi screamed finally, when he'd caught his breath. Grimmjow had stumbled a few feet away and his leg gave out. He looked over his shoulder on his hands and knees. He looked like he might be sick.

"Holy crap you're soul is messed up!" He shot back eventually.

"What do you mean?" But Zarakai suddenly stiffened and he looked to the blade in his hand.

There was another glow of white light and Zizimu took on his tiger form, leaving Grimmjow sputtering in his wake. He strode up to Zarakai.

"I told you you couldn't ignore her forever."

"Shut up cat."

"You have to deal with this Kenpachi Zarakai. She wants out and you're the only thing stopping her."

"Who is _she?_"

"You know."

"Would you just fucking let her out." Grimmjow had pulled himself up and stumbled to Zizimu's side.

The Head Captain remained silent and forgotten behind them along with the rest of the crowd.

"Don't tell me what to do, arrancar."

"Shut up and do it."

"Do what?"

"Don't shit with me, you know what!"

Zarakai's sword hand shook again and his rage grew. So did Zizimu's.

"Its time."

"Back off!" unexpectedly the captain swung his sword. Zizimu pushed Grimmjow back protectively but left himself open. There was, however, the sound of metal on metal and the Head Captain stood between them. Grimmjow blinked up in confusion at two white figured protecting him.

"Stand down Captain Zaraki."

There was a tense moment but then Zaraki backed off and threw his sword on the ground. He turned his back on the Head Captain and strode away, the crowd parting before him. A small flash of pink followed behind.

"No wait!" Grimmjow found himself yelling desperately. He realized Zizimu's emotions were flooding into him. "You can't just walk away from her! Dammit!"

"Master."

Zizimu growled and returned to Grimmjow. He took a moment to recover from the sensation of the enraged animal merging with him then stood up. He staggered toward the discarded sword and knelt next to it. He lay his hands along the surface and closed his eyes. His face was creased in concentration and when he opened his eyes it wasn't for long. He sat back in utter exhaustion and passed out. The Head Captain moved to his side and in a flash, they were gone.

...

Grimmjow woke a few minutes later in the healing house. He sat up sharply and unexpectedly, accidentally hitting one of the healers in the head with his own. He fell back groaning but rubbed his head and sat up again. He'd already been half stripped and Unohana was overseeing the care of his wounds. He shook off the healers and jumped out of bed.

"Don't touch me," he growled even as he fell against the wall for support.

"Grimmjow," Unohana began.

"Just– I need a shower."

"You're wounds need to be looked after."

"And I don't want all those hands on me. I'm taking a shower." He did his best to storm out of the room but it was more like a drunken stagger.

He let the cold water run over him and tried to let it wash his anger away. He scrubbed the dirt out of the countless wounds on his body and watched the mixture of dirt and blood on shower floor circle the drain. There was so much anger in him still as he remembered the sensation of reaching out to Zarakai's soul, desperate to be free but being harshly cut off by the master who didn't understand, couldn't understand his soul's pain or he would never be able to keep her locked away.

He was light headed and knew he did need the healers' help but he hated them touching him. Unohana was the only one he really didn't mind. She seemed to realized this because when he stepped out of the shower he found a fresh pair of shorts and a robe waiting for him and knew she'd left them for him. He pulled them on and stumbled back to his room. It was only her when he arrived.

"Now then." She said guiding him to the bed and pulling the robe off his shoulders. "I will take care of these, if you don't mind." He nodded and felt her begin the work, both spiritually and physically binding his wounds. He'd lost a lot of blood and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Toshiro stood in the entrance and Grimmjow's room. Unohana was over his shoulder.

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Hours."

"And Kenpachi is still missing?"

"Yes." Unohana sighed heavily.

"You're really worried aren't you?"

"He had several injuries that needed treating and now they can't feel any trace of his spiritual pressure."

Toshiro whipped around and looked up at her. "No way, he doesn't know how to control it."

"I know." Her features were grave. "Yachiru is missing too. They tried tracking her spiritual pressure but it's gone too."

"But she was fine. You don't think Kenpachi did anything– "

"He was not in the right state of mind when he left. I fear anything could have happened."

"Then we need to know what Grimmjow knows right now."

"Yes."

Toshiro went to Grimmjow's bedside and pulled up a chair. He didn't need to touch him to establish the link he simply closed his eyes and found himself in the dessert almost immediately.

He looked around but saw no one except for Hyorinmaru who glistened brightly in the harsh sun. He moved next to the dragon to block some of the severe heat. He really didn't like this place.

"Where is the tree? Where are we?" He saw nothing but cracked earth in all directions, with the exception of a few sparse patches of dessert grass.

"They've been moving. We must have missed them."

"Well they must be moving pretty fast because I can see for miles."

"They are."

"Why what's wrong?"

"They are angry."

As if to prove Hyornmaru's point Toshiro suddenly felt a flare of riatsu and ducked just in time as the white tiger sailed over his head growling. Zizmu landed, every muscle tensed as if to pounce on them and Toshiro unconsciously moved closer to the dragon. Dust swirled from his insane speed and more came when Grimmjow landed. He was covered in sweat and his chest was heaving but he had no injuries like on the outside.

"What are you doing?"

"We were going for a run."

"You're angry."

"No, _he _is." Grimmjow nodded to the still growling Zizimu.

"Which means you are."

"Whatever. I thought he might burn it off if we went for a run but so far no good. Why are you here?"

"We need to know what happened. Kenpachi is missing. They can't sense his spiritual pressure."

Grimmjow sighed. The world around them shifted and they were at a shallow body of water. Zizimu stopped growling and began lapping up water. Grimmjow splashed some over his overheated body. Then squatted down under a tree. Toshiro was thankful for the shade. He waited patiently, knowing the other would only talk when he was ready.

"The Old man's plan backfired." He looked up at Toshiro past his sweat slicked hair and Toshiro could see Zizimu's anger reflected in his brilliant eyes. "Zizimu felt his zampakuto. We went to his inner world. It was...horrible. That man, he has no connection to his soul, but its been calling out to him for years. He's a soul reaper, he knows all about this stuff, so there's no excuse for him to ignore her." He flexed his fists and took a shuddering breath. Toshiro was glad Zizimu was still at a distance. "His soul is the blackest place I think I've ever been."

"I know he's violent but I don't think he's evil."

"No, I don't mean it in an metaphorical sense, it was seriously just pitch black in there. Worse than Kazi. His inner world has no form, but there is spirit in there calling for help. That's all we could hear, all we could feel. Zizimu tried to open the connection but couldn't."

Toshiro stood in silence for a while. He hated to ask but he did. "Can you find him? Can Zizimu trace him?"

Grimmjow suddenly stood and towered over Toshiro. The young captain did not back down but he didn't think he was in a very good position right now.

"You've got to be kidding me. All I want to do is find Rin. You people keep me locked up here, use me, tell me you're going to find her and can't. You won't let me look for her, and you've quit trying. Now one of your own goes missing and you want me to find him. You are all such hypocritical bastards!" he swung his fist but plowed it into the tree instead of Toshiro's face, but it seemed to take a lot of restraint.

"Yachiru is missing too." Hyorinmaru interjected unexpectedly. Grimmjow slowly lowered his hand from the tree and unballed his fist.

"You mean that little girl with the pink hair?"

The dragon nodded. Toshiro was at a loss, he looked from one to the other.

"Why do you care about her?"

"I don't. He does." Grimmjow motioned to Zizimu who came up to them now, dripping with water.

"She is, interesting." The cat said.

"Why? What is it about her?"

Grimmjow sighed. "Wow you guys are an unobservant bunch." Toshiro was confused.

"Wait, she's not all part of this king stuff is she, like Karin? Don't tell me she's a princess."

"No. She's just...the most powerful soul reaper in the Soul Society."

Toshiro balked. "Wh-What did you say?"

"You heard me. Zizimu figures she'll still be around when its our time to rule and she'll probably do some pretty important stuff between now and then. She was one of the first zampakutos to accept him as king. Her soul is also of the feline persuasion so I think that also helps her relationship with him."

"Wait, how can she be the most powerful? Someone would have noticed."

"Yamamoto has. But she controls it. Believe me, if she released her power, no one in the Soul Society would be left standing. Come on, how do you think she withstands Zarakai's spiritual pressure when she's on his shoulder? She should be blown away but the reason she isn't is because she's more powerful."

"No, he protects her that's all."

"He doesn't have that kind of control."

Toshiro sucked in a deep breath of hot dry air. "Any more revelations you want to hit me with?"

"No revelations but I can hit you with other things if you like."

"Come on, calm down already. You going to help or not?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes before shutting them. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Well, Unohana says you won't be conscious for hours so is there anything–"

"I said I'd see. Go away!" Toshiro felt a tugging sensation and suddenly he was yanked back to reality. He nearly jumped out of his chair due to the force of it.

"What happened?" Unohana asked, making him jump again.

"He kicked me out."

"You were in there a while, what did he say?"

"He said he'll see what he can do. But we have to wait for him to wake up."

"I'll inform the Head Captian." Unohana swept out of the room, and Toshiro took a few moments to calm his beating heart before getting up and returning to his division.

...

Grimmjow watched Toshiro disappear.

"Master?"

"You know the plan. They'll let us out to find their soul reaper and we'll find Rin instead. As soon as we have her we check out of here."

"No. We must help them. It is our duty."

"Screw them."

"Master!" Grimmjow glared at the king but knew he couldn't win this fight.

"Fine. We'll find your kitten friend and then we'll find Rin, but you have to be looking for both okay?"

"Yes master. But we must also free that trapped soul."

Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Now, let's wake up."

...

Grimmjow found himself alone upon waking. That was unexpected. But then he remembered Toshiro said he'd be asleep for many hours. He shrugged off his sheets and grabbed his clothes. He sighed, if he was going to do this someone better give him some real clothes. His wounds were closing nicely though the leg was still pretty sensitive. He opened his window and leapt outside.

Yamamoto's barrier was not too hard to get through though he expected leaving it set off some sort of alarm in the old man's mind. He didn't care, he wasn't going far. Zizimu locked on to the soul he wanted and Grimmjow followed the trail to squad six barracks. A few startled soul reapers yelled at him as he walked past but he came to the door of the lieutenant's room.

"Abarai." He threw open the door and Renji leapt out of his bed where he'd been half reading half sleeping.

"Gimmjow what the Hell are you doing here?"

"Gimme some clothes."

"What?"

"You guys want my help finding Zaraki and the girl. I'll do it but I want some real clothes. I know you have some, I've seen you in the world of the living."

Renji was still startled but shook himself.

"Do they know you left squad four?"

"I'm sure they do now."

"Okay fine." He threw open his closet and Grimmjow dug through his clothes. The lieutenant had a strange fashion sense but he managed to find a pair of jeans, a simple grey t-shirt and black jacket.

"Thanks." he turned to the door only to find Byakuya standing there, sword drawn.

"What is going on?"

"He, ah, wanted some clothes sir. He says he'll help us find Zaraki."

Byakua's frown deepened a little like he didn't believe them but another voice sounded behind them.

"I'm glad to hear it." It was the Head Captian, Grimmjow fought back his anger.

"Of course you are, I'm going to fix your mistakes. You shouldn't have used me to try to make your soul reaper more powerful."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but did not respond to the reprimand. "Please, get changed so we can begin. Captain Kuchki, I would like you and your lieutenant to participate I the search. And I believe the third and fifth seat of squad ten will be joining you also. They are anxious to find their captain."

"Yes sir."

"Captain Unohana is waiting with the others in squad four. She will be in charge of the search."

"Yes sir." Grimmjow was disappointed to hear that. He knew it might come to a fight when he went to find Rin and he didn't mind cutting up a few soul reapers but not her. Maybe she wouldn't fight him.

The Head Captain left and Grimmjow pushed passed Byakuya. Renji winced at the insubordination but the other simply sheathed his sword.

"Let's go, Renji."

"Yes sir."

...

The assembled party included Unohana, Toshiro and Rangiku, Ikaku and Yumichika, Renji and Byakuya. This many soul reapers meant Yamamoto probably expected him to try to escape. Toshiro had the nameless sword in his hands.

"Will this help you?" He asked, lifting it to the now fully dressed Grimmjow.

"Maybe." He shrugged and picked it up. A chill shot through him but he knew it would strengthen his connection to Zarakai. "Okay, definitely."

"Can you see his spiritual ribbon?"

"His what?"

"You know, spiritual ribbons...do you ever track spiritual pressure?"

"Pesquisqas."

"What?"

"Does it matter?" Byakuya interupted. "Do you sense him?"

"Vaguely. I'm not sure if I should look for him or for the girl."

He shut his eyes and they waited. The sun peaked over the horizon, the night was ending. Zizimu was working hard. He was seeking out the two, but also searching for Rin.

"Okay, the west, it's the best I can get for now."


	21. Chapter 21

Sweat beaded along Grimmjow's forehead as he stood in the unforgiving sun that beat down on the barren plains. His eyes were screwed shut, his hand clasped the nameless blade but he was not looking for Zaraki. He knew where the man was, they would find him and the pink haired girl in a matter of hours, but he needed to search for Rin.

_She's being hidden from us._

"What? By who?"

_I think you know._

Grimmjow forced himself to suppress a smile. "You think Kokaku found her?"

_While you were trapped inside our inner world she gathered what she needed from me. She probably had a trace going before Kurotsuchi and found her first._

"This is great."

_Don't forget your promise, master. We must help the zampakuto first, then we can go to her. But you must cover all of our spiritual power or they will be able to follow you. It will be harder without your gigai._

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Let's get this over with." His eyes snapped open and he was suddenly facing the ring of soul reapers again.

"Anything?" Rangiku asked. He wasn't sure how long he'd been meditating.

"Yeah. I finally got them pinned down."

"Where?" It was Ikaku. Grimmjow hated soul reapers on principle, but if there was ever one he would respect, other than Unohana and the kid, it would be this warrior. They held to the same code, two true warriors, but not crazy like Zarakai. This man had awakened is sword, even his bankai.

"Close. Maybe three hours away. The girl has been hiding them."

"Why?" Toshiro asked, still coming to grips with the fact that the midget lieutenant possessed power greater than his own.

Grimmjow shrugged uncaring but Unohana piped up.

"She thinks she's protecting him. She may have great power but she does not understand what is happening. Zaraki raised her, and now she is doing what she thinks he wants."

"Hiding him?"

"Giving him privacy. When has he ever shown deep emotions in front of anyone other than her?"

"Hmm." Toshiro nodded, it made sense.

"Let's move." Byakuya said at last and the group vanished from sight.

It was a long three hours for Grimmjow who's leg pained him but who's brain was working overtime at calculating every plan of escape. He still hadn't decided on a definite one when they found the two.

Yachiru was hunched over a form on the ground. Kenpachi lay prone under a tree on the edge of a dead wood. Yachiru rose wearily, her face drawn in fatigue and serious like Toshiro had never seen. She scanned each of their faces and eventually her eyes alighted on Grimmjow and the blade in his hands. Instantly her perpetual smile returned.

"Oh kitty you brought it!" Before Grimmjow could react at the girl was hanging off his neck hugging him. He was utterly at a loss and Toshiro repressed a laugh. Unohana was already at Kenpachi's side, Renji helping her role him over.

"Hey kid, calm down." Grimmjow tried to dislodge the child but failed. Rangiku laughingly helped him. Her maternal nature kicked in and her laughter died once she had Yachiru in her arms. The girl squirmed and she set her down.

"Yachiru, what happened?" The girl stood between Grimmjow and Rangiku and her smile faded once more.

"I followed him all the way out here. He just kept going, he was really angry like I've never seen him."

"Did her hurt you?"

The small girl looked shocked.

"Of course not. Kenny always protects me, but now I get to protect him. He said he wanted to be alone, well, except for me of course, so I helped him hide his spiritual pressure but then he didn't wake up after we went to sleep, so I...I did what he wanted but I don't know how to help him. Except..." and her eyes landed on the sword again and rose hopefully to Grimmjow. He sighed.

"I know, I'll see what I can do." Rangiku managed to restrain the small lieutenant from jumping on the captive king once more and he approached the man's body.

"What do we do, Zizimu?"

_Get the girl to lift her suppression of his powers. It has weakened his connection to his zampakuto and that is why he lost consciousness. When he wakes however, the connection will instantly be reestablished. It will be dangerous._

"What isn't these days." He turned to Unohana. "Get everyone to move back. There going to be an explosion of spiritual power." She nodded and relayed the instructions. The others didn't move far, but readied themselves. Toshiro instinctively moved himself in front of his lieutenant.

"Girl."

"My name is Yachiru."

"Yachiru." Grimmjow said and instantly felt her presence at his side. "You need to stop hiding his spirit now."

"Okay."

He had expected her to stop and concentrate and take some time, but the instant she said _okay_, the wave of pent up energy escaped followed by the storm of the connection being reestablished.

Everything happened very quickly. First Grimmjow felt himself stumble back from the wave, then a rogue fist caught him in the face before he saw it coming as the giant revived and finally the nameless blade he was still holding was ripped from his grasp and came sailing toward him again. He managed to dodge and manifest Zizimu in time to counter the next. Kenpachi was on his feet, his eyes glazed over, he didn't seem to even know where he was.

"Get back Yachiru."

"No."

"Rangiku!" He knew the woman would protect the child that Zizimu cared for. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the kid's audacity but he needed her clear so he could fight Zaraki without worry. He could hear Rangiku struggling with the brat behind him as he countered another blow. He was far more powerful than he had been in their battle a few days ago, Grimmjow did not understand and it seemed Zizimu didn't either. But this time, he wasn't alone. Ice curled around Kenpachi's feet and he stopped. Toshiro appeared at Grimmjow's side and a moment later pink blades filled the air and the giant disappeared from view behind a neon wall. Everyone took a deep breath.

"What is happening to him?" Ikaku demanded.

"I'm not sure. Zizimu expected a reaction but not quite like this. Its like he doesn't even know where he is and he's–"

"Acting on instinct." Byakuya finished solemnly.

"Now what?" Yumichika asked, his perfect hair askew from his captain's outburst of energy.

"I have to try to help him establish a stable connection. This should be fun." Grimmjow felt Zizimu sing in his hand and knew that a second wave of energy was about to hit. He only had time to step in front of the woman and the girl before the wave hit and this time it was much bigger. Deadly pink shards flew everywhere, slicing everyone multiple times, but this was nothing compared to the force of the energy itself. It hammered them all, sending everyone but the king, Rangiku and the most powerful soul reaper flying. Grimmjow landed in the dust and the women's feet. Rangiku had been shielded inadvertently by Yachiru due to their close proximity. And out of the dust loomed the enraged Kenpachi.

"Kenny no!" The girl screamed, rushing forward but the man swung down regardless.

Yachiru, heartbroken, made no move to save herself. Two blades stopped the nameless one. Raniku fell to her knees from the impact and Grimmjow knew if the soul reaper woman hadn't helped his bad leg would have given out right there. Beneath the crossed blades the pink haired girl stared up with teary eyes at her mentor. His face remained emotionless. Suddenly, Grimmjow understood.

"Who are you?" He said, still shaking as he continued to hold up the blade above the girl's head. Rangiku shot him a sideways glance but said nothing.

"I said who are you? What is your name, Zampakuto?" The vacant eyes shot toward him.

"Zampakuto...I have forgotten."

"You don't know your own name?"

"I have forgotten." It repeated through Zaraki's lips.

"Then give this body back to your master."

"I don't know my master."

"Kenpachi Zaraki is your master, now give him back his body." The other soul reapers still did not reappear. They had either been blown very far away or were unconscious.

"No." Suddenly they were fighting again, and the Zampakuto in Kenpachi's body was using flash step. The game had changed, like this, they stood little chance.

"Come on, you killed Aizen, this guy should be nothing."

_Yes, master, we could kill him, but that's not what we're trying to do. That would be much easier._

Grimmjow growled in frustration and took another blow. Blood erupted on is shoulder and an instant later he was reeling from a punch. Rangiku countered a nearly invisible foe at the last second and even the child had raised her blade in self defence. She seemed to understand now that it was not Kenny who had attacked and was ready to fight this thing. Every time Grimmjow reached to touch Zaraki to establish some sort of connection he felt another wound.

"Dammit! Where the Hell is Toshiro?"


	22. Chapter 22

Toshiro woke after a few seconds of darkness. The blast wave that had erupted from Kenpachi had been unexpected, and unbelievably strong. A sick feeling spread through him as he realized Rangiku had been much closer to the impact than himself. He sat up, sore, and looked around.

This could not be right.

This was impossible.

For three days they had been running. They were hundreds of miles from the Seireitei, lost sight of it early on the first day. But as he sat up that is what he saw. He saw the white walls looming before him and the giant Gidanbo running toward him.

"Captain Hitsugaya! You've finally arrived."

"Wh-what?" He said, accepting the help from the massive hand and standing. "You were expecting me?"

"Yes, for several days, ever since Yumichika appeared."

"What?"

"Gidanbo." It was Momo. She looked liked she'd just woken. He realized it was dawn, and yet he'd just been flighting in the evening. He must have been asleep much longer than he thought. "Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?" She looked relieved, he was beginning to worry.

"Momo what is going on? How did I get here and what are you doing outside the city."

"Please, Captain Unohana is waiting, she'll explain."

"No, she was with me, I don't..." He swayed and one small hand and one giant hand caught him. He shook his head.

"The others were like this too. It will pass."

Toshiro wanted to ask more questions but he thought if he opened his mouth he might puke so he allowed himself to be lead inside the gate and up to the Fourth division.

The nausea and dizziness did pass and soon he was facing that black and white mask he hated. Unohana was behind him but he guessed it was Kurotsuchi who was going to give the explanation.

"You left seventeen days ago to search for Kenpachi."

"No, I– " but the scientist held up a hand and he held back his questions when Unohana nodded.

"Fourteen days later Yumichika hurled out of the sky in front of the Seireitei, appearing from no where. One by one you've all returned, Captain Kurotsuchi arrived yesterday, then yourself. As soon as Yumichika arrived, Captain Soifon and her squad were sent to the site. It took them two days of travel to get there. When they got there, they found no one."

"Rangiku–"

He held up his hand again and Toshiro bit back his frustration.

"Four spiritual trails disappeared there. Three were Grimmjow, your lieutenant and Yachiru. The fourth was eerily similar to Kenpachi Zaraki but not his. It was, we have determined, his zampakuto. It took over his body, and this," he pointed to Toshiro, "is its power. Distortion of time and space. It seems to also be relative to your ability to resist, hence why you and Hyorinmaru were last to appear."

"But wait, where did the others go then?"

Kurotsuchi waved a hand. "Somewhere in time and space."

"What? That's the best you can do?"

"Well, I am currently working on– "

"I don't care, just work faster!" Toshiro pushed past both captain and rushed into the bathroom. He slammed the door and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He told himself it wasn't worry, it was still the nausea from whatever messed up thing had happened to him, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

...

_Seventeen Days Ago_

Grimmjow watched Rangiku fall, he couldn't see where she'd been struck.

"Zizimu we need to do something!" He dove forward, swinging with the white blade while reaching to make some contact with his hand. He saw his forearm rip open, he was losing a dangerous amount of blood. "Shit!"

_Master, cut him, its all it will take._

"It better." he was beginning to see double, he thought a major vein in his arm had been severed. He grasped Zizimu with both hands and waited. Yachiru's blade sang as she countered, he knew the giant was coming back his way. At the last second he dropped the tip forward, moving from a defensive position into a jab. He didn't have to do anything. His opponent impaled himself in his incredible speed. Unfortunately his blade still reached Grimmjow in a similar attack. It dug deep underneath his collar bone while Zizimu dug into the man's side.

The dark world swirled around him and finally he had found Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You again. What did you do to me? Where are we?"

"You know where we are. This is your inner world."

Grimmjow had no injuries here, except for the limp that never left, and he took the opportunity to stretch. Zizimu rumbled at his side, hating this place as well. But it was different now that the Zampakuto was on the outside. The wail had ceased, it was simply a silent darkness that did not end. Still the figure of Kenpachi was illuminated in a such a way he could see him, though there was no light. Perhaps not darkness, Grimmjow thought, but emptiness.

"I don't get it, why did you ignore your sword?"

"It's a piece of metal."

"Its your zampakuto, your soul. Now it has control of your body, and its very angry."

"Yachiru!"

"She's safe. But she won't be if you don't take your body back."

Finally the other man's hostility subdued. Quietly he asked, "how?"

"Listen to us. We'll help."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Zizimu insists. And he is the King after all."

"Sit." Growled the cat. "Both of you." The men sat in lotus position facing one another. "You must simply learn her name, then you will be master of this vessel once more. And you will also finally realize your powers. Let us begin."

...

Rangiku held her side where blood poured out. She grit her teeth and drug her self forward to Yachiru. The girl was unharmed but her spiritual pressure was fluctuating.

"Yachiru. What is it?"

"I can't help him." she sobbed, turning to the older woman. "I can't help my Kenny!" And then Rangiku saw the two figures, swords impaled in each other, eyes shut and unmoving. "Its all up to the kitty now." She said, falling into Rangiku's arms.

Rangiku did her best to hold herself together while also holding the little girl in her arms. It was a painful, long few minutes that she sat there, but eventually the two men stirred. Then suddenly they were both screaming. Grimmjow's transparent blade disappeared from view and he slid free from Zaraki's zampakuto.

"Kenny?" Yachiru whispered watching the other man, unaware of his own injury, gripping his sword and staring at it.

"Get down!" Grimmjow launched himself at the girls. He fell with his arms around them both but Rangiku could still see and she could definitely still feel the enormous build up of power.

"We need to get of here." She breathed.

"We'll never get far enough." Grimmjow responded, his every muscle tensing in anticipation of the impact that was coming.

"Zizimu?"

"He's too weak to protect us. Yachiru, you need to use your spiritual pressure to cover us."

"What about Kenny?"

"He's fine, its us you need to worry about. He's made contact with his zampakuto, there's so much pent up energy that he can't contain it."

"Okay." they felt the barrier raise and not a second too soon. A blast of energy struck, it passed by the barrier, not harming them, but spreading for miles. Fortunately they were miles from any settlements. When it ended, Yachiru dropped her barrier, and the three looked around themselves. It had been evening. Now it was the dead of night and Kenpachi was gone.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked. She felt the arm around her shoulder slacken and Grimmjow slumped to the ground. Yachiru ignored them both and rushed to where Kenpachi had been.

"Kenny, where are you?"

"Yachiru I need your help." Rangiku was hunched over Grimmjow's body but still trying to stop the bleeding in her own side.

"Kenny.."

"Yachiru please." The small girl stared a little while longer and eventually turned. "Kitty..." and she returned to their side to help.

...

Toshiro stared at his soul pager lost in thought. Kenpachi had returned, no one had expected it. He hadn't been transported like the others, he said they'd just disappeared. His shikai had burst forth uncontrolled, engulfing the others, and he'd been blown back just like them.

Toshiro shoved his pager back in his pocket. He didn't have a direct line to Urahara, it was too risky. He could call Ichigo but he didn't want to get him involved. He knew who he needed to see, but he didn't know where to find her. But he knew someone that did.

Toshiro ignored the pouring rain as he rushed to Ukitake's division. He had to be careful though, he didn't want to be spotted by the older soul reaper. He flashed past the barracks until he was outside of the one he wanted. Everyone was asleep. He crept down the hall and slipped into a room.

"Rukia."

The girl sat up in an instant.

"Captain Hitsugaya, is that you?"

"Yes. Please, do you know how to find Kukaku Shiba?"

...

Grimmjow woke on a cot. It was hot, very hot. A fly buzzed over his head and his eyes followed it to an open window with tattered drapes. The sun glared in at him.

"You're awake." A tired voice said and he rolled his head to look at Rangiku. She was setting down a pile of wet clothes into a basket on the dirt floor. She wore a very short, loosely wrapped robe and winced a little as she stood.

"You're hurt?" He asked.

"Its nothing, really, a few more days and it should be fully healed." But her face looked pale and strained. She came to his side and he looked down on himself. He was in his jeans only, chest left bare to tend to his wounds, his left arm was heavily bandaged, and where he'd been stabbed under his collar bone was tightly wrapped. Many other cuts and bruises covered him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days now."

Grimmjow sighed. He was tired of waking up and finding out he'd missed days. "How did you get me here? There was no one for miles."

"Actually, I don't know. We started walking and suddenly there was a village where there hadn't been. It didn't make sense but now I think we've figured it out."

"What is it?"

"I think..." she glanced away as if embarrassed. "I think we travelled through time."

Grimmjow just stared at her for a second. "You're joking right?"

_No, she isn't._ Zizimu jumped out of Grimmjow's chest and landed next to Rangiku.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Rangiku said hesitantly, the tiger was so large she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Kitty!" Grimmjow hadn't even noticed the girl who was drawing something on the floor. She flung herself around the cat's neck and he purred softly. Grimmjow propped himself up on his good side, it hurt but he needed to know what was going on.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on?"

"Hitotoki is Zaraki's zampakuto. She has power over time and space. The complex nature of her power is probably one of the reasons Kenpachi did not connect to her before." Zizimu explained.

"Who cares about that, I want to know where we are."

"We are very close to the place you passed out." Rangiku said softly. "But we've discovered we travelled backwards in time."

"No. This isn't possible."

"Master– "

"No. I have been out of phase. I have been stuck in my own mind, but I am not travelling through time."

"Well you don't have a choice because you already did." Rangiku was no longer sympathetic, she threw a hand on her hip and pointed her chin up. "So deal with it."

Grimmjow heaved a long sigh and lay back down. Ragiku continued. "Besides, didn't my captain ever tell you about when he went back in time?"

"No."

"Well he did. Urahara sent him back with Kido."

"Whatever." Grimmjow was exhausted with all this soul reaper crap making his life complicated. He had been so close to Rin and now he was so far.

"When are we?"

"We don't know for sure but it's a long time ago. I asked someone about a soul reaper named Yamamoto, but no one knew."

"Wh-what?"

"I know. We need to get to the Seireitei and find out what is going on."

"Couldn't that be dangerous. You guys aren't the most trusting people."

"I know, that's why we ditched our uniforms, we just need to get close enough to see them, then maybe we can get some answers."

"Like how to get back?"

She just nodded.

"So where is this place?"

"It was abandoned. No one seemed to mind us taking over."

Grimmjow shut his eyes. He felt the tiger nuzzle his hand.

"We'll get back master."

"Can you do something? Can you take us back?"

"No."

He fell silent and so did Rangiku. She thought he was drifting asleep again but he shot up straight after a moment.

"Let's go then. I don't want to wait." he stumbled to his feet, shoving his left arm in his pants pocket to brace his bad side, both the arm and the collar bone. Everything hurt but he could still move.

"Grimmjow wait." Rangiku cautioned.

"No, let's go." his shirt was in the wet pile of clothes, torn to shreds anyway, but his jacket was folded on the floor. He threw it over his shoulder. "Are you coming."

Rangiku came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long walk. You need to rest before–" He shrugged her off a little more harshly than he intended. She only stumbled slightly but her hand fell to her side. It was already staining red.

"Rangiku!" He caught her with his one arm and guided her to the floor. "Shit, I didn't mean–"

"I'm fine, just grab me one of those bandages." he did as she said and handed her one. She peeled open her robe and he looked away blushing slightly. When she rebandaged herself he helped her to her cot. She took a few rattling breaths.

"Okay, we'll wait." he was subdued now, guilt washing through him. Zizimu watched him carefully. "Get some sleep."

Rangiku nodded, and lay back. "Yachiru, could you hang the laundry please?"

"I'm on it!" the little girl cried happily and began her task. Grimmjow felt a wave of fatigue and knew he too needed to rest. He headed back for the bed but Rangiku caught his wrist.

"You aren't going to disappear on us are you? I know you don't like soul reapers, but the three of us need to stick together."

He looked down at her and felt a pang. He hadn't even thought of escape. He knew they couldn't restrain him, but a few weeks ago he'd probably have left them behind.

"No." he said simply and went to his cot. Zizimu rested his head on the cot next to him and whispered.

"You're beginning to feel responsible for them. As their king, it is our job to protect them. This is a good sign in your development."

"Or I'm just getting soft." he muttered and rolled onto his side, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	23. Chapter 23

"You don't have to come." Toshiro faced Rukia and Renji in the darkness at the edge of the Seireitei.

"I would feel more comfortable accompanying you. Its not that I don't trust you Captain, but revealing their location is sort of a breach of their trust." Rukia responded.

"Its okay, I understand. I hope they do too."

Rukia nodded and he looked to Renji.

"Do you even need to ask?" the taller man said. Toshiro smiled.

"No, I supposed I don't. Let's go."

"Wait!" a deep voice boomed through the dense night air. "You're going after them aren't you?"

Kenpachi Zaraki finally became visible through the slew of rain.

Toshiro said nothing, waiting for the other to declare his intentions.

"I'm coming with you."

"I thought you were in the fourth division until your sword stabilized."

"She's fine, but I need to find Yachiru." Toshiro looked at him hard.

"Alright, lets go."

Rukia lead the way through the rain and darkness.

* * *

Grimmjow woke feeling warm. He wasn't hot like before, it was still at least an hour before dawn, the night was cool, but he felt a heat close to his body. Something shifted next to him and he stiffened. He looked down to find a patch of pink hair nuzzling into his chest. Zizimu had rejoined him sometime after he fell asleep and it seemed Yachiru had followed him. Grimmjow grit his teeth. He was going to throw her off but he felt Zizimu fighting him and he gave up, it wasn't worth it. He noticed there was only two cots anyway.

"Fine." he murmured in frustration and then he felt a small stirring and the girl rolled to one side a little. She was still asleep but she was muttering something.

"Kenny..." just barely he saw a tear glisten in the corner of her sleeping eye.

He frowned but found himself reaching out to stroke her hair instinctively. She nuzzled into the touch and curled against him again. Not long after he back asleep, his hand resting on her head.

* * *

"Awe, aren't you two adorable!" Grimmjow sat bolt upright in his bed upon hearing the shrill words. Yachiru looked up at him sleepily, jolted harshly out of her slumber. He glared at Rangiku who looked much better this morning.

"Shut up!" he hollered and got out of bed immediately. He paced around but he knew there was no sense in remaining annoyed. "I'm starving." he announced at last.

"I'll get some food!" Yachiru jumped to her feet and rushed out the door.

"You're going to let her go by herself?" Grimmjow asked Rangiku still staring after the child.

"She gets tons of food begging by herself. If I go, men expect to get something in return, if you know what I mean. But she's just so cute they can't resist her."

"I see." he didn't want to contemplate the matter too much. Rangiku sat back on her bed and touched up her bandages. Grimmjow turned away and stared out the window. The streets were just as packed as he remembered them from his search for Rin. Not far from their hut was a thick wooded area– the dead stand of trees from their present, he guessed. He wondered what had happened here to make it into the barren plains of their time. He realized he didn't know much about the afterlife, the rules of life and death and he knew almost nothing about the Soul Society.

"Quite the history lesson." He said to himself but Rangiku overheard.

"If only I'd paid more attention in the academe. Captain was always scolding me over it."

"So if we make it to the Seireitei, will you know when we are?"

"It depends if I paid attention that day. The history is so vast, there's no way I can remember it all and I don't think Yachiru ever went to classes. If we can get in, we just need to get to the library. More important than what year it is, we need to find out if there's someone that can help us. There will be a record of all soul reapers there, and we'll be able to see if there's anyone from our time or anyone who might know what to do."

"I thought you said they didn't know Yamamoto. And he's the oldest right?"

"Yes, but I only asked a few people and many don't pay any attention to soul reapers. He could very well be a captain and they just don't know it. And if he's around Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake might be as well.

"What about your captain?"

"Oh no! He didn't even become a soul reaper until I was finished the academy."

"So he really is that young."

"Yep, he is." She said quite proudly.

"And Unohana?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure when she joined. It would be great if she was around though."

"Yeah, if anyone would give us the benefit of the doubt it would be her."

"Yeah." Rangiku sighed and stood. "Your turn!" Grimmjow turned to find her fully dressed again and she motioned for him to sit on the bed. He obeyed and she carefully removed his bandages and checked them. Many of the minor cuts were well closed over but the one on his arm was still quite bad. He'd lost a significant amount of blood from there and if it reopened he'd be in danger. The wound in his chest was tender but had not gone as deep as he'd first thought and his collar bone was still intact. He also had a bad gash on that same shoulder– all wounds he'd gotten in trying to establish the connection.

"You sure took a beating." she laughed but her voice turned serious. "Thank you, for helping us."

He snorted. How was he supposed to respond? Fortunately he didn't have to think long because Yachiru came in bearing bread and fish, enough for a couple days at least.

"Wow Yachiru, good job!" Rangiku praised.

Rangiku hurriedly finished on her duties as nurse and dove into the food. The three ate in silence, Grimmjow hadn't realized just how hungry he was. When they were done he sat back in contentment. Yachiru smiled at him for a long time until he realized what she was waiting for.

"Thanks for the food kid." He said. This seemed to please her and she set about cleaning up the rest for later.

As much as Grimmjow was anxious to get back to Rin, he took comfort in this moment. He knew it might be some time till he had such peace again, and of course, it could not last.

Rangiku felt it first. She had kept her senses open ever since they arrived and she suddenly felt what she feared: soul reapers, drawn to their presence.

She shot to her feet and Grimmjow realized a second later what was happening. Instinctively he reached for the pink haired girl.

"We have to go," he said.

Rangiku bit her lip.

"Its too late, they'll find us."

Grimmjow went to the door and peered out. A group of soul reapers plowed through the streets, the ordinary people falling back all around them.

"Shit. We might make it out the back."

He rushed to the back wall and tapped a board. It would come out easily.

"They'll track our spiritual pressure."

"You can hide it can't you?"

"But you can't."

"They won't be able to track me will they? You guys couldn't until you figured out how to tune into hybrid spiritual pressure."

Rangiku's features lightened a little. "I guess you're right."

The shouting in the streets got louder.

"We gotta move!" Grimmjow grabbed Yachiru's wrist as he kicked out the loosest section of boards in the back of the hut. Rangiku grabbed their soul reaper uniforms before jumping out after the other two.

"They must have been alerted to our presence by our arrival."

"Took them long enough to find us."

"Yeah." Rangiku slipped one arm through Grimmjow's while clutching the bundle of clothes with the other. He reacted, still clutching Yachiru's hand.

"Calm down and try to look natural. This is our only chance to make it out of here." He tried to relax but the only person who ever touched him this way was Rin. Still, despite the stiffness of his stride, with Rangiku on his arm and Yachiru hanging off his other hand, they looked for all the world like a family.

Their ruse got them out of the district. They walked through two more before coming to a halt for the night. Neither Rangiku nor Grimmjow were really up to much exertion yet so when they came to a small patch of trees between districts they fell asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit the ground. Yachiru took the first watch.

They waited two weeks to make a move on the Seireitei. It had taken a lot of work to make Grimmjow wait that long but eventually they convinced him it would be worth it. They had initially been waiting for their wounds to heal but then they realized that they still needed some time for suspicions about the sudden appearance of their spiritual pressure to lessen before attempting to break in to the Seireitei. They had walked to the very edge of the rukon district, and here there were no empty houses waiting for them so they slept at the edge of the city, sharing watch each night. Yachiru, however, never failed to secure them a hearty meal. When they were ready, they were rested and well fed.

"Okay, here's the plan." Grimmjow started but Rangiku held up a hand.

"Excuse me but I think I am more expert in the Seireitei than you, shouldn't I lead the planning?"

"Fine, what do you suggest?"

"Well, Yachiru and I already have our robes, we'll be able to get in no problem. We just need to find one for you."

"First of all, no way am I ever wearing one of those things and secondly, the moment we take out a soul reaper and steal his clothes we'll raise suspicion, unless you were planning on killing him." He raised an eyebrow and she frowned at him. It hadn't taken Grimmjow long to figure out that teasing Rangiku was a pretty good pass time.

"Okay fine, what do you suggest?"

"I am sure there is more than one way to get inside that citadel other than the front door. What do you know?"

"Well, I guess there is the entrance at the east side."

"How does it work?"

"Any advanced soul reaped can open it with a series of kido spells. It will take a while but we should be able to get in undetected."

"Perfect."

"But once we're inside you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"I told you, I'm not wearing–"

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway." She said it soberly and half raised one hand toward her face. Grimmjow reached up and touched his mask.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stick to the side streets and find out what I can. You two can go straight to the library and find out if there's anyone that can help us, but not Yamamoto."

"What? But he's the most likely to be here!"

"I don't like that guy. I don't trust him in our time and I definitely won't like him here. Didn't you say soul reapers were more hostile in the early days?"

"Yeah, but he's still the Head Captain and I'm still a lieutenant of the Gotei 13."

"No, you aren't." Grimmjow scooped her uniform out of the basket where it was hidden and ripped her lieutenant badge off the arm. He proceeded to do the same with Yachiru's.

"Grimmjow!" Rangiku cried out angrily.

"Think about it. You'll be lucky to get in undercover as a regular soul reaper. You go in there with a lieutenant's badge on and you'll start getting a lot of attention."

Rangiku still looked angry but she understood. "Oh, okay."

"If they catch you, you won't be a soul reaper to them. You're a stranger, and a dangerous one who knows their ways. We're threats, and I know first hand what happens to threats to the great Seireitei."

He poked the fire viciously.

"Okay, we won't try to find the Head Captain. But you will have to be careful too. See what you can find out about when we are and who is lead scientist around here. We'll hit up the library and meet you back at the east gate."

"Alright. Two hours, in and out, don't raise any suspicions." His eyes landed on Yachiru who ignored his implications and smiled back at him through a mouthful of bread.

"Okay, get some rest, I'll take the first watch."


	24. Chapter 24

It took Rangiku forty five minutes to remember and execute the series of sixteen advanced level kido spells necessary to open the gate. She went through first, back in her soul reaper robe, followed by Yachiru. They motioned for Grimmjow when the coast was clear.

"Two hours." He said before dashing off into the fist side street he found. Rangiku and Yachiru, however, walked confidently down the main path toward their destination.

"Oo, it feels like we're home!" Yachiru said jumping up and down.

"Shh! We're trying to act natural." Yachiru calmed down, but only slightly. They worked their way through the many levels of the city, encountering many soul reapers who never questioned them or stopped them. But something seemed different. It wasn't until they crested the last staircase of the main level that Rangiku realized what it was. There was no tower of repentance. And, even more shocking, there were no barracks for the thirteen squads.

"I don't understand." Yachiru whispered.

"Oh no. We must be in the very fist years of the soul reapers. They haven't even been around long enough to have captains and lieutenants yet let alone squads."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, Yachiru, that there is a strong possibility that there is no head of science, and there is no lab. Nothing to help us get home." She realized they had stopped frozen in their tracks and looked rather suspicious so she pushed Yachiru along. "Don't worry. We stick to the plan and see what the library can tell us."

The library didn't tell them much. It was, in fact, still in development. They got into the first room which was finished but there was little information. Rangiku read through the list of current soul reapers, most just out of the academy for a couple of years. She did not see Ukitake or Kyoraku but she did notice that Yamamoto had signed off on every list. He had founded the Gotei Thirteen, so even now, he must be Head Captain.

"So are we going to find Gramps?" Yahciru asked when Rangiku put away the last file.

"No, we stick to the plan and meet up with Grimmjow. We still have almost an hour so let's see if there is any sort of lab around where the twelfth division will be."

"Okay!" Yachiru threw open the door but collided face first with a thick pair of legs. She sprawled backward and looked up at the taught face of Rangiku, Haineko already in her hands.

Two soul reapers backed them further into the room and there were more behind them.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice two new soul reapers around here. Especially one who's a foot tall and has bright pink hair, and another who dresses like a–"

"I am lieutenant Matsumoto of the tenth division of the Gotei Thirteen. Despite what you might think, I am a soul reaper." She smiled menacingly at them and unleashed all her spiritual pressure. "Roar, Haineko!"

* * *

Grimmjow had been skulking in the shadows of the most narrow and unused alleys for more than an hour. He hadn't learned anything useful yet, except that the Seireitei was still under construction. He was pretty sure that was not a good thing but he would wait until he heard Rangiku's news before giving up hope.

He shot through a wide alley into another more hidden one but stopped immediately, feeling a terrible wrenching in his heart. Zizimu was reeling in absolute rage and disgust. Grimmjow stumbled further into the darkness before dropping to his knees. He knew he was leaking a dangerous amount of spiritual pressure.

"What is it Zizimu? You're gonna get us caught."

"Master." The tiger whimpered and then he heard it too.

"Wh- what is that?" His whole body shook but he forced himself forward. The alley opened up into a bigger one again and he staggered out into the light, ignoring the fact that he could be spotted at any moment. There, in the middle of the path, was a massive hole, and he knew that it reached far, far into the earth. And at the very bottom of the wretched pit, were hollows, countless numbers piled on top of one another, living in utter agony. And their screams penetrated Grimmjow's very soul.

For many months he'd questioned what he was– a king, an arrancar, a hybrid, an immortal– but in this moment he knew he was a hollow. It didn't matter whether he had killed thousands of hollows in his past, it didn't matter that most if not all disgusted him. What did matter was that this was not killing, this was not battle, survival of the fittest, this was slow, agonizing torture of his kin for absolutely no other reason than hate.

The screams engulfed him, Grimmjow was not equipped to block out such emotions, such rage of both himself and Zizimu, and so it was with ease that the soul reapers that heard his screams of anger snuck up behind him and struck him with kido.

* * *

"So much for two hours." Rangiku said when Grimmjow woke on the floor of a cell. He said nothing, his mind still overwhelmed by the emotions he'd felt but his eyes trailed upward to where the lieutenant sat leaning against the wall. She dabbed idly at a deep gash on her forehead with the few bandages provided for her.

"Did you know?" He grunted as he sat up.

"What?"

"Did you know that they kept hollows in pits out there!" His voice had risen without him even realizing.

"Well, I know that's what the story is but they don't do it any more."

"Well they do it now! In this place, this time! Its disgusting! You people act like you're so much better than hollows but hollows wouldn't do this! They kill and feed out of necessity, out of a hunger they can't control! What's your excuse?"

Rangiku gazed back at him evenly. His riatsu was fluctuating dangerously but she knew there was no sense in getting defensive. Grimmjow had not yet learned to control his anger, she guessed it would take a long time for that to change in him, or at least, until he was reunited with _her._

"Do you really think I condone their actions? Are Yachiru and I just soul reapers to you and nothing more?"

"Aren't I just a hollow to you?"

"Of course not, don't be stupid."

He never answered her question but he let the subject drop. The tension faded and suddenly he realized they were alone.

"Where is Yachiru?"

"I don't know. We were attacked, as you can see." She pressed another bandage to her head. "And when I woke up I was alone. She must have escaped."

"Let's hope." He watched her bandage up an arm as well before finally asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'd be better if I had Haineko at my back. You see, you and Captain are really lucky that way, you will always have your zampakuto with you."

"Yeah." Grimmjow reached a hand to his chest. "Except Zizimu isn't feeling all that great. Ever since we heard the hollows screaming we can't escape the noise, and he's even more sensitive to it than me. Its like its blocking everything else out."

"But I can't hear anything."

"You aren't a hollow." Her eyes fell absently to his torso. His shirt had been so torn that he had just thrown his jacket over his bare chest, reminiscent of his old espada uniform. He caught her gaze and she blushed.

"But are you? You don't have a void any more."

"But I have this." He traced the thin edge of his double jaw. Ragiku pulled back her hand from her forehead but still the blood ran.

"Dammit."

"Here." Grimmjow moved next to her and lay one long finger on her brow. "This is about all I can do after a year of Rin teaching me." He whispered something in a language she didn't know, perhaps an arrancar spell, she wasn't sure, but an ice cold spread through her forehead and then disappeared. "There." Grimmjow sat back. "That should stop the bleeding and the cut should heal a lot faster now.

"Thank you."

"Get away from her!" They both stiffened as a troop of soul reapers entered. "I said get away from her!"

"Why should I?" Grimmjow was struck with a stunning kido before he had a chance to dodge and collapsed next to Rangiku. Men entered the cell and grabbed him off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku demanded, standing up. She was forced back.

"Stay where you are and you won't be hurt."

"Where are you taking that man?"

"He's not a man. We're taking him to where all hollows go."

Rangiku's breath caught. "No! Wait you can't! He's a man! He's a man! He isn't a hollow! Please, we must speak to the Head Captain!"

"_Head _Captain? You must mean the Captain. No, he's away, so that means central 46 is in charge."

"Central 46 is already established? Then he must have a fair trial."

"Trials are for soul reapers. That is where you shall go, and you will tell us how you learned all our powers, and where your little friend is hiding."

"No, please, we're friend to the Seireitei, just let me explain!" but Grimmjow was already out of sight and the men were backing out of her cell. "No you can't!" The doors shut and they were gone. "You can't." She whispered. "He's a man."

* * *

Grimmjow vaguely felt his body being drug down halls and then into the open air. Zizimu lurched inside his chest as the sound of the hollows increased. Eventually they stopped and tossed Grimmjow to the ground next to an open pit.

"What do you think you are hollow? Making yourself look like a man? But that bone mask is a dead give away. You can play dress up all you want, even hide your void, but there's no doubting what you are." Grimmjow was fighting against the grogginess but it was no good. He felt a foot on his chest and hand in his hair. "You're just a hollow and you're going where you belong." his hair was released, the foot pushed him hard and he fell into nothingness.

It was the longest fall of Grimmjow's life. He'd been struck down in battle form immense heights, enough to kill a lesser being, and walked away. He could walk on air and fight battles in the sky. But these pits were designed to keep the most powerful hollow trapped for eternity, the very stones of the wall sucking his powers and rising up endlessly before him as he fell. Some reserve of strength kicked in and Zizimu used what power he could muster to slow his descent but he still crashed hard into the bodies below.

He landed on a large hollow, it must have been formed like a giant beetle or some sort of insect because Grimmjow felt the crack of an exoskeleton before being surrounded by warm mush and striking the pit bottom. His instincts forced him to his feet to keep the other hollows from eating him immediately. They pounced on the remains of the hollow who's blood and guts now covered Grimmjow. He tried to get back but there was absolutely no space where he could stand clear, just bodies upon bodies all moving in a hot, sticky mass all around him. And the smell was worse than anything that had ever assaulted his nostrils before this moment. In a matter of seconds he was gagging and puking.

Grimmjow straightened quickly when he felt attention shifting to him. He was showing signs of weakness. He stood as tall as he could but there was no hiding the fact he was the smallest being in the pit. However, he had no doubt he was the most powerful.

"Don't even try it!" He called. Their faces were blank, none were intelligent enough to speak, only intelligent enough to know they were in hell, in the worst suffering they would ever know, and that if his body held any ounce of strength that could help them escape, it would be worth the fight to eat him.

"Get back!" He called, releasing Zizimu. The walls constrained his hollow powers somewhat but not entirely. Or perhaps his powers no longer fell under the category of hollow. He discarded the thought as the fist one attacked. It was impossible to manoeuver, he could not get clear of the bodies and soon they were all swarming around him.

The white blade swung in every direction, slashing masks and throats and heads. Every sensation disgusted him, he was quickly covered in the blood of many hollows and walking on broken masks and slipping on slews of bodily fluids. Somewhere in the battle he realized the bodies were not disintegrating like normal. Were the soul reapers even denying them their natural cycle of death and life? Did they not yet understand the balance and their responsibilities?

The momentary distraction was all it took in the sea of bodies for Grimmjow to slip and fall and instantly feel jaws around him. The Hollow who had clamped onto him was so massive that its teeth didn't actually get his shoulder but entirely enveloped it and clamped around his back and chest, its canine digging into his neck. His head was forced to one side by his front teeth.

Zizimu disappeared and the white shield enveloped him, forcing the enemy back before the teeth could sink too deep. It tried to bite down again but failed to penetrate his barrier. He grabbed its neck in both hands and twisted. It fell dead. The other hollows by now realized they couldn't win but now it was them who couldn't escape him. He tore them apart mercilessly, one by one, until he was alone, surrounded by their filth and stench. He collapsed against one wall, gagging again, completely exhausted and losing blood out the many punctures made by the teeth. The open sky was merely a point of light, seemingly unattainable.

"Zizimu..." Grimmjow didn't even notice his words came out in sobs. "Get me out of here."

"The power of this place...it will not allow you to use Sodino or to reach any height. We are grounded here."

"I can't survive here, you have to get us out."

"Master, I don't think–"

"No. We're getting out." He stood and held out his hand. "Come on Zizimu." The ghost blade formed and he launched himself into the air as high as he could go and just when gravity began to drag him back down he drove Zizimu into the wall. Chest heaving from just this exertion, he hung from the blade and looked up. The sky was still nothing but a dot.

* * *

The rain had let up considerably by the time Rukia came to halt before a house with two stone arms on either side of it raising a banner announcing the home of the Shiba clan.

"I thought she was in hiding." Toshiro said at last when he realized no one else was going to say anything.

"She is proud of who she is." Rukia said simply. "And she's not afraid of a little trouble either." She added with a bit more humour.

"I think I'm going to like her." Kenpachi said and started walking toward the front door.

"Please, Captain Zaraki, let me go first." Rukia swept past him and knocked on the door. It opened immediately and they all realized they were being watched the entire time.

"Rukai Kuchiki. You haven't betrayed my trust have you?"

"Kokaku, please forgive me. Captain Hitsugaya needs your help and he won't turn you in."

"Captian Hitsugaya eh? Kisuke said I should be expecting you at some point. So you finally figured out where she is did you?"

"Found out where who is?" Toshiro pushed past Kenpachi, his heart thudding, hoping Kokaku was talking about the person he was thinking about.

"You don't know, then why are you here?"

"Is it her? Is Rin here?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Two lieutenants and Grimmjow have gone missing." Rukia supplied. "We think they may have been thrown backwards or forward in time and we need a secure way to contact Kisuke."

"Time travel eh? Sounds interesting. Come on in." Toshiro was past her the instant she stepped aside.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji called as the little captain disappeared into the next room. As soon as he was inside he felt her aura. Strong– so much stronger than any soul should be capable of this soon into the transition. But there she was, absolutely glowing in a golden light, sitting comfortably on a cushioned chair, reading. Symbols covered the walls to contain her spiritual pressure from the outside world but in here he was practically swimming in it. She looked up from her book when he entered, her long lashed eyes landing on him and she smiled gently.

"Hello."

"Rin!"

She frowned slightly. "Do I know you?"

"Oh Rin." He calmed himself but made his way to her side. Kokaku had entered and she nodded to him. He took her hand and shook it warmly. "My name is Toshiro. Its an honour to meet you."


	25. Chapter 25

Grimmjow snapped himself awake. He was hanging from the blade, now less that a mile from the surface, but his whole body was drained. He clung to the hilt that had begun to slip through his fingers as he lost consciousness even as he climbed. It had been at least twenty hours, the sun had risen and set and was now nearing the point it had been when he started. But his mind was so hazy he couldn't even be sure it was just one day that had past. Maybe it had been two.

There was no point in thinking about it, he had to struggle through or die. If his hand slipped and he was separated from Zizimu the blade would turn solid and he would be hung on the chain of his soul in the most painful death imaginable. If nothing else, that was an incentive not to let himself fade.

He wrenched the blade out again and just before he slipped back into the abyss he shoved off the wall and jump upward. He'd lost his shoes hours ago, opting for the better grip that came with bare feet. Now, in the last leg, his soles were raw and sore, but at least it was another sensation to keep him awake.

It still took him two more hours to get to the top. The sun was at high noon, he could feel its rays reaching him and he knew he just had to hold on a little longer. Finally there was only one more jump before the lip of the pit. With a mighty heave he let Zizimu fade back to his heart and leapt. He just barley got an arm around the top edge, then the other and remained panting, still hanging over the edge. It took him a long moment to realized there was another present.

"You know I've been waiting for you for more than ten hours." It was the voice of the soul reaper who had pushed him down the pit. " I sensed you last night, could hardly believe it. Where's your sword, I heard you using it to climb, it's the only way. How did you get it? I'm just dying to know."

Grimmjow didn't look at him. He tried to heave the rest of his body out of the hole but the soul reaper stepped on his left hand with a sick crunch. Girmmjow didn't even have the energy to acknowledge the pain.

"You can tell me now or I can kick you back in, your choice."

Grimmjow faced him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was slicked down to his head by sweat and blood and every inch of his skin was covered in a dry crust of the fluids of every hollow he'd killed at the bottom of the pit. When he stared back at the soul reaper it was a stare filled with the absolute deepest loathing that can be conveyed by a simple glare.

"Back into the pit is it then? I'll try to get you some new company soon." the sandalled foot was on his head, pushing backward. Grimmjow grabbed it with his right hand and, ignoring the screaming pain from the broken bones of his left hand, dug his fingers into the ground. The soul reaper realized his mistake too late and fell flat as he lost his balance. A second later his body was sliding over the edge of the gap, Grimmjow taking in every inch of his horror-stricken face as he plunged downward. The soul reaper caught his ankle for a moment but his grasp slipped and he fell head long into the dark. Grimmjow was jolted downward by the momentary added weight and he only caught the edge with his fingers. His left hand soon slipped and he was only hanging on by his right.

"Zizimu.." but he didn't have the strength to summon the blade again. He tried desperately to get a hold with his left again but the movement only threatened to dislodge his right.

"Damn them all." He muttered and felt a hot tear stray out his eye. His index finger slipped, then the next. He closed his eyes waiting for the last to go but something warm closed over his fingers, then it trailed lower and grasped his wrist. He looked up to see a bright pink head of hair blocking out the sun and leaning care-free over the abyss, both hands now tightly clamped around his wrist.

"Yachiru..."

"What are you doing down there?" She said yanking with force far greater than her small body should possess. His head was suddenly above the ground and with another yank he was lying flat out on the earth, the sun beating down on him. He didn't move for several minutes, the small girl had fallen with him but seemed contented to sit beside him. His entire body was trembling but very slowly he pushed himself up. If he let himself drift now he wouldn't wake for hours.

"Where's Rangiku?"

"Still locked up!"

"Okay," he panted and let the girl help him stand. "Let's bust her out and get the Hell out of here."

"Aye Aye!" Grimmjow stumbled back to the place he'd been held prisoner. They encountered a few soul reapers that he blasted with ceros, though he hadn't the strength to summon killing blows, or so Zizimu convinced him. Yachiru occasionally spun off into frenzied battles but he couldn't follow their speed with his tired eyes. They always ended the same though and Yachiru would return to him without a scratch. Kenpachi had trained her well.

Eventually they were inside. Grimmjow was now blasting anything that moved as he made his way down the corridors. He came to the cell, thankfully, she was still there.

"Grimmjow!"

"Get back." he blasted the door wide open and she ran to catch him as he fell. That had been the last of his strength, he had been hanging on until he found her but now he had nothing left. Yachiru appeared with Haineko in her hands.

"Oh Yachiru you're the best!" She strapped her zampakuto around her waist and shifted Grimmjow's weight to one shoulder. "Come on, just a little further." his head slumped on her shoulder but his legs kept moving when she guided him down the hall and out into fresh air. Everything was a haze to him as they stumbled through alleyways and corridors until finally they were at the eastern gate. It was easily opened from the inside and with no more need for stealth Rangiku grabbed Grimmjow under the arms and disappeared in a flash step with Yachiru hot on her heals.

The two girls didn't stop until the Seireitei was too far to see. They were moving North along a river and halted when Rangiku could go no further. Grimmjow was unconscious and Rangiku set him down. She lay next to him feeling her own consciousness drifting and even Yachiru's seemingly endless bounds of energy seemed to be failing her. Rangiku passed out along side Grimmjow, and Yachiru climbed in between them and fell asleep herself.

* * *

_Grimmjow felt the teeth closing down on his torso, not only cutting deep into his flesh but crushing his bones. He screamed but the noise was lost in the hundreds of other screams from the swarming bodies all around him. He would die in this pit, nothing more than a hollow. _

It was pitch black when Grimmjow woke sitting bolt upright. He felt countless injuries and every muscle screaming at him. His body was not ready to be awake yet but he couldn't shake the nightmare. He felt the heat of the two women's bodies beside him and reached out to make sure they were actually there. Rangiku stirred under his touch but didn't wake, she was exhausted too. It was then that he realized they were too far from the Seireitei to even see it, and she had carried him all that way.

He sat panting. He felt the sticky grime of the filth that had dried onto his body and suddenly needed to feel clean. He couldn't see the river but he could hear it and he drug himself to its edge. First he drank deep. The clouds cleared a bit and he could see the shimmer of the surface of the water as it reflected starlight. When he'd quenched his thirst he plunged himself into the icy waters.

He scrubbed every spec of that horrible place off his body then his clothes. He had nothing dry to change into so he put his wet boxer shorts back on but lay his jacket and pants on the shore to dry. He shivered in the night's cold and looked back to the warm bodies of the girls. He swallowed his pride and lay next to them again to try to share some of their heat. As if aware of his discomfort, Yachiru rolled closer to him, like a child to its parent, and he could not deny in his heart that it was a comforting sensation. His eyes drooped but he snapped them open again, someone needed to keep watch after all.

"Let me, master." He did not think the tiger would have the strength, nor he, but Zizimu manifested beside him, adding more warmth along his back and with his strength outside his body there was nothing to keep Grimmjow in the waking work. His head sunk to the ground and he was asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke it was late afternoon and he felt warm. It might even have been cozy if pain didn't wrack so many parts of his body. He was slightly propped up by something warm and soft...and purring. His head whipped to one side and he saw white fur.

"Zizimu."

"Stay still master, rest." Grimmjow looked down and saw a black robe covering him.

"Good Morning!" Rangiku said and her head appeared over the river bank. He shut his eyes just in time. "Oh don't be such a prude. Here!"

He didn't open his eyes but he felt fabric land in a pile beside him and realized it was his clothes. A second later the robe was whipped off his body and he flinched at the sudden loss of heat, regretting the motion a second later as it caused pain throughout his body.

"You can open your eyes now!" He wearily peeled one lid back then the other when he knew it was safe and as quickly as his sore body would allow, put his pants back on. Rangiku looked down on him in amusement but said nothing about his embarrassment. "I was just about to check on your bandages. Yachiru actually did them, she was the first one awake, well, other than your midnight bath. I didn't think you'd be awake again for hours."

"Yeah, well, I just had to get the stench of that place off of me."

"I..." her eyes fell to the ground. "Zizimu told me what happened and how you got out. You guys are pretty incredible." She tried to smile but failed. "I'm sorry that happened."

He tried to pass it off but he too failed. The memory was still to fresh.

"Is Yachiru getting food?"

"Yeah, but we're pretty far from anywhere so it will take her a while to get back. She already got the bandages but she was in too much of a hurry to get food."

"I see."

Rangiku silently checked all his wounds. His back and chest were covered with a crescent of deep cuts surrounded by the bruises from the force of the teeth cutting into him. Fortunately, unlike his dream they had not broken his bones. Still there was a dangerous gash at his neck and his left hand had suffered several broken bones from the cruel soul reaper. Last she checked his feet. The bottoms were raw and red from where he'd gripped the wall. He wouldn't be walking comfortably for quite some time.

"One day..." he murmured as Rangiku did her work.

"What?"

He opened his half closed eyes. "One day I am going to wake up after a normal night's sleep without a million different injuries and in my own time zone."

She smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, you've had it pretty rough lately."

"What about you, are you okay?" Her eyes dropped from his face and she looked back to his feet.

"Mhmm."

He sat up as much as his muscles would allow. "Rangiku, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

She sighed.

"What happened? Did they question you?"

"Yes."

"And...?"

"I just kept waiting to see the Head Captain and, I don't know, make him understand or something but he wasn't there, it was central 46, except not the central 46 I know. It was five guys in a room– the first, they said, of the forty six that would eventually rule the Soul Society. They've probably only been soul reapers for a few years but they had all the power in the absence of the Head Captain. I just...they just treated me like–"

"An outsider. Like a threat."

"Yeah." she said with another long sigh. "I guess my faith in the Seireitei was just shaken a little. It just drove home that we might be in the same place as the Soul Society we know, but that place is really so far away, somewhere I'm afraid we can't get back to."

"Oh believe me, I'm getting back there, even if I have to wait a thousand years."

"Because that's where Rin is?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm, I guess Captain would miss me. He needs me, he just doesn't always realize it. So I really need to get back too."

"And I can't wait to see Kenny again! And see all his cool new tricks with his sword!" Yachiru said, arriving with a bundle under her arm.

"Yeah, well maybe he'll figure it out and get us out of here."

"Of course he will." Yachiru said indignantly and suddenly Grimmjow understood why she was so cheerful. She'd been banking on this the entire time and she had no doubt in her mind that her Kenny would rescue her.

* * *

"So she remembers nothing." Toshiro gripped his tea cup tightly as he sat facing Kokaku. They were alone in a private room while the others had their tea in the common room. Rin had gone to bed, it was best she not get involved until the situation was more clear.

"No. But her soul seems too. That's how I found her. Zizimu provided me with the information I needed to track her. I was shocked to feel that intense of an outburst in such a young transitionary soul but it allowed me to find her. She was momentarily weakened by the strain but not as much as I would have expected."

"Could her soul have been strengthened from all those years living as an immortal?"

"Undoubtably. It is the only explanation. Urahara agrees."

"So you are in contact, good."

"That's why you came, is it not?"

"I was seeking help and he was my first thought, but I would never be able to do it on my own, the Head Captain would find out. But I knew you must have contact with him. He has helped me with a similar situation before."

"Yes I've heard of your trip through time last year. You've had quite a few adventures since then, young captain. Quite the prodigy indeed."

"Not many were enjoyable experiences, and that's not what matters now. I need to find my friends."

"Alright little Captian, no more idle talk. Come with me." She lead him to the basement, chalked the signs on the walls and called Urahara. He had already been informed on the situation and his news was grave.

"I'm afraid the situation is different from when Tessai sent you through time. We knew the time and place. In this instance, we know neither. I cannot help you. Your only chance is through Kenpachi."

"There must be something. It could take Kenpachi years to master his bankai."

"I am sorry."

Toshiro heaved a long sigh. "Thank you any way Urahara."

"Toshiro, remember that Zizimu is the king. Eventually he will be powerful enough to bend even the laws of time."

"But how long will that take?"

There was a hesitation then a sigh. "Well, have you considered calling Karin and Koorizimu?"

"Yes, but I promised Ichigo I wouldn't get Karin involved again."

"Like it or not, it is her choice, not Ichigo's, and not yours. Sooner or later, the Head Captain will make the decision for all of you. He may not like Grimmjow, but he must not risk losing the King either. It is very dangerous, if any of them die outside of the natural cycle, they might be lost forever, never to be reincarnated in any form ever again."

"Can Koorizimu find them?"

"Its impossible to say, but maybe if they can establish a connection, like they do when travelling between dimensions. It ought to work on the same principal."

"Right...Urahara, could other people establish such connections?"

"Like who?"

"Zizimu and Hyorinmaru?"

"Perhaps..."

"And Zaraki and Yachiru."

There was a pause.

"A three way connection. The bond would be strengthened if it was three and three. But you'll have to change your pairings a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Grimmjow share a bond, but not as strong as his and Rin's. And you share a powerful bond with your lieutenant, no? If you, Rin and Zaraki concentrate on your respective pairs, and pool your spiritual power, your chances would increase."

"Then that's what we'll do. Try to shield Koorizimu for now. If this fails, I'll ask Karin for help myself."

"Good luck."


	26. Chapter 26

Rangiku woke with a start, her warrior senses on high alert. Something was wrong. She instinctively reached for Haineko. Zizimu had said he would take the watch but he was no where to be seen.

She carefully moved into a standing position and suddenly realized she was alone. Neither Yachiru nor Grimmjow were next to her as they had been when she had fallen asleep. A sudden noise made her jump. She spun, Haineko raised but as her eyes adjusted to the night and the slight light seeping through the clouds from the moon, she lowered her blade again.

"Grimmjow?" She could see the glint of his bare back, hunched painfully. Next to the brilliant blue hair was a pink head, the colour subdued by the moonlight.

"Yachiru what is it?" She came to their side, sheathing her sword but her question was answered for her by the noises the reached her as she got close. Grimmjow was puking uncontrollably. He was leaning heavily on large sandstone to support himself as his body convulsed. Yachiru stood next to him, one small hand hesitantly on his shoulder.

Finally there was nothing left in Grimmjow's stomach and he sat back clasping his gut, eyes shut and breathing hard. Rangiku knew he must have been poisoned or suffered infection from his wounds in the hollow pit. Who knew what venom had been in the fangs, or what filth had seeped into his wounds? She reached out to feel his temperature. Her fingers touched his forehead for a moment, enough to feel that he was burning up, but his eyes snapped open and he flinched away.

"Calm down, I'm just taking your temperature. You have a terrible fever, we need to cool you down."

His squinted at her in the night. Faintly she could see his eyes were glazed. He didn't even seem to know who she was.

"Yachiru, how long has he been awake?"

"I don't know...before me...maybe an hour."

"He got that sick that fast? It must have been poison from the hollow that bit him. That means its been wreaking havoc inside him for two days. This is not good. Help me get his temperature down."

She carefully pulled his pants off and the two girls helped him to the river. He didn't seem to know them but he was compliant. Rangiku shivered as she became soaked in the river water but it was good, Grimmjow's temperature was incredibly high, enough to kill a human, it had to come down.

"You don't have to stay in the water Yachiru." She said. When they knelt down in a shallow part. She tried to get Grimmjow to lay bodily in the water but he remained on his knees, his eyes fixed on her.

"Grimmjow, you have to lay down."

Slowly he raised a hand up to her face. The river water trickled down her cheek and she stopped moving, not knowing what to do. His hand trailed back into her hair, and suddenly he had her tight in his arms.

"Rin."

"Grimmjow, its me, Rangiku."

He didn't hear, his face nuzzled into her shoulder.

"I am so glad you're safe." He was trembling, but from the heat of his skin she knew it wasn't from the cold. "I am so sorry. I failed you."

Yachiru watched in silence, Rangiku felt blush covering her cheeks but she didn't know what else to do so she whispered back,

"It was not your fault."

"I failed."

"You did everything you could. But now I need you to lay down."

Slowly he pulled away from her and sat back on his knees. He stared at her, or at least the hallucination that eclipsed her, his shoulders still shaking.

"Its alright," she soothed, wiping away stray tears from his face. "Drink some water please, and lay down." He complied, soothing his sore throat with the cool water and then slowly laying down, his head supported in Rangiku's lap. Soon he was unconscious.

"My turn!"

Yachiru splashed to her knees next to them.

"What are you talking about."

"My turn to help kitty!" She raised her hands out and released a steady glow of spiritual energy spread over Grimmjow.

"Careful Yachiru, we don't want to alert the soul reapers."

"No worries!" She said cheerfully, but Rangiku wasn't as certain. She watched the horizon with hawk eyes.

* * *

Grimmjow thrashed awake in the water. His wet hair hung to the sides, giving his features much more innocent looks than when it was spiky. And indeed all Rangiku saw in his eyes when they finally settled on her was fear. Yachiru stirred on the bank. The exertion of healing had taken much out of her, but it seemed it hadn't been enough, the fever had remained and had done its damage, even if the teeth marks were gone.

"Oh Gods what was that place?" He rubbed his arms unconsciously as if they were dirty. "How did I get out? Who are you?"

"I'm Ragiku, Grimmjow. What do you remember?"

"I was in this place...hollows everywhere...its was...horrible. Where is Rin?" The very last part was incredibly angry, all fear gone. His bipolar switch caught her off guard and she rose with stiff legs from the cold water.

"I need to check your temperature."

But he pushed himself back as she moved forward.

"No. Stay back you bitch! I won't let you take me back there!"

"Grimmjow its me Rangiku!"

"Shut up I don't know you." He pushed himself to his feet and began moving away back to the shore. He didn't dare turn his back on Rangiku and waited until the last minute to turn away to vault onto the bank but he stopped short when he turned and came face to face with Yachiru.

"Good morning!" She cried joyfully. "Do you like it?"

Momentarily brought out of his rage by the sudden appearance of the girl and her question he simply responded, "like what?"

"The healing job I did!" She pouted and placed her hands on his shoulders. Being on the high ground she stood eye level with him. "See, all those nasty teeth marks are gone." He looked down at his body but didn't seem to remember. "Well, aren't you going to say thanks?"

"I don't know you."

"Course you do silly."

"Out of my way."

"No!" He made to push past her but she easily shoved him back and he landed on his back in the river, sputtering out water. "Oops, maybe I pushed a little too hard, I didn't know you were so weak!" She jumped happily in the water next to him and he stared up at her, shocked.

"What the hell are you?"

She just smiled and let the weight of her spiritual pressure crash down on him. Without the bulk of his strength he went limp.

"Yachiru..." Rangiku came over and lifted Grimmjow's head out of the water before he drowned. She didn't finish her reprimand however, realizing there had been little choice. "This is going to cause a lot of trouble. And its taking most of my energy to conceal both his and my spiritual pressure."

"Don't worry. I know what to do!" The girl flashed away and came back again with a bundle of ropes she'd gotten in town. "Kenny taught me."

She began joyfully tying Grimmjow's hands and feet.

"Yachiru I don't think that's going to hold him if he tries to get away."

"No, Kenny taught me, and then I made it better! I tried to teach him but he couldn't do it."

"Teach him what?"

"To tie it with spiritual pressure."

"Yachiru I didn't think you'd ever actually attended kido classes."

"I didn't."

"But last night you healed Grimmjow."

"Yeah."

"So you're saying its instinctual?"

"Yep! Kenny says everything is instinctual, you can't learn it, you just do it. Either do or die on the battle field." Yachiru attempted to sound gruff when quoting her mentor but couldn't quite pull it off with her cheerful voice.

She finished binding her hands but Rangiku made her wait before binding his feet so they could take him out of the river and change him into his pants before it got dark. It was still summer but the last few nights had been fairly cold and he wouldn't need the river water to keep his fever down.

When their work was done Rangiku stretched her exhausted limbs. She sat in the cold water for so long her muscles were painfully stiff. Yachiru had been asleep for much of the day so she took the first watch. There was little rest for either women however in the next few days as the poison ran its course. Grimmjow often woke from a nightmare, either about something in Heuco Mundo or the hollow pit, or Hie, and would react violently to the soul reapers, pulling at his ropes and screaming.

But other times he would wake and be subdued, lapsing into the hallucination that Rangiku was Rin. She felt guilty every time she played into his illusion but it was always in order to get him to eat something, or tell him he had to rest. Still, she had little luck in both respects in the three days he'd lost more than a few pounds.

However on the evening of the third day, the poison seemed to reach its peak– it was either going to finally pass out of his system or take him with it.

Rangiku had just finished off the meal Yachiru had provided when Grimmjow snapped awake. This hallucination was very different from the others, much more coherent, much more comprehensive. He did not see them at all, it was as if he was reliving one moment in his life over in exact detail. The conversation was one sided but she knew right away what he was reliving.

"Who are you?" He sat straight up, looking forward with a haunting glare as if he really could see the other.

"What is a soul reaper doing here? You don't really expect to survive in our territory?"

There was a lengthy pause while Grimmjow listened, a sneer growing on his lips.

"Join you? How 'bout I kill you?"

His bravodo failed and his head whipped to one side as he took in an unknown scene. He growled in anger.

"Let them go."

A short pause.

"I'm still not joining you. But let them go and take me on like a real man."

Again a short pause.

"Ha! You think I'm afraid of you. Let's do this."

His riatsu flared dangerously high and he burst free of Yachiru's bindings with no problem. Rangiku could not contain his spiritual pressure, their position was given away.

"Yachiru, this is bad." but the small girl was transfixed by the scene. Rangiku had not expected her to understand but it seemed she did. Her own gaze returned to Grimmjow, her imagination filling in the gaps of scene.

"Get them out of here Showlong."

"I said go!" He cried angrily in Rangiku's direction making her jump. His head slowly revolved back to the imaginary Aizen.

"Time for you to die Soul Reaper." He took one step forward and doubled over in pain. Even if the pain was in his head, the screams were very real. Rangiku rushed to his side and tried to snap him out of it but his body was folded so tight to itself she couldn't even make eye contact.

That was when she realized that despite what was going on in his head, he really was in pain. Black bile seeped out of his mouth as he gagged and coughed between screams of agony. He managed to get to his hands and knees to heave more up. Rangiku kept close to steady him and soon he was resting most of his weight against her. Each time his body convulsed he cried out in pain and another slew of the black poison would come out. Every muscle was shaking and hot tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Oh Gods Rangiku..." she gasped at the sound of her name, it was the first time he'd recognized her in days, but she gasped also at the absolute suffering that was conveyed by those words. He sunk even lower and another convulsion shook him. "Its burning me from the inside out." the words were hoarse and thick with despair. Rangiku tightened her grip on him as he came to rest on her lap.

Finally there was one last violent heave and he went limp, though still conscious. Carefully she rolled his body away from the bile and Yachiru was already waiting with a cup full of water. Grimmjow tried and failed to drink the water, tensing in pain when it touched his throat.

"It burns." the words were barely audible.

"Its just water, please try."

"I can't."

Yachiru set her hands on his chest and shut her eyes.

"The poison did burn him, all up here." she traced her hand up her stomach, esophagus and throat."

"How do you know?"

"I already told you, its instincts."

Rangiku didn't bother to tell her that instincts did not teach you to use spiritual pressure to see the inner workings of a person's body but bit her tongue and asked, "how bad?"

The small girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'll fix it." She placed her hand on Grimmjow again and slowly worked her way from his stomach to his throat. Even with her amount of spiritual pressure it still took her more than an hour to repair the damage. When she pulled back the tremors that racked Grimmjow's body had subsided though he still shook from fatigue and weakness. He sat up and faced them.

"Are you okay now?" Rangiku said. She reached out slowly and touched his forehead. It was warm but not feverish.

"I guess so." he said hoarsely. He accepted the water now and gulped it down. He twirled the cup in his fingers for a moment before looking up at the girls again. "Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome!" Yachiru cried happily and jumped on him, hugging him around the neck. He looked to Rangiku for help but instead the woman also threw her arms around him. He managed not to jerk away. They had both just gone through hell to save his life, and this was not the first time in the past weeks he'd woken to find them caring for him. If a hug is what they needed, he would give it to them. He wrapped his arms around them and suddenly Zizimu stirred powerfully inside him.

_I told you you could learn compassion._

"Shut up." but Zizimu was opening up the gateway of their feelings. He was letting Grimmjow share in the connection he had to the girls' souls and suddenly he could feel their relief at his survival, but also their fear of the days to come, their longing to return home, their thoughts of their loved ones and the sheer exhaustion they felt after what they had endured to save him.

He could feel how, though it had only been a few weeks, their souls had become deeply connected first out of necessity of survival and now because of a bond...friendship, a situation Grimmjow was hardly familiar with. He'd had allies, he'd had masters and subordinates, and most of all he'd had a lover, but outside of Rin he had never experienced just a bond of friendship– well almost. He didn't know what to call his relationship to Toshiro. But here, in this place, they had no one but each other, for an indefinite amount of time. They had to make it work, they needed each other, but he had, in fact, come to like the two.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Rangiku pulled back. Yachiru slid down from his neck but remained close and he moved a hand to her hair. Rangiku's eyes were tired but she was trying to compose herself again.

"Yes, we have to move, I wasn't able to contain your spiritual pressure."

"Where do we go?"

"I don't know. Far, until we have a plan we probably should keep moving, at least until we're far away from here."

"I thought it was impossible to mask your spiritual pressure all the time."

"It depends how deeply you conceal it. The further away we move, the less restraint we'll have to have."

"Okay." he stood but his legs were wobbly.

"You really need to eat, you haven't for days." He accepted a fist full of food from the market and devoured it but didn't take time for more, they needed to move and he wouldn't risk waiting around any longer.

"Okay, let's go."


	27. Chapter 27

Grimmjow pushed past the bushes that hid their dwelling and opened the front door. He slid out of his blood stained shirt and left it in a pile on the floor next to his boots. Cold remains of a dinner sat on the table, he scarfed them down and collapsed on the floor, pulling his blanket over him. He could see a faint glow from the girls' room and decided to check that they hadn't fallen asleep and wasted candles. He didn't have to move, however, Rangiku swept past the curtain and greeted him. She looked like she'd been drinking and he'd stiffened a little.

Things had gotten awkward after she'd made a move on him in a drunken stupor. He'd long suspected she had feelings for him he would never return and tried to ignore it but that had brought everything into the open. They were all on edge these days anyway.

Three months had passed. Even Yachiru's ardent faith was waning. They could do nothing but hope Kenpachi could rescue them. They had settled in to a comfortable life– killing hollows that threatened the nearby villages and reaping the rewards.

But settling in had seemed like defeat. Not only that, but they knew the Soul Reapers were closing in on them and soon they would have to leave their dwelling behind and start over somewhere else. The stress had gotten to them all and they began talking less and less, simply going about their days, living together but not interacting. Still, Rangiku always checked that he came back from a mission okay, and he did likewise for the girls.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"That's a lot of blood." she said scooping up his shirt.

"Not mine, the hollow's."

"Must have been a big one."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well night then."

"Night." He shut his eyes and soon the candle light faded from the other room. He drifted into sleep but was nudged awake in a few minutes by the feeling of a small warm body next to his. Yachiru had been seeking the comfort of him or maybe Zizimu more and more frequently the past few nights. Rangiku suspected it was because she missed Kenpachi, and he was such a strong male figure that Grimmjow must have seemed a sort of replacement. He was used to it now and just shifted so she could squeeze under his arm. It had struck him quite hilarious one day that when he realized the three of them all had feline zampakuto's, though he liked to think of Zizimu as majestic and powerful, whereas Haineko had the temperamental and reactive traits of a cat.

Yachiru's zampakuto was different, it resonated in a less personified way, and he began to understand that her powers were much more intertwined with her self, having little persona of their own, in a way like the hybrids. He was sure it had a name and at least knew it was a cat form, but it never presented itself in the same way as other zampakutos. That is why, he figured, Yachiru could perform all sorts of techniques without incantations or practice.

They remained in their comfortable life a little too long. They had been sure the Soul Reapers were still days away from them but that night Grimmjow sat bolt upright, clutching Yachiru close to him. She looked up groggily at him but knew not to make a sound. Wordlessly he stood and carried her into Rangiku's room. She was just waking, and he silently took her hand.

"How many?" She whispered as he backed them to the second exit but he felt others there as well.

"A lot." his head swivelled. "It won't be easy."

The front door burst open and Grimmjow shot forward with both women in tow. He respected them both as warriors, but this was an instance when they needed to get out quick, and he was undoubtably the fastest– though Yachiru came alarmingly close. He plowed through the middle of the soul reapers before they could react and hit frigid open air. It was now well into winter and the shock of dry cold air after the warmth of their dwelling hollowed into a hill stole their breath.

"Everyone okay?" He asked when he stopped to put Yachiru down and let go of Rangiku. The woman massaged her wrist but nodded.

"We need to keep going." She said.

"No. There are more waiting over there."

"Then we'll go the other way."

"No, there are too many."

"What do you mean, we're already miles away from the bunker."

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I should have seen this coming."

"What is it?"

"The Head Captain, he's coming. And it feels like he brought every soul reaper he could spare with him."

"The Head Captain..."

"Don't, we've already had that discussion."

"Its just–"

"They're coming!" Yachiru shouted and a shockwave of her riatsu rippled out and struck the first wave. They fell but more came behind them.

"Zizimu..."

_Master no. It's bad enough that we had to reveal our true nature early in our own time. We can't reveal ourselves more than a thousand years before our present. We'd upset timelines–"_

"Won't matter if we're dead." The wave struck and Grimmjow felt the white shield form. Zizimu still didn't want him killing anyone, but he easily knocked them unconscious. He was accustomed to much stronger soul reapers than these but the sheer number of them was overwhelming. Soon he felt the strain on his left leg and knew their situation was desperate.

It was in that moment that he saw the Head Captain. He was approaching slowly but heading straight for him. His white light faltered and he cried out when a blade unexpectedly bit into his flesh.

"Zizimu, what the hell?"

_We cannot be discovered._

"Screw all this time travel shit, we're getting out of this alive."

_Yes, we must survive but if we encounter the head captain when we've already met him in the future then we'll create chaos in the time lines. The balance of dimensions depends on it!_

Grimmjow was inclined to ignore these things but Zizimu felt so strongly about it he had to listen. He fought his way closer to the girls blasting a path with ceros. The Soul Reapers were unprepared for his powers but he knew the display of power would only hasten Yamamoto's arrival.

"We have to get out of here now. Zizmu says we'll disrupt time if the Head Captain meets us."

"How?"

"One big cero blast right through the middle and then we run. Yachiru!" the girl was at his side in a flash. "Okay, get ready!" He raised his hand and felt the build of energy on his palm. But the dark light flickered and died.

"Grimmjow..."

He didn't hear Rangiku, something was floating on the edge of his consciousness, something intensely familiar.

"Rin?"

He felt hot blood down his side and found himself falling. There were hands restraining him, a binding spell on his writs and ankles. Rangiku and Yachiru were taken down beside him. Rangiku was the only one struggling. She didn't understand why her companions had stopped. Yachiru had the same vacant stare as Grimmjow. Even as they were forced on their knees the two made no effort to fight back.

Then she felt it too. It was like a cold breeze blowing across the surface of her mind, a distant but distinct sensation.

"Captain...?"

A voice pulled her back. "Make way for Captain Yamamoto." the crowd was parting, there were only seconds left.

"Kenny!" Beside her Yachiru screamed and with a burst of spiritual pressure her captor fell unconscious. She stood and reached out to an invisible spot in the air. Then suddenly the spot was not invisible, wind was rushing past them with growing force and disappearing into a singularity before them.

"What's happening?" Rangiku cried but her words were ripped from her in the increasing torrent of air and she felt the brush of her captain's spiritual pressure even stronger now.

A black gap in space opened up before Yachiru and for a few second there was absolute silence. In the sudden stillness Yachiru turned to look back over her shoulder, her voice the only sound that reached their ears,

"See. I told you he would save me."

And she disappeared into the void.

"Yachiru!"

"Rangiku!" Grimmjow had finally snapped out of his revery. "Its time for us to go!" there was a second burst of incredible riatsu and the nearest soul reapers fell down. Grimmjow hooked his arm in Rangiku's and propelled her forward. They had one brief glimpse of the Head Captain as he flashed toward them and then they were enveloped in darkness, the torrent of wind resuming and sucking them inside. The outside world faded away, they were safe.

"Where are we?"

"In a gap in time and space that Kenpachi Zaraki created." Rangiku jumped as she saw Zizimu in his manifested form beside her. Grimmjow was still gasping from the unexpected separation.

"What does that mean? Is it supposed to be like this?" his master asked.

"No. He does not yet know how to control his powers. We are not supposed to be here."

"Then what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Kenny will figure it out." Yachiru appeared in the shadows before them. It appeared to be an endless darkness but now they realized that is was more like a fog, shifting and concealing what was around them.

"Get us out of here." Grimmjow said, an edge of claustrophobia in his voice. He had not done well with dark enclosed spaces since the hollow pit incident.

"I can't." Zizimu said softly.

"Kenny will."

"I'm sorry." said the big cat. "But he severed the connection too early. There is no way for him to find you now."

"That's not what I want to hear!" Grimmjow screamed, the darkness absorbing his cry.

"Grimmjow, getting upset won't help anything." Rangiku spoke through tensed lips.

"Shut up! This is not happening. Not when I'm so close."

"To finding her?"

"Of course, what else would I mean?" He turned away and strode off on his own.

"Wait, we need to stay together!" Rangiku reached for him but he rolled his shoulder out of her grasp. She stopped and let him go but he halted a few feet away, his path blocked by Yachiru. She looked at him hard but said nothing. She didn't have to. He sighed and sat down before her, crossing his legs and covering his face in his hands.

Rangiku and Zizimu joined them.

_Giving up so soon?_

Grimmjow's head shot up straight. He searched the darkness desperately, pushing himself to his feet.

"What is it?" Rangiku was ignored.

_Sorry it took so long. I couldn't pull you back on my own, I needed a little help from the soul of Kenpachi Zaraki._

"Are you really there?"

_I am. Are you ready to come home?"_

"Yes."

Bright light pierced the veil of darkness. Rangiku immediately came to Grimmjow's side.

"What is it?"

"It's her."

The light became more intense and Zizimu came up next to them. Grimmjow had never transported with passengers before but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He picked up Yachiru and set her on Zizimu's back, pressing her hands deep into his fur to indicate she should hold on tight. He put Rangiku between himself and the tiger and wrapped an arm around her waist while grabbing onto the nape of Zizimu's neck with his free hand.

"Hold on." he hissed as the light became blinding and the darkness faded away.

* * *

Toshiro tapped his pen on the desk idly. His paperwork had stacked up well beyond his own height. He'd wasted many hours just staring at the words on the page. Right now he was staring at the profile of one of his squad members eligible to take on the position of his new lieutenant. But he just couldn't do it. He couldn't replace her.

Since that day three months ago that they had tried to pull her, Yachiru and Grimmjow back through time and failed he couldn't seem to do anything right. Kenpachi was the same, even his lust for violence was subdued. For no reason Toshiro would find himself sitting on Kenpachi's porch while the other drank sake. They never spoke, but it was some sort of recognition of their shared loss that caused them to seek each other out. Momo and Ukitake frequently visited him but he had ignored all their advise and offers of help.

Finally he lay down his pen. He was done for the day, he knew he wouldn't accomplish anything else here so he rose and moved mechanically toward the door but something tugged on his heart and suddenly he felt the ice dragon pull free from him.

"Hyorinmaru?" he gasped.

"Master, they're back."


	28. Chapter 28

Kokaku felt the energy burst before she heard the deafening pop of two sections of time and space rejoining. An orange light filled her living room and then dissipated to white. When it subsided she saw four figures, a small girl, a woman, a man and a tiger. Immediately the man collapsed and the tiger disappeared. The woman gasped and the girl looked around with curiosity.

"Where is Kenny?" Yachiru asked when she spotted Kokaku.

"You mean Kenpachi Zaraki? He hasn't been here for months."

Rangiku was still composing herself. She knelt down and felt Grimmjow's pulse, it was steady.

"Where are we?"

"In my living room." Kokaku answered just as abruptly.

"And who are you?"

"Kokaku Shiba but since you showed up in my house I should be asking who you are."

Rangiku recognized the name. With relief she knew they were back in their time, or at least very close. She opened her mouth to speak but Kokaku interrupted.

"Don't worry I know all about it. Your captains were here and explained the whole thing. I was wondering when you would show up."

"What do you mean?"

Kokaku swept passed her and knelt next to Grimmjow, taking his pulse and rolling him over. Out of no where twin servants appeared and lifted him onto a low couch where he slept on in peace. Kokaku stared down at him when she spoke.

"You've been gone a long time haven't you? I can already feel the change in him from when he first came here." Rangiku wanted to ask Kokaku for details but she sensed more was coming so she bit her tongue. "The soul reapers came here one night, about three months ago. Rukia Kuchki and that tall red haired friend of hers brought them, two captains, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki, an interesting fellow, he'd just discovered his bankai and tried to use it to retrieve you, but he failed. The others had tried to assist him but the only one I thought got through was Rin. They all fainted however, for hours, so I guess they all played their part.

But that screwed everything up. Soul Reapers sensed the burst in their spirit and came to find them. A guy named Ikkaku took them away while they were still unconscious but promised not to tell about me. I was not inclined to believe him, especially when he took Rin with him, but I sensed the others had succeeded, even if they thought they had failed. So instead of finding a new hideout, I decided to stay and wait for you. I figured this guy could use as much help concealing himself from the soul society as he can get." She sat on the couch arm next to Grimmjow.

"Wait, how much time has passed?"

"Since they tried to bring you back? A little over three months."

"And since we disappeared?"

"A few weeks more than that." Rangiku sighed in relief. "I take it you experienced a corresponding amount of time?"Kokaku asked and the red head nodded. "That's good. I was worried. Zaraki's bankai seems to create time distortions. That's probably why you're only getting back now when the others tried to pull you back months ago. It could have been much worse."

"You have no idea." Rangiku sat at Grimmjow's feet.

"I'm going to find Kenny." Yachiru announced heading for the door. Rangiku stood and called for her to stop, looking to Grimmjow and then Kokaku, torn on what to do.

"Noble of you but it was his spiritual power linking to Rin that managed to pull you all back in the end. There's no way the Soul Reapers don't already know he's back. They'll be here shortly." Kokaku said, reading her thoughts.

Rangiku nodded.

"And you?"

"They let me be last time, I expect it will be the same."

"Thank you."

It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived. Kokaku only smiled and stepped aside when she opened the door. The white haired captain shot past her.

"Rangiku!"

"Captain!" She imagined being home would be an overwhelming relief but right now she felt the weight of all she'd endured in those last months and felt the prick of tears at her eyes. He saw the flood coming in her eyes and after all they'd been through in the past couple of years he no longer bothered to care about composure with his lieutenant. He clasped her hand in his.

"You're home now." She just nodded. "Are you alright?" Again only a nod and then she was in his arms. He did not let go of her, but his gaze wandered to the couch.

"He and Rin completed the connection to bring us home." Rangiku's voice was steady now and she pulled away from Toshiro to stand above the former espada. "Even after everything you told me...for an arrancar to act the way he does..." Toshiro just waited with patience for her to finish her thoughts. "He saved us. But more importantly, he stayed with us. He could have escaped at any time but he never tried. He's rude and vulgar, but deep down he's very kind and...what is going to happen now Captain? They have Rin, will they let them go?"

"No, I do not believe the Head Captain will allow that."

"Grimmjow will never rest now. He'll fight tooth and nail–"

"Rangiku, I understand your impulse but your loyalty is to the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers." Her head snapped around to him and a look of fear crossed her features for a second then vanished and she turned away, visibly paler.

"Rangiku what is it?" She kept her face turned away and said nothing. "Rangiku, what happened? Where were you all these months?"

"Not where, _when, _Captain. We saw the very beginning of the Gotei Thirteen, the days before that even, when there were no captains. And we saw the things they did. They did not respect the balance. We tried to get help from them but, they attacked us, locked us up, and..."

Her fists were clenched and shaking and her eyes were locked on Grimmjow.

Toshiro felt his breath shorten, afraid of what might have happened to his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto, what did they do?" She looked at him and her features softened slightly. "Don't worry captain, a little interrogation, nothing I couldn't handle, but they took him, they took Grimmjow like he was some sort of animal and threw him down one of the hollow pits! Grimmjow said they had some sort of seal to keep the hollows from continuing in the cycle. How could they? And even when I explained they did nothing. And they hunted us for all that time. So forgive me Captain if I don't just want to watch as he's turned over to them again."

"Matsumoto!" She jumped a little at his tone and realized she might have gone too far. "Not _them_, _us_. I can't imagine what you went though, but those soul reapers were young, they were learning, they didn't have the benefit of a thousand years of learning and training. They were different people."

"All but one." She said back darkly and he knew who she meant.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Rangiku. Its time to go, I'm taking you to see Unohana right now. You don't need to be here when they take him away."

"Who's coming?"

"Squad six. Now come on, Captain Unohana will be busy when Grimmjow arrives." He took her hand and pulled her forward slightly. "Yachiru. Kenpachi still can't flash step so you might as well come with us and we'll meet him on the way."

She happily latched on to his other hand. Rangiku was slightly surprised that she would be so willing to be lead by the little captain but in the past few weeks as her longing to be home with her mentor got worse she'd become more and more like the child she seemed to be. Toshiro gave Kukaku a nod and the three vanished.

Rangiku's troubled heart was warmed a bit when they suddenly came out of flashstep and met face to face with Kenpachi Zaraki. His hair was flat against his shoulders and he was still in his off duty clothes. She realized for the first time it was the middle of the night.

"KENNY!" Yachiru leapt from Toshiro's grasp into her mentor's embrace. He hugged her tight without shame.

"Yachiru, you alright?"

"Course I am!"

"All the same," Toshiro interjected. "It wouldn't hurt to have Unohana check her out."

"We'll meet you there." Zaraki said dismissively, his arms still tightly wrapped around his would-be daughter. Toshiro understood and he and Rangiku flashed to squad four.

Toshiro was right, Unohana did have her hands full when Grimmjow arrived.

He was still unconscious when he arrived but something jerked him back to consciousness. Toshiro had the feeling that he knew what, or rather who, was responsible.

Grimmjow had woken many times in squad four healing room but this time he had been drawn out of his darkness by the familiar spirit of someone he knew. Rin. He tried to sit up but found himself restrained. His whole body tensed against the bonds.

"Where is she? Let me go dammit!" Though still injured and spiritually drained he fought with every fibre he had.

"Grimmjow, please calm down." Unohana tried but failed to comfort him.

"No, where the Hell is she? I can feel her! She's everywhere in here!" Then fear crossed his face. "Why? Why was she in here? Was she hurt? Tell me!"

"Grimmjow she's fine, she's–"

"Enough!" The Head Captain's voice boomed through the room. "If you want to see her you'll calm down right now."

"Calm down? Calm down? Screw you old man! Do you know what I just went though, just to save one of your precious soul reapers? And then I wake up here and you tie me to a frigging bed and make me feel her presence everywhere but you won't let me see her? What the Hell gives you the right?"

Yamamoto disappeared from view and reappeared right before Grimmjow. Grimmjow thrashed against his bonds but the Head Captain pressed down firmly on his leg, directly in the spot of the old injury from Aizen. Grimmjow cried out and stopped moving at once.

"Stop acting like a child. After all this time is this how you want her to see you?" He took a step back and Grimmjow remained silent, waiting for the Head Captain's next words. "You may see her, when her captain agrees you are both ready."

Confusion crossed Grimmjow's face but Yamamoto turned and left without another word.

"What did he mean, her captain?" He asked aloud to no one in particular. Unohana came forward.

"Grimmjow, there are some things you need to know."

"What?" his voice took on suspicious tones.

"We found Rin months ago. At first she was simply our guest but she knew she had powers too. She asked me teach her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a soul reaper Grimmjow."

There was a tense silence as he mulled it over and eventually looked back to Unohana.

"And you are her captain."

"Yes. But she is still in training. She is a healer but she is much like you and captain Hitsugaya in the sense that her zampakuto has no physical form, yet. She has somehow managed to activate her powers before that stage, most likely because of her past life and your presence here. Because of this she has not gone through regular soul reaper training."

Grimmjow sighed a little at this. He tried to collect himself and remain calm. "Then let me see her."

"Not yet."

"Why?" He barked with anger.

"Grimmjow." She took at step closer. "I'm afraid Rin has no memory of her former life. She will not know you."

"Wh-what?"

"You always knew this was a possibility."

"But she saved me, twice. She pulled me back through time."

"Her zampakuto did. She did not understand what happened."

"And she didn't remember when you told her about me?"

"Grimmjow, we didn't tell her about you. It is not right for a person to remember their past lives once they have forgotten, and especially when they are a soul reaper."

"Don't call her that. She asked me, she told me to come get her. She'll remember once I explain."

"And that is why I can't let you see her– not yet. Not until I can trust you not to do that to her. She is fragile. She is a strong healer but deep down she know's she's missing something and she know's she's different. But she has a chance at happiness here, a chance to find balance and peace with my guidance. But if you force your past on her you'll ruin that. You must consider that no matter how much you loved each other for one year, she lived hundreds of years before that, under Hie's control. Maybe there were some things she needed to forget."

Grimmjow listened but couldn't manage to accept her reasoning. All he could see was the deception. "So you've all lied to her. She has no idea what happened here before. That she was once your prisoner. That we barely escaped from here alive. That we spent a year hiding from you!"

"It was necessary."

"And everyone went along with this?"

She knew what he was thinking. "Captain Hitsugaya understands as well that it is for her own wellfare."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw in anger. He sat a long time in silence with Unohana quietly watching him before he spoke.

"If I promise not to say anything to her, will you let me see her?"

"You are exhausted, I think it would be better–"

"No, please–" His wrist strained against the restraints to reach up and touch her hand. "I've waited so long, I have to see her."

"Grimmjow, she's fast asleep, there is no way it wouldn't raise her suspicion. Tomorrow."

"I can't–"

"Shh..." Unohana put a hand on his temple and he stiffened in his restraints knowing what she was doing. "When you wake, you will see her." he managed to let himself relax as the spell was whispered. His body went limp and the last thing he felt was the gentle hands of the healer removing his restraints.


	29. Chapter 29

"Are you ready?"

Grimmjow's eyes opened slowly. His body felt heavy and the grogginess was slow to where off.

"Did you give me something?" He asked the healer, his words slightly slurred.

"You're just exhausted Grimmjow, its normal." He tried to shake off the sleepiness and realized he was no longer restrained. He sat up quickly but fell back immediately feeling the lancing pain of the deep cut the ran up his side, a last memento of the soul reapers of a thousand years ago.

"I thought I'd let the newest member of my squad look at that, that is, if you'll still hold to your promise."

"She's here?" He began to push himself to his feet again but Unohana less than gently forced him back.

"Will you keep your promise?"

"Yes, now please..."

"Okay, but stay put, she's here to heal you remember."

He lay back and she went to the door. His breath was shallow with anticipation. Unohana opened the door and Rin entered. She looked different. Her hair was pinned up, she'd always let it flow free or wore it in a braid. She wore the black robes of a soul reaper but they still complimented her slim figure. Her eyes were bright with intelligence but something was missing. He could see that she knew she was missing a part of herself. He hoped in vain that he was that part.

"Rin, this is Grimmjow, he was wounded in battle recently and I would like you to treat him."

"Yes ma'm." She came to his side and he had no words, he couldn't stop taking in every inch of her.

"Hello, my name is Rin." She smiled down at him but there was no way she missed the longing in his eyes.

"Rin..."

"Yes, my name is Rin. Its nice to meet you. Now, how about we take a look at your wounds?"

He couldn't say anything. He was sure, he'd been absolutely positive that the moment she saw him she would know. Especially after she'd pulled him from the dark.

_Her soul remembers but her mind does not._ Zizimu tried to comfort him but he still sat immobile, unable to speak without betraying his emotions.

She lay her hands lightly on his side and he felt the wonderful warmth of her soul. It knew, so how could it not tell its master?

_You already know the answer master. The soul must protect the mind from the trauma of previous cycles._

"Then why save me those times? You heard what she said. She wants to be reunited with me." He spoke back in his mind.

_But she must wait for her master to remember on her own– if she ever does._

Grimmjow grit his teeth and ignored the last part.

"Am I hurting you?" Rin looked up concerned at his tightly clenched jaw. He caught her glance and just shook his head no. "Good, I'm all finished anyway." She said withdrawing. Unohana leaned in close.

"Well done Rin, your powers continue to impress me."

"Thank you Captain."

She began to step away but stopped. Her hand came to rest on Grimmjow's leg and she looked at him in his eyes. He held his breath.

"You're still hurt."

His disappointment was overwhelming but he managed to raise an inquiring eyebrow.

"Your leg, I can feel it." Without waiting for permission she pulled back the sheets and revealed his bare leg. The gruesome scar from Aizen's blade glared up at her.

"Oh my, what a terrible wound." Both hands rested on the spot and he felt a stirring of power. "The bone is healed but there's something deeper...spiritual."

"The damage was done directly to his soul." Unohana interjected, engrossed with her newest subordinate's skill and intuition.

"Yes, I feel it now. Lie still." Her voice was commanding and more sure of itself like she had been with him. He did what she said but with some difficulty. Already he could feel a strange pressure building around her palms. She pressed harder and shut her eyes. He felt pin pricks of pain but mostly an intense heat spreading from the girl's palms– not painful but deep and penetrating. Then, all of a sudden, the tear that had occurred in his very soul was stitched back together.

He felt a feeling of completeness, strength flooding into limb that had pained him for so long now. As the energy inside him was released to continue its normal flow a burst of riatsu rebounded and jolted him, causing him to cry out and arc off the bed but he sighed with relief at the feeling of the dull pain finally fading away for good. His violent reaction had concerned Rin, however, and she rushed to put a hand on his head and make sure he was okay. Instinctively he covered her hand with his own, holding it against his cheek for a moment, then he remembered himself and let go.

"Are you alright?" She asked, slowly withdrawing her hand.

"Yes. Thank you, Rin."

The girl bowed and walked out. He watched her disappear through the doors and felt the emotions come without control.

"Grimmjow..." Unohana tried to sooth him but he brushed her off, jumped out of the bed and felt the strength in his leg again. She had given him so much but still he wanted more. He needed her to remember. Unohana continued to speak but he couldn't hear her, he couldn't be consoled, he didn't want to be. Unohana watch calmly as he flash stepped out of sight.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't know how long it had been since he'd left the healing house. He'd needed to be alone, he didn't want anyone to see him break down. Now that he'd gotten past the initial sorrow, he'd become angry. He'd thought it all out and realized the soul reapers' plans. He'd already fallen prey to them.

Though he had run away from Unohana he'd stayed within the Seireitei. He didn't exactly know his position with the soul reapers but he knew he could never leave Rin. And they knew it too. Then he thought about just grabbing her and running. But Zizimu's words came back to him and he knew as much as it pained him to admit that Rin might never remember and if he took her away she would be scared, not understand and probably hate him. And so, the soul reapers also knew that he would not try to take her, nor try to leave back to the human world.

They had him perfectly trapped without even putting restraints on him. He had once told Yamamoto there was no way he could keep him prisoner here for a hundred years but now he knew he was wrong. If Rin never remembered, he would never leave. Even if they fell in love again, she would never understand the true nature of the soul reapers, she already thought she was one of them. No. He was trapped here for good. The question was, what would they do with him?

Grimmjow got his answer after several hours of sitting in silence on the very edge of the Seireitei, hunched on the bank of a small stream. He felt the two approach but didn't turn.

"You're always going around shirtless." Rangiku said to his back and he felt the bundle of clothes land behind him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled indignantly but she only laughed. He ignored her. "Come on, Grimmjow. Time to go back."

He remained facing the other way, though he reached back and pulled on the t-shirt Rangiku had brought him. "Go where? Back to fourth division, or some prison? You know they've got me trapped, I can't leave without her and I can't take her with me. So what happens to me now?"

"Its being decided but not prison."

"Not in the literal sense anyway." Grimmjow snorted back.

Toshiro sighed but didn't argue.

"So what then?"

"I'm not sure but you have permission to stay in eleventh division barracks for the time being."

"Eleven?" Grimmjow turned around.

"Kenpachi's division."

"But he's not immune to me anymore."

"Maybe not but the Head Captain still thinks he's probably the most resistant to Zizimu's influence. Other than perhaps Mayuri." The last words trailed off darkly.

"So what, I'm some sort of pet now?"

"Grimmjow, this doesn't have to be bad. If any squad was going to suit you it would be them. Besides, like you said, you don't have much of a choice."

Grimmjow stood and came to tower over the boy.

"Was it your idea to lie to her?"

"It wasn't my _idea_ but I saw that she wasn't ready when we met at Kokaku's. I knew that I couldn't tell her about her previous life. Even when she helped us pull you back it was her soul who knew what to do, not her."

"But her soul _is _her."

"Yes, you are right. On some level she does know and love you. Hang on to that. But understand why we can't force this."

Grimmjow said nothing but broke his stare from the boy.

"Come on. Let's hit up the sake!" Rangiku said trying to lighten the mood and gave Grimmjow a gently shove forward. After a moment's hesitation he followed after her.

* * *

Rangiku leaned heavily on Grimmjow's shoulder, a trickle of spit dribbling out her mouth. They were seated around Kenpachi's table with Kenpachi, Yachiru and Toshiro. Rangiku snored loudly in his ear.

"How can you stand it?" Kenpachi asked as he took another swig.

Grimmjow picked up his own glass and downed it. "I'm used to it." he said back casually.

Toshiro sat with his tea glaring at his lieutenant. If he wasn't still so relieved to have her back he'd be genuinely angry.

"So you really lived with her all that time and never did anything?"

Toshiro spat his tea back out and Grimmjow coughed on his sake.

"What?" they both asked, one blushing from anger the other from an uncomfortable memory.

"They did!" Yachiru piped up and again the two other men exclaimed.

"No we did not!" Grimmjow yelled. Toshiro shot him a look of rage.

"Yeah, I saw you. But you were making her do all the work."

"That's because she was coming on to me." Grimmjow retorted. "What were you doing, spying on us?"

"Yes!"

Grimmjow made a low noise of frustration deep in his throat but then felt the heat of Toshiro's glare on him and turned to explain.

"She was drunk! I pushed her away, seriously nothing happened."

"She tried to kiss you!" Yachiru hummed.

"But she didn't! Geeze!" Grimmjow slammed back another drink. "Can we change the subject?"

"I still can't believe you turned that down."

"Kenpachi!" Toshiro jumped to his feet, face flushed with anger. "I think its time my lieutenant and I go home."

"Ah don't be such a spoil sport."

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro commanded and the red head slowly came awake. "Time to go."

"Mmm, whas tha cap'in?"

"We're leaving." He tugged her up by her sleeve and she stumbled after him.

"Want some help?"Grimmjow asked the flustered captain.

"No!" He practically drug Rangiku out of the barracks, the door slamming shut behind him. They were gone for a few seconds before the laughter burst out in the room. But Grimmjow couldn't stay happy for long. His thoughts crept endlessly back to Rin and his own impossible situation. He stood and Kenpachi considered him soberly for a moment but his attention waned as Yachiru let out a loud yawn.

"You tired?" She nodded and stood with droopy eyes. It must have been well into the early hours of the morning. The little lieutenant staggered off to her bed leaving the men alone. Zaraki's gaze returned to Grimmjow, as sharp as if he'd never taken a drink of sake.

"You know I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"For your zampakuto? Don't, I didn't want to and it was Zizimu who–"

"I mean for Yachiru."

Grimmjow frowned. "You have nothing to thank me for. She took care of me most of the time."

Zaraki let a knowing smile spread across his face for a moment.

"She is good at that. But no, she needed you, and you chose to stay. You could have easily abandoned her but you didn't. And for that reason, I will not get in your way if you want to leave."

Grimmjow stared back at him, taking his measure, but there was little to ponder. Zaraki Kenpachi was a straight forward as they came. He nodded.

"I appreciate that but you understand my situation. I'm as good as chained to this place."

"It just seems like torture to me, sticking around in a place you hate, waiting for someone who doesn't remember you."

"You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same, if Yachiru lost her memory and went somewhere you hated."

Zaraki grunted in agreement. "You got me there. Well I can't say I don't look forward to taking you on again."

Grimmjow managed to smile back.

"Yeah." He rubbed his freshly healed leg. "This time I won't go so easy on you." Then his smile faded and he turned serious again. "The kid said he didn't know what they were going to do with me. But you do, don't you?"

Kenpachi sighed but as he'd said before, he owed the ex-espada. "Toshiro and Rangiku are being kept out of the loop. Even Unohana to some extent. Heck they're probably talking behind my back too. They know their loyalty is divided, so the kid probably believes whatever he told you."

"And the truth?"

"Only the Head Captain knows, but I don't think he ever gave up on you coming back, he just had no idea when. He and Kurotsuchi were up to something while you were gone. I know Rin is what's keeping you here now, but I don't think they trust that that will keep you here forever, and that you won't cause trouble while you're here."

"So they have another plan. Prison?"

"Prison's easy, wouldn't need Kurotsuchi's help for that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. But like I said, if you want to go, I won't stop you. But after tonight, it will probably be a lot harder."

Grimmjow shook his head. "I knew it wouldn't be this easy, but no, I can't run. I can't leave her now that I've found her."

Kenpachi stood.

"Alright then, since we're in agreement, I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."


	30. Chapter 30

Grimmjow lay awake in his bed in one of the rooms in the eleventh division barracks. The sun had already risen, it had only been a few hours since he'd set down his sake glass but he couldn't sleep. He knew Kenpachi was right, he was sure the Head Captain had something planned for him, he just didn't know what.

But even more than his concern for himself was his occupation with Rin. He kept trying to think of things that might trigger her memories but then kept forcing himself to stop because Unohana had warned him it could harm her. He had to be patient. But right now, in the emptiness of the room, he could not force himself to fall asleep.

Soon enough there was a knock at the door. He rose and answered it. He recognized the soul reaper from the excursion to find Zaraki, Ikkaku, a man cut from the same cloth as himself, as far as he could tell. The other nodded his greeting but spared no time.

"I have orders to take you directly to the Head Captain."

"Let's go then." Grimmjow pulled his shirt on and followed. He realized where they were heading part way through the journey. Not to squad one but directly across squad eleven to the twelfth. "We're going to that freak's lab then are we?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Can't say I very much enjoyed my last trip there."

Ikkaku just grunted and lead them forward. At the entrance to the lab they were met but the biggest soul reaper Grimmjow had ever seen, the fox-faced Komamura. Ikkaku bowed slightly and Komamora led the way down.

When they reached the bottom there were more captains, one was Renji's, Kuchiki. Kenpachi was also there, his face unreadable. It seemed he'd been brought into the loop in the end, Grimmjow couldn't decide with that was good or bad. A small female captain and two others, Grimmjow thought he remembered their names, Soifon, Ukitake and Kurotsuchi. But Toshiro and Unohana were notably absent. Komamura stood in line with the other captains and Ikkaku lead Grimmjow straight to the Head Captain and Kurotsuchi before bowing away to stand next to his captain.

Despite his courage, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel nervous. He wasn't scared perse, but he knew that no matter what they did, he could not fight back, he would accept what came and that was what bothered him most.

"I don't like the looks of this." Grimmjow said when he stood face to face with the Head Captain.

"I could just lock you in prison if you like."

"No you couldn't, or else you would have. You know there's nothing that can hold me without killing me, and you can't let that happen. So what is it? Must be pretty good if you're gonna let me settle into your little paradise here."

"Oh it is, trust me!" Kurotsuchi interjected before the Head Captain could speak. "Shall we get started?" He clamped his long fingers around Grimmjow wrist with bruising force but the Head Captain raised a hand and he paused.

"Grimmjow, I ask that if you do truly love Rin, you won't resist, there is no need."

"You mean there is no choice."

The ancient eyes gazed at him darkly. "Proceed."

The word hardly escaped the captain's lips before Grimmjow was being pulled forward by the mad scientist. He pushed him into a chair next to the captains but never let go of his wrist. There was a tray next to the chair with instruments on it but Grimmjow's eyes locked suspiciously onto the black metal ring for which Kurotsuchi was reaching.

"What is that?" He said as the scientist snapped it onto his wrist.

"Right now, just a piece of metal, a conduit waiting to receive power."

"What do you mean?"

"It will seal your spiritual energy."

Grimmjow jerked his hand back but the scientist did not let go.

"That will kill me, you know it will."

"Now, now, if my interest was in killing you there would be much easier ways of doing so. No, I have taken my studies from you and calculated the exact amount of power it will take to seal your zampakuto within your body without causing you too much harm. You will still be connected, but he will not be able to manifest outside of your body– not as a tiger, not a sword and not as a shield."

Grimmjow still strained against the hold of the scientist. He felt anger but before he could say anything the scientist continued, reading his features.

"What did you expect? This will essentially render you harmless."

"And useless."

"You have no purpose to serve at present." The Head Captain said. "Mayuri, continue with the procedure."

"Yes sir." He said smiling wide at Grimmjow but the other man felt the tug of his heart and felt no need to warn the scientist. Mayuri toppled as the white tiger emerged.

"Master! You cannot allow this."

The others had drawn their swords but did not move yet.

"Zizimu, you know I have no choice."

"You cannot do this. As much as it pains you, you are responsible for many others. I will no longer be able to help the immortals if you do this. You cannot give everything up for one person."

"Yes, I can."

"Master– "

"Remember who saved us from Aizen. Neither of us would be here if not for her."

"But that does not change the fact that you are needed elsewhere."

"No."

"Then I'm sorry master, but it is no longer your decision." The white tiger lunged at its master. He didn't move, he was too startled. He crashed back into the chair then toppled to the floor. He felt the teeth sink into his forearm, but not too deep. He understood. The white light began to glow he felt the connection being established.

Then it was gone. No light, no sound, the connection was severed. Zizimu's weight collapsed on Grimmjow and then he dissipated returning to Grimmjow's soul. The man lay stunned then saw the needle in Kurotsuchi's hand and felt his anger rise.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" He leapt off the floor but he too was weakened by the drug and though he made contact with the monochrome face it was a much less powerful punch than he'd intended.

There were hands restraining him, the chair was straightened and he was put back in it. His head sagged forward as the sedative spread from his soul to his physical body but he did not lose consciousness. Someone held his left arm behind his back while Kurotsuchi clasped his right again. The other Captains moved around it, all except Kenpachi, he stood observing from the side, his face stone. But Grimmjow wasn't watching him. His eyes trailed back to his wrist to see what the captains were doing. They all had a hand extended over the black ring, and then it began. He felt their collected energy, along with the Head Captain's filling the seemingly endless capacity of the small black band and slowly felt his spiritual pressure draining away. The process strained his body, he felt the muscles in his chest clench.

"Uhh, he doesn't look so good."

Grimmjow recognized Ikkaku's voice and realized he was the one holding him.

"Keep going." the Head Captain ordered.

The sensation grew, he didn't know how to describe it exactly, but his chest was becoming more and more tight, it was becoming hard to breath. Soon he stopped breathing all together.

"Sirs, he can't take anymore!" Ikkaku screamed but then it was over. Grimmjow gasped in air and fell limply back in the chair. He suddenly felt very cold and naked.

He felt human.

Things were starting to turn black when Kenpachi leaned in to pull him to his feet. Ikkaku took the other side and they helped him out. He remembered little of the journey back to squad eleven but he remembered being led to his bed and feeling the strong hands of Zaraki clench around his upper arms to steady him. The man stared him directly in the eyes and he managed to keep his drooping lids open.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. But you hang on now okay? You're under my roof and squad eleven is for survivors only." Grimmjow mechanically nodded his head and slumped onto the pillow the moment Kenpachi loosened his grip. Everything turned black.


	31. Chapter 31

"Master."

The voice was toneless and weak. Grimmjow opened his eyes in his inner world, still feeling the sensation of the sedative pulling him down but the moment he spotted the white tiger he pulled himself closer to be nearer to him.

"Zizimu..." He was on his hands and knees and he let his head sink into the soft white fur. "Zizimu I'm sorry."

"Master, in then end, they took the choice away from you."

"But I still–"

"Of course you considered it. But we'll never know if you would have chosen it or not."

Grimmjow sat back and faced the cat. He was letting him off the hook and right now he was too tired to beat himself up so he accepted the forgiveness.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I am fine. It is only the sedative that is making me like this. However, they are correct, I cannot move outside your body."

"Can you break it?"

"No. We might be powerful, but together, their power is greater."

"At least this place is still here."

"Yes master, this is the place they can never touch." Grimmjow nodded but the cold memory of Aizen taking over his world swept through him. Still, he didn't think he would ever let that happen again.

He shut his eyes and felt himself drifting back to reality. In the waking world he felt a familiar cold presence and the touch of icy fingers on his chest.

"Go master, I'll be alright."

Grimmjow nodded and let himself fade back to reality.

He opened his eyes to see the white haired captain with his hand extended to his chest and eyes firmly clamped shut while his tall lieutenant stood staring at both men.

"It won't work kid."

Toshiro's eyes shot open with a start.

"Grimmjow!"

"So I guess they've been keeping you in the dark. Probably for the best."

"How can you say that?" Ragniku gasped.

"Doesn't do any good for you two to get in trouble over something you can't control."

Toshiro had his hand on his own chest now, his face was creased with emotion.

"Hyorinmaru giving you trouble?"

"Yeah. I wasn't the only one though. A lot of soul reapers felt their zampakuto's reaction to Zizimu's sudden disappearance."

"I bet Yamamoto loved that."

"He was quite bothered that so many are already attached to you."

"Good, at least we got something out of this."

"Grimmjow...did you let them do this because of Rin?"

"I didn't let them do it." He shot back defensively. Toshiro's eyes fell to his arm and he remembered Zizimu's desperate attempt to flee. The bite marks were well wrapped but a few points of red seeped through.

"You didn't, or Zizimu didn't?"

"Look, I considered it but– they got the upper hand and in the end I didn't have a choice. I know what you're thinking and maybe that's what I wanted. I don't know. I know I can't leave here and if this means I can stay...maybe it will be worth it."

"You don't have to lie to us."

"Shut up." He pulled back the covers and stood. Everything felt to be in working order except for his arm. He stared at the black ring. It didn't seem to be doing much but he knew without trying he couldn't summon Zizimu. He took a few steps, then made to sodino but nothing happened. He raised a hand to form a cero but again, nothing.

"Its all gone then. I'm no better than a human. What am I supposed to do now?"

Toshiro opened his mouth but it was another voice that sounded behind him.

"Get a hobby maybe."

Grimmjow spun around to see the red haired teen.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Grimmjow." the boy soon dropped his hostility however. He was as forgiving as they come and despite all that Grimmjow had done to him when he worked under Aizen he was able to see past it. It honestly made Grimmjow uncomfortable. He was the same person, but at the same time Zizimu and Rin had changed him and he'd lost much of his old self, especially the blind lust for violence. Neither his soul nor his lover condoned unnecessary loss of life and though he'd been forced to accept it, he'd unknowingly adopted that and other values as his own.

"Don't worry, being human isn't that bad. I've even brought you some of the perks." He handed Grimmjow a duffle of clothing. "I heard you don't like the style here."

"Damn right I don't, and Abarai's got a pretty twisted fashion sense." Grimmjow tossed the bag onto his bed. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Yes, what _are _you doing here Kurosaki?" Toshiro, forgotten, folded his arms across his chest in annoyance at not having been informed.

"Oops, captain, I was supposed to tell you he was coming." Rangiku said but smiled behind her Captain's back.

"I see."

"I came because Karin said something was wrong with Zizimu. Captian Ukitake already told me what happened. Its pretty extreme."

"Believe me, it could be worse." Grimmjow said before he realized and caught Rangiku's eye. She knew that his mind had slipped back to the hollow pit. Ichigo caught the glance between them but quickly looked away.

"I uh, heard that you were both missing too. I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks Ichigo." Rangiku said. He looked like he wanted the details but it could wait. "Maybe it would be a good idea if you gave Grimmjow some pointers on being human."

"I'm not human." He shot back.

"Close enough." she teased back but her words had a deeper meaning that he appreciated. He would never forget that she, much like Rin, was one of the few people in his life that could see past the hollow mask and consider him a man.

"Fine, get changed and let's go."

Grimmjow glared at them both for a second but then moved to his bag of clothing. The others left his room.

Outside the door Ichigo leaned close to Rangiku.

"What really happened? I heard something about the pits and–"

"Not now Ichigo. Later." He nodded and the door swung open, Grimmjow was dressed in his favorite: white t-shirt and blue jeans. It hadn't taken him long in the world of the living to become accustomed to the styles, and Rin had helped, of course.

"Have a good chat!" Rangiku winked and swept away. Toshiro rolled his eyes and followed after her.

"So what do you want?" Grimmjow asked gruffly as the two strode out of the barracks. Things were calm, it was supper time, the sun was coming to rest on the hills.

"I told you Karin was worried."

"Well you can tell her I'm fine."

"But you aren't."

"And you care?" Ichigo stopped suddenly and Grimmjow continued a few paces before stopping too.

"Grimmjow." he turned and he saw a look in the boy's eyes that disgusted him.

"Don't you dare pity me."

"I'm sorry, I just–"

"Just shut it. I don't want to hear it."

Ichigo glared back at him but started to walk again. Grimmjow could still see the wheels turning in his head.

"Stop it Ichigo. Don't go trying to be noble and get yourself in trouble. This is my problem, I'll deal."

"How did you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because...when you're a serious warrior you get to know your enemy better than they know themselves."

Ichigo stopped again.

"So we're still enemies?"

"I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore. Everything used to be black and white and now here I am surrounded by enemies but sitting down and drinking sake with em...don't worry, its not like I can hurt any of you now anyway."

"Its not like you could hurt me even when I had my powers." Ichigo shot back arrogantly. But before he could react he asked his question again.

"Grimmjow, do you still see me as the enemy?"

Grimmjow stopped this time and took a step back, eyeing the boy.

"I don't see much more than a dumb kid that stick's his nose into other people's business." he said finally and continued their walk.

"Good. Because I don't see you as an enemy anymore either."

"I don't get you at all. You're way too forgiving. Its going to get you in trouble one day. Trust me kid, you look too hard for the good in people but some times it just ain't there."

"It was in you."

Instead of the rebuttal he expected Ichigo heard only a soft reply.

"Yeah well, some people helped make that happen." his hand trailed to his chest.

"I heard Rin lost her memories. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"So you're going through all this just to be near her."

"Yeah. I guess I'm kind of stupid."

"I don't know...I guess I've done some pretty stupid things for the same reasons."

"Like busting into Heuco Mundo to save Orihime."

"Yeah. But I would never take it back."

"Yeah. Too bad you hadn't killed Aizen right then."

Ichigo turned to face him seriously. They had stopped at the top of a long set of stairs. Grimmjow sat down suddenly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But weren't you loyal to Aizen back then?"

"As loyal as a person can be to someone they despise. I don't know, things were so different then."

"Why did you start working for him to begin with?"

Grimmjow stared into the distance, his azure eyes brilliant in the fading sun. He seemed to be mulling over his words and finally he spoke in a voice that was less than sincere.

"Lust for power."

Ichigo could read the pain in his face and didn't push it. Someone else, however, did.

"He hurt your friends."

Grimmjow straightened at the high pitched voice and Yachiru jumped onto his lap.

Ichigo was startled too but wanted to know more. "What did you say?"

"Aizen was going to kill his friends but Grimmjow made him let them go and then took on Aizen himself. But he didn't get very far. Too bad you didn't have me with you!" She said brightly but Grimmjow's face was frozen in shock and her joke was lost on him.

"Yachiru how do you know this?" He asked almost angry.

"When you were sick you talked about all kinds of things. You talked to all kinds of people who weren't even there! And one day you actually tried to attack Aizen but he wasn't there."

"Rangiku never told me."

"She was too embarrassed."

"What? Why?"

"Because you kept calling her your girlfriend."

"What?" Grimmjow stood up nearly toppling Yachiru.

"Don't worry, she wasn't drunk so nothing happened."

"I can't believe you guys never told me."

"Grimmjow, what difference does it make?" Ichigo said standing as well.

Grimmjow shot him look of anger as if it was his fault and stormed away. With no powers Ichigo could have overtaken him easily but he let him go. He was headed back to the main city anyway.

"Wow, he's really moody without kitty." Yachiru said before disappearing.

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered to himself, "maybe I should go warn Rangiku."

* * *

It turned out the warning wasn't necessary. Ichigo ran ahead but Grimmjow never showed up. Instead, Ichigo found him far on the opposite edge of the Seireitei, several miles hike, sitting on the edge of a chasm...something Ichigo vaguely remembered about.

"You got here fast." He said, approaching the melancholy man.

"I ran."

"Why?"

"That's what Rin suggested I do when I get angry."

"And does it work?"

"I guess."

"Look. Rangiku didn't mean–"

"Save it, I'm not angry with her. I'm just frustrated. I hate not having control and when other people know something about me I don't I feel like their taking away my autonomy."

"No one can be in control all the time." Grimmjow didn't answer, he continued to stare into the black depths. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably behind him.

"I heard some rumours about what happened to you guys...you were in one of these pits, weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Well its clearly still bothering you if you're here."

Grimmjow shot him a look over his shoulder but his hostility failed him. He turned back to the void.

"Zizimu reacted really strongly to the pain of the hollows. And then when we were in there with them..."

Ichigo understood. Grimmjow was frustrated. He didn't know where he stood, man, hollow, hybrid, and he didn't understand why after so much had happened to him that one experience had been the thing to traumatize him. He may still be young, but the teen was perceptive.

"Grimmjow...why don't we go back?"

Grimmjow sighed and stood. He didn't know what to do with himself so he was content to follow the other. As they walked he toyed with the black band on his wrist.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, it doesn't feel like anything really. But I don't really get it. Before we got sent back in time, Yamamoto wanted to use my powers to awaken Zaraki's and then to make the others more powerful."

"Because he saw how powerful Rin had become?"

"Exactly. But now I'm useless to him."

"Maybe after Zaraki he realized it was too dangerous. Or, maybe he thinks you are too dangerous."

"Whatever. As long as I can be close to Rin its worth it."

"So you really aren't going to try to escape?"

Grimmjow looked sideways at him, his expression hard to read.

"I'm not going to stop you, Karin would kill me if I did."

Grimmjow smiled wryly. "You aren't the first to make me that offer, and yet, no one gave me that choice when it was an option. Now that I have a reason to stay everyone is trying to give me a way out."

"So you'll stay put and behave? Hard to believe."

"You're smarter than that kid."

"So you _are _planning to escape."

"Of course I am. Eventually I'll figure out how to get this thing off and eventually Rin will remember. Once both those things happen, I'm gone."

"Back to the world of the living?"

"That I won't tell you. Sorry, but I can't say I trust you just yet."

"Fair enough."

"However..."

"What is it?"

"I do trust you to be a do-gooder."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I need your help with something."

"What?"

"The other immortals. Zizimu and I were watching them, for their protection and for the protection of all the mortals. Some of them gave up their immortality but consequently their ability to use their powers in other ways grew. Others are still immortal. Most have assimilated into the present day culture over the last year but problems keep arising. Hollows target them more than humans for instance. I know you want to keep your sister out of this, but she's the only one now who can pinpoint them. I can't ask the Soul Reapers, they'd just round them up again."

"I'll do it. At least, until you bust out of here."

Grimmjow nodded his thanks. Just before they reached squad eleven Ichigo stopped.

"You've changed a lot Grimmjow."

The other remained silent.

"I never thanked you for the night you saved me from that Immortal. I could hardly believe–"

"Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter what I did or what I do, nothing will make up for the things I did under Aizen."

Ichigo was stunned. "You feel guilty about that?"

"Some of it yes. You and Orihime...you got yourselves caught up in things and its easy to forget how young you are. I didn't really understand until I lived in the world of the living with Rin. There aren't really children in Heuco Mundo."

"So you feel bad because we're young."

"I don't know, I guess."

"I'd say it was okay but..."

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. I've just, learned some things from Rin and Zizimu that have made me reconsidered some of the actions I've taken in the past."

"Like I said, you've changed a lot. But then, I guess you've been through a lot in the past couple years."

"Mmm." Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't mind admitting that he'd recognized his past wrongs but he wasn't looking for pity and he didn't like being reminded of how many people had been able to control him starting with Aizen, then Hie, the soul reapers and everyone since who'd hurt him and Zizimu. He didn't like being reminded of his weakness. Despite all the changes, he still had his pride and he still couldn't let go of that anger.

"And I'm heading in the opposite direction." Ichigo's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and it took Grimmjow a moment to realize what the other meant.

"You mean your hollow thing you do?"

"Yeah. As time moves on it gets stronger. As you've been becoming less of a hollow I've been becoming more of one."

"Can't you control it though? Like the Vizards do?"

"I can't yet. It just overpowers me sometimes and I lose myself. I nearly killed Uryu because I let it go too far."

"Well watch your back kid. If these guys get it in their heads that you're dangerous–"

"Don't worry, I'm aware. You know, when I first came here, I thought they were the enemy too. They tried to kill Rukia and then me and my friends when we came to save her."

Grimmjow snorted a little.

"What?"

"Well, I guess maybe I'm not that different than the soul reapers after all. We met under the same circumstances, didn't we?"

Ichigo considered for a moment and then he too chuckled.

"I guess it is. Funny how that worked out."

Ichigo stopped at the door to the barracks and Grimmjow slid it open.

"Well, good night." the teen said a little awkwardly.

Grimmjow paused with his back to Ichigo for a moment. He just barely turned his head to make eye contact with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, for all those things I did...I'm sorry."

Then he stepped through and shut the door. Ichigo stared at the space where he'd been standing for a long moment before smiling and turning away. Yes, Grimmjow had changed a lot.


	32. Chapter 32

"You've got to start taking better care of yourself Grimmjow." Rin said sternly as she looked down on her patient. He was on a low stool staring back up at her as she examined a large cut above his eye. "This is the third time this week you've been brought in here."

It was true. Grimmjow had not had trouble finding sparring partners in the eleventh squad. Even without his powers he was a formidable enemy. This time, he and Ikkaku had been going at it with training sticks. He'd gotten a few good wacks on his opponent but his spiritual pressure had protected him. Grimmjow, however, felt every blow the other had landed. And with every injury he knew he could return here and see her, so the fact that he lost almost every fight didn't bother him.

"You know you could get really hurt fighting with those guys."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't." She said annoyed and placed her hands on either side of his head. He felt the rush of her powers course through him, not only his head but through every sore muscles and contusion. When she was done he sighed in relaxation. "_Now_ you are fine. But I'm serious, you had a concussion just now, they can be really dangerous!"

"Well it's a good thing I've got you then." the words came out more familiar than he intended but she returned in kind.

"It's a wonder you ever survived without me."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" His features had saddened a little, beyond his control. He lived for the moments he could be with her, but when they shared exchanges like this he always thought she might remember, but it never happened. It had already been five weeks. Patience was not his strength.

"Its nothing, I think I'm just tired."

"Of course. I can make up a bed–"

"No I'm fine now. Remember, you said so yourself. I'll head back to my room."

"Okay. Maybe next time I see you, you won't be bleeding."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

He felt her eyes on him as he left. He had to control his steps to keep from running. He couldn't stand that he was lying to her. When they'd first met, he'd brushed her off as another dependant weakling under the evil Immortal ruler Hie. Though he had found her physically attractive, he'd felt no connection. Later, when he got to know her, he fell in love with her, and she with him. It had taken time then, but now it was all happening very quickly, and he knew why, but she didn't.

She didn't know they'd done all this before and it was killing him. And Unohana had been warning him he was getting too close but what was he supposed to do? However, if they did fall in love all over again and started making new memories, she might never need to recover her old ones– never understand why he couldn't stay here forever.

As it was, her details on his situation were vague. She knew he wasn't a soul reaper and that his powers were sealed, but she didn't know he was the king, and that he was essentially a prisoner. He wasn't sure what they'd told her but he never talked about it and she never asked.

Back outside he was so distracted that he ran straight into Ikkaku

"Hey, I was just coming to check on you."

"I'm fine." He said pushing past the soul reaper.

"You know it's starting to get obvious."

Grimmjow didn't slow down.

"She's going to figure out your doing this on purpose eventually!" The bald man called after him but Grimmjow kept going. He stormed his way back to squad eleven and straight to where Kenpachi was in the training grounds. He wasted no time.

"Hey you wanted a rematch didn't you?"

Kenpachi lowered his Zampakuto. Apparently he'd been practising communicating with it.

"Grimmy!" Yachiru leapt up. "I heard baldy beat you up."

He ignored the girl and locked eyes with Zaraki. The other man could see the frustration seething from the ice blue eyes. He flipped his zampakuto around and held it by the tip, passing the handle to Yachiru.

"Hold on to this Yachiru."

"Yes sir!" she took it and leapt up onto the barrack roof to get a better view.

"You know I still can't hold everything back, even with the eye patch and my training."

"Don't care, lets go!"

"Alright but it can't say this is going to be too much fun for me."

Kenpachi slid his eye patch into place and took his stance but the other was already coming. It had been a while since Zaraki had fought hand to hand, few had the guts to fight him without the protection of a sword, and no one had the guts to fight him without spiritual pressure.

He expected the fight to be over in a few minutes but the other was fast. Kenpachi had never managed to use his spiritual pressure for speed other than endurance and so Grimmjow was able to stay in the fight, even land a few, though harmless, blows on the other. In the past five weeks he'd hardly gone a day without training, usually for hours, his body, though practically human, was in peak condition. But in the end, he had no hopes of winning.

Zaraki stopped when he landed the first blow. Grimmjow had blocked repeatedly with his left arm and it was too weakened to stop the next one. Zaraki's fist plowed into his jaw, sending him flying.

"You feel better now?" Kenpachi asked coming to offer him a hand but Grimmjow jumped back to his feet and did his best to knock the other back. His punch landed but he would never have enough force to hurt the other. Kenpachi smiled at his endurance and swung back. The fight only lasted a few more minutes. Grimmjow took a few more punches and then one to the gut that made him double over and spit up blood. This time Kenpachi really was done. Grimmjow knew it was over though, and stayed down.

"You happy now you've got an excuse to go back and see your girlfriend?"

"I'm not going to the fourth division." Grimmjow said still gasping. He tried to stagger to his feet but failed and sat back in the dirt catching his breath.

"What? I thought that was the whole point."

"No. I just needed to blow off steam."

"Well I could see that."

"Zaraki what the hell are you doing?" An angry voice shouted to them form the direction of squad ten. Hitsugaya was hurrying across the training grounds to the two.

"What does it look like?"

Toshiro pushed passed Kenpachi and stood at Grimmjow's side. He made a face when he saw the many cuts and bruises but silently held up his hands to start the healing.

"You're too reckless. You know you're supposed to be keeping him safe Zaraki, not trying to kill him."

"Shut up."

Rangiku and Ikkaku came out of flash step next to them.

"What's wrong Rangiku?" Her captain asked, seeing her out of breath.

"I just got news, Captain. Apparently Ichigo has gone missing from the world of the living"

"What? How long?"

"A week."

"What? Why did no one say anything?"

"Everyone thought he was going to secret training with the Vizards but I guess Chad and Uryu found Shinji and he swears he doesn't know where he is."

"He could be lying."

"They trusted him. Besides, why would they lie?"

"Then who?"

"No one knows."

"What about Karin?" Grimmjow asked.

Rangiku bit her lip. "That was the rest of the news. Apparently she didn't come home from school today."

"What do you know?" Toshiro dropped his hands to see Grimmjow's face clearly. "Grimmjow what's going on?"

"I asked Ichigo to help me out with something. It looks like its gotten him into trouble."

"What?" Toshiro's lips were tense with anger.

"With Zizimu trapped inside me I needed someone to keep an eye on the immortals."

"You think they're responsible?"

"Well if Karin's gone they must be. They must have sensed I couldn't control them any more. Hie's followers must have been communicating all along without my knowledge."

"But what are they trying to do?"

"I don't know."

Toshiro heaved a sigh. He bent and began healing Grimmjow's abdomen, abandoning the half healed wounds on his face. "We have to get you to the Head Captain and sort this out."

"Fine, then–" Grimmjow cut his words short as the healing faded and he watched the little captain tense. His eyes glazed and Grimmjow caught him as he fell. He recognized the spiritual drain immediately but this was even worse than previous times.

Grimmjow turned to look at Kenpachi. "Get ready." There was no more warning than that, the whole training yard was engulfed in white light and suddenly they faced ten immortals.

But they were different. Grimmjow may not have been able to sense their spiritual pressure but he could see the physical changes in their bodies. Their eyes were black, their skin pale and all had somewhere on their body a hunk of white bone...just like a hollow mask. Grimmjow recognized the apparent leader as a man named Kono.

"Howdy." The black eyed man waved.

The soul reapers drew their weapons.

"Take care of the captain." Rangiku whispered as she moved in front of Grimmjow.

"Oh, it seems you've made some new friends to protect you, but I'm afraid it won't be enough." Kono hissed, taking a step forward.

"What the hell do you want, Kono?" Grimmjow yelled from behind Rangiku.

"Oh, you don't know? The same thing as our old friend Haku." Grimmjow tensed at the name, a wash of anger flooding through him as he saw flashes of Rin's death all over again. "We've been working on a way to become more powerful for quite some time but we knew we couldn't challenge you just yet. Then, as soon as you were taken out of the picture our work progressed much faster and we were able to consume countless hollows unabated. When Hie was around we couldn't get stronger but with him out of the picture we allowed our powers to grow to the same point as his. But we wanted more."

"So you ate hollows?"

"Didn't you once, to become stronger?"

"You are humans!"

"Not anymore."

Kono raised a hand. His whole right hand and wrist was covered with an exoskeleton. He flexed his bone-tipped fingers dangerously.

"So you're going to try to take over the Soul Society?" Kenpachi asked, still assessing the new threat.

"No. There are still some powers we would like to assimilate first." His eyes grew hungry and his smiled. Haku had tried this as well. And that time, Rin died.

"You have to take it off!" Grimmjow said to the soul reapers, realizing what danger they were in if the immortals really were more powerful than Hie. "Take this damn bracelet off or you'll all die!" He was still on the ground with Toshiro unconscious in his grip and Rangiku looked back at him.

"We can't. Run. Run to the Head Captain, we'll hold them off."

"You can't."

"Yachiru!" Rangiku cried.

The girl flashed to their side.

"Get them out of here."

She glanced at Kenpachi and the big man nodded.

"No wait–" But it was no good. Grimmjow held Toshiro tight as he felt Yachiru pulling him through space at incredible speed.

But she was not fast enough.

The impact was stunning for Grimmjow. He couldn't see what happened until after everything stopped spinning. Then he saw Yachiru sprawled unconscious and Kono standing over her. Had he moved faster than her? Grimmjow had been thrown back quite a distance. He tired to sit but his whole body hurt, he'd slid across the ground several metres and felt the blood on his back. As he put pressure on his arm he realized it was broken.

"Not looking so good there King." Kono said mockingly. They had not gotten far at all, the other soul reapers were already on them.

"You bastard!" Kenpachi roared, lunging at Kono. The two engaged and soon the rest of the soul reapers were fighting against the immortals. The rest of Kenpachi's squad had joined the fight but they were dropping fast.

"Dammit." Grimmjow forced himself to his knees. His head was cloudy, he was pretty sure he had a concussion so he didn't try to get to his feet but he made his way to where Toshiro landed. He felt his pulse, it was weak, he wouldn't be much help. Their only chance was the Head Captain but the way this battle was going he wouldn't make it in time.

"Hello again, Grimmjow." A pair of immortals appeared before him. One kicked him back while the other picked up Toshiro.

"Hey!" But the immortal was already gone in a flash step.

"Don't worry, you'll see him when we get there." the second assured him in a falsely kind voice.

"Where?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Is that where Ichigo and Karin are?"

He clicked his tongue. "Pointless questions. All will be made clear when we get there." he reached for Grimmjow but he rolled out of his grasp. This time he did manage to get to his feet. He wouldn't go without a fight.

"And what do you think you can do?" Grimmjow couldn't react fast enough and the other caught his wrist and held it up to his face to show the black band. "They've package you all up for us, ready to go. We should thank them."

"Get off of me." He tried to twist out of his grip but couldn't and his broken arm was of no use.

"Oh Grimmjow...how I've wanted to get my revenge on you." His hand shot from Grimmjow's wrist to his throat. "I was among Hie's favorites. He taught me so much, gave me immortality, and you took his life. You couldn't just accept his gift. Now you'll pay."

The immortal tightened his grip and forced Grimmjow backwards until they ran into the barrack wall. Grimmjow felt his feet leaving the ground. His eyes rolled back.

Then there was relief, he collapsed gasping to the ground, only propped up by the wall and saw Ikkaku standing infront of him. And then there were others, Rangiku, Yumichika, and a dozen squad members who put themselves between him and the enemy.

He was barely clinging to consciousness and sat clutching his broken arm to this chest. There was nothing he could do but watch as one by one they fell. He couldn't even scream his anger when Ikkaku was cut open or when Rangiku was struck in the head. And then finally, Kenpachi Zaraki fell. Kono wiped the blood from his bone knuckles and grinned past the sea of bodies to Grimmjow. The next second he was just inches from his face.

"Ready to go?" he trailed a long finger down Grimmjow's jaw and then clamped it tightly around the front of his shirt. The white light grew and Grimmjow's strength left him as they disappeared from the realm.


	33. Chapter 33

"So many to chose from...which should we take first?"

"What about the orange haired kid. Is he even any use?"

"Not sure if we'll be able to assimilate his powers, their too unstable. Mao is going to run another test to see."

"Then the queen?"

"She's also been giving us some trouble. It seems her powers are so immature they can't be assimilated by the usual means. I think we should start with Toshiro."

"Agreed but we have to wait until Hyorinmaru revives or we won't get a enough juice out of him."

"So Grimmjow first?" There was muttered consent.

Grimmjow had been listening to the conversation since he regained consciousness. He hadn't opened his eyes in case he could gain any useful information but now he did. He found himself on the floor of a cell, underground. The walls were brick, the floor cement. The room beyond the bars was large, it reminded him of Kurotsuchi's underground lab except the tools here were all from the human world. He was alone in his cell.

"Awake are you? How much did you hear?" Kono leaned on the bars and looked down him.

Grimmjow responded with a question."So you're going to eat us?"

"Oh no, we soon learned a much more effective way of gaining power. The physical body is just the container for the power we need. We've developed a method for extracting only the spiritual power from the host. Sorry, it's still fatal." He smiled and unlocked the door. Girmmjow felt every pain flair up as he was hauled to his feet. Nothing had been tended to, he barely managed to stay standing and hold his broken arm close to him.

"You're pretty pathetic without your powers. Or maybe its because you don't have that girlfriend of yours to patch you up. Shame she died, she was pretty hot."

Grimmjow growled but he was shoved forward and he had to concentrate on remaining on his feet. "Still," Kono continued, "if she hadn't died you would never have left and we wouldn't have been able to get as strong as we did. Did you ever find her by the way?"

So they didn't know.

"Would I still be in the Soul Society if I had?"

"I suppose not. You got careless...let your emotions get in the way and let the Soul Reapers get you, just like Hie did."

"Shut up." He was pushed into a chair at the other side of the lab. His ankles were strapped down and they ignore his moans of pain as they forced his broken arm onto the hand rest where it too was strapped down."

"Still scared of me even without Zizimu I see." Grimmjow gave Kono a challenging stare.

"No. But Zizimu will be joining us soon enough. We just need to get rid of this troublesome thing."

Kono had not strapped down his good arm but held it out and up from Grimmjow's body. Someone else handed him a bone cutting saw. Grimmjow tensed.

"Sorry but you won't need it when your dead anyway. And I just can't wait to see Zizimu again." At that the other immortals reached for guns Grimmjow recognized as tranquillizers. "I'd much prefer to do this without his physical form present but I'm sure he won't make it easy for us."

"He'll kill you."

"Sorry, but that's not happening either." Someone else took hold of his arm while Kono placed the blade against his skin. He felt the pointed teeth resting against the flesh of his forearm and couldn't help the sweat that formed on brow. Kono grinned wide and began.

* * *

Ichigo sat with his hands clamped firmly around his sisters's ears but she could still hear the screams of agony that carried over form the room next door. If the walls hadn't been lined with seki seki he would have escaped days ago or Karin would have been able to save them. But they didn't have much luck here.

Toshiro was still unconscious beside him. He knew the seki seki would be hardest on him. He hadn't been sure, but he'd suspected Grimmjow had been captured as well. Now there was no doubt. About an hour after the screaming stopped the door swung open. He kept Karin's face hidden but the door was only open long enough for the newest prisoner to be shoved inside. Ichigo didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so pale. Grimmjow stagger a few steps before dropping to his knees. His breathing was unsteady, his clothes were soaked with sweat but all Ichigo saw was the red stained bandaged stump of his right arm that he tried to hold against his body but his other arm seemed to be hurt as well.

Ichigo gently set his sister off his lap. He told her to stay there and he crossed the room to Grimmjow, catching him before he face planted. Grimmjow lay limply against Ichigo, his head sagging against his shoulder. Ichigo could feel the pounding of his heart and the almost hyperventilating quality of his breathing. Ichigo was kneeling and he gently sat back and rolled Grimmjow onto his lap so he could inspect the wound. It had been bound tightly, there was nothing more he could really do for it but he noticed that the other arm was badly injured, probably broken and had been left uncared for along with many other cuts and injuries.

Grimmjow's eyes opened a little and he saw Ichigo's face.

"They... thought it would... remove the seal." his voice was barely audible. Ichigo's stomach turned at the thought of the pain. He already knew from the screaming that they had not simply opted to remove the limb with one sword swing. He also knew that Grimmjow's pain tolerance and ability to heal were reduced to that of a human.

"And did it?" Ichigo asked but he already knew the answer.

"No...something about...it being a binding...on my whole soul...removing the bracelet isn't enough..." he winced a little and shut his eyes again.

"Its okay, just rest now." Grimmjow needed no prompting. He went completely limp and his respiration was reduced to shallow breaths. Karin came to Ichigo's side and buried her face in his shoulder. It took all his strength to contain his anger.

* * *

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he felt like he'd just been pulled back form somewhere far away. His eyes took a few moments to adjust and even when they did it was difficult to see past the blinding lights that shone down on him. A dark face loomed over him and he squinted trying to make it out.

"He's back!" the face cried triumphantly. He leaned in even closer to Toshiro.

"Who are you?" Toshiro rasped. The head pulled away but was replaced by another, one Toshiro thought was a little more familiar but he couldn't place it quite yet. He felt tired and just wanted to fall asleep. The lights were turned off and more of the room came into view. It looked like a hospital room or some sort of lab.

"I'm hurt you don' remember me." The man answered.

"What happened?" Toshiro was still confused. The last thing he remembered was healing Grimmjow.

"Well we didn't know that seki seki could kill you and Hyorinmaru and by the time we finally answered the orange haired kid's screams we'd nearly lost you. Would have been a huge waste of those powers of yours."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes and tried to remember how he'd gotten here but couldn't. He took in the man before him as much as he could see. He looked human but he had a strange aura, much like a vizard or a hollow. One thing was for sure, he was not in the Soul Society, and anybody that could have kidnapped him from there had to be powerful.

"We're in the world of the living?" He asked bluntly of his captor.

"Yes. We spent a long time building this bunker in secret, lining it with layers of barriers to conceal any trace of spiritual pressure."

"What are you? You look human."

"I am...just an improved version." he raised his hand to reveal the exoskeleton.

"An arrancar?"

"Nope! Come on Toshiro, do you really not remember my face. I know we didn't see each other much back in the village but it still hurts."

Toshiro stiffened. Now he could picture him, sitting at the far end of the massive dining table, right next to Hie.

"You're an immortal."

"Bingo."

"How did you get me here?"

"Easy. You were our way into the Soul Society. We forced the connection on your end draining your power. You've been unconscious for days."

"But the soul reapers."

"They were small fry. Took us no more than five minutes to take them down, even that big guy didn't stand a chance."

Toshiro clenched his jaw angrily.

"And who else do you have captive here?"

"A very interesting human who can transform into a soul reaper and the king and queen of the Zampakutos. Their powers will go nicely into our collection."

"You're going to brainwash them like Kazi did?"

Kono smiled and put his bone hand next to Toshiro's head, leaning in close.

"Oh no. We're going to consume their powers, and yours." Toshiro had heard enough. He called on Hyornimaru but before anything could happen Kono clamped a hand over his chest both physically and spiritually restraining him.

It was not the same as Kazi but Kono was adept at invading his soul. He writhed under his captor's grip but Hyorinmaru was too weak from the seki seki. Kono nodded and someone opened a door. Grimmjow was shoved through, and just barely entered Toshiro's field of vision. He could see he features were drawn in pain and fatigue but nothing more than his face. Then he felt Kono succeed in calming Hyroinmaru and he went limp. Kono lifted his hand but pulled Toshiro into a sitting position.

"Now then, I need your help with something."

"Screw you." He was exhausted but not ready to give in.

Kono ignored him. "I need you to tell me how to lift the binding on Grimmjow's soul. I've already tried but my method failed. He forced Toshiro's head in the direction of Grimmjow and he saw the bandaged stump.

"You bastard."

"Enough insults, you don't really have a choice anyway."

He nodded and someone brought him a needle. Toshiro jerked reflexively.

"Now now, take your medicine and be a good boy." he tensed as the needle was jabbed into him. Slowly a numbness spread through his body. His panic left him, his anger, his rebellion and he sat docilely on the table.

"Kid!" Grimmjow's voice had no impact. He stared blankly back at the arrancar.


	34. Chapter 34

Toshiro woke in the icy plains. The last thing he remembered was being injected with something and then he'd drifted here. But he felt odd, only half aware and very tired.

"Master!"

"Hmmm?" He asked sleepily.

"You must go back."

"Go back?"

"They drugged you to get information out of you. If you stay here they have access to your memories without restraint."

"I don't understand."

"There is no time." the ice dragon nudged him. All he wanted to do was sleep. "Get up now master!"

"Fine." He stood up and at once found himself back in the laboratory. He'd been saying something but had no idea what he'd been talking about. When he stopped he saw relief on Grimmjow's face and anger on Kono.

"Little Bastard, that should have kept you out of it for hours." He struck Hitsugaya across the face with the back of his hand, much in the manner that Hie used to do. The small captain fell back and rolled off the table taking a couple trays of instruments with him. But he was determined to hang on and Hyoirnmaru was giving him as much strength as he could.

Kono reached for a second syringe but when he went to inject the boy the other spun and before Kono could react a syringe was protruding from his chest. Toshiro didn't know what was in the syringe but he pumped the whole of its contents into the immortal.

Kono staggered back in shock. Toshiro didn't give him a second glance and threw himself bodily into one of the men restraining Grimmjow. His ex cell mate knew him well enough to see this coming and was already head butting another Immortal. Though practically powerless, the two took down their opponents with enough speed to catch them by surprise.

But it was all in vain. They thought they were in the clear when an enormous force flattened them to the ground. It was spiritual pressure, no only powerful but suffocatingly dark, like when Toshiro had lost his powers in Hueco Mundo so long ago.

Kono loomed over Toshiro. He was covered in sweat but his eyes were sharp, his healing abilities had already purged the drug from his system. He reached out for Toshiro with the bone hand and clamped it around his throat. He brought the second syringe to his neck and jabbed it in.

_Toshiro already knew what was going on this time when he opened his eyes in his inner world. He fought as hard as he could to get back but it was no good, the best he could do was to half hear what was happening outside._

"_Now then, you'd just finished telling me that it is impossible for you alone to break the seal, but someone else can help. Tell me who it is and where to find him."_

_Toshiro screamed in his own mind but in reality his mechanically opened his mouth and spoke the name._

"Kisuke Urahara."

* * *

White brightness faded back to the fuzzy image of a hospital room as Rangiku's eyes slowly focussed. The battle flashed through her mind and she remembered the searing pain in her head but now nothing, she felt fine.

"Rangiku."

The lieutenant jumped at the voice next to her and noticed Rin for the first time. She had her hair down and her features were grave.

"Rin?"

"The Head Captain has already left with Captain Ukitake and Kyoriku but it will not be enough. The rest of the soul reapers have been ordered to stay here so if you don't wish to join me, I understand."

"Rin, what are you talking about?"

"We don't have much time Rangiku. I will revive the others, then I must go."

"Go where?"

"To the world of the living."

Rangiku starred her hard in the eyes.

"You remember, don't you?" There was no doubt in her mind even as the words left her lips. The girl before her was the same as the day she'd first met her in Hie's encampment, bright, determined, and in love. "When?"

"Unfortunately for Grimmjow, not soon enough."

She turned her back on Rangiku and headed for the other patients. Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika were all there. Rin revived each but no others.

"You are the ones I trust to help me." she explained once they were all on their feet. "I am going to the world of the living to save Grimmjow and our friends. You can come with me if you want."

"But Rin, what can we possibly do that the Head Captain can't?" Rangiku asked.

But her question was never answered. "I'm going." Kenpachi said with no hesitation. "I don't care about the odds, I owe that guy."

"I'm in too." Said Ikkaku. Yachiru glanced up at Rangiku and the woman nodded back to her tiny friend.

"You're right, we're wasting time."

Kokaku was ready for them when they arrived. She lead them straight to the basement, all the preparations done.

"Have you contacted Kisuske?" Rin asked, all Rangiku could wonder was when the girl had contacted Kokaku and made all these arrangements. It was becoming clear she'd remembered for quite some time.

"Yes." The Shiba clan leader replied.

"And he's gathered them all?"

"Everyone that didn't turn."

"Thank you."

"Go."

The women exchanged a quick embrace and then Kokaku opened the gate. Rin jumped through without a second glance at the others and they hurried after her. In a rush of energy Rangiku found herself in the basement of Urahara's shop.

"Rangiku!" Orihime's voice chimed and she found the girls arms around her.

"Orihime? What are you doing here? Its too dangerous."

"That's what I told her." Rukia stepped forward, Renji behind her. Suddenly Rangiku understood who had helped Rin in her preparations.

"Don't look at us like that." Rukia said catching the look on Rangiku's face. "We didn't know Rin had her memory back until this morning. When she told us her plan, we volunteered to help her out. Karin and Ichigo are missing too after all."

"But what _is _the plan?"

"They are." Uryu and Chad came up beside Orihime and Rangiku followed Uryu's long finger which was pointing to a group of humans gathered a few feet away with Urahara.

"Humans?"

"No." the quincy responded darkly. "Immortals. The ones who didn't turn into the monsters that attacked the Soul Society."

"But they won't stand a chance."

"Rin believes they can help, and at this point, we need all the help we can get."

"I agree, but I don't think you three should come." Rangiku said facing the three teens. "You didn't see how much damage they did in mere seconds."

"Don't worry, we have no illusions. Our job is to find Karin and get her out safe. We owe it to her and to Ichigo. We'll leave the fighting up to you."

"Orihime, I still don't think–"

"I have to. Don't worry, I'll use my shield to protect us and we won't stay once we get Karin."

"Don't worry Rangiku." She hadn't even noticed Urahara sidle over to them. "I'll make sure nothing happens to them. I'll be joining your little rescue party, along with my faithful assistants. And now, its time to go."

"Go where?"

"Ah, that's the trick. As of yet, we don't know, but they aren't here, so its time to start looking."

* * *

"They'll never find us."

"Toshiro!" Ichigo scolded the depressed looking captain, steeling a glance at his sister but she didn't seem to be affected by his pessimism. She was too scared and lost in her own thoughts to be bothered by him.

"Its true. But I'm not saying it because I'm giving up hope." He rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin up on his elbows to face Ichigo and Grimmjow who leaned against the wall.

He was in a rare state of lucidity with them.

For the past few days their captors had been allowing him to remain with the other prisoners for as long as Hyroinmaru could bear then removing him to the lab cell just long enough for his heart to recover but not long enough to manifest his powers. His stamina to the seki seki was getting weaker each time and the transitions had to be made much faster but Toshiro had already put his strategy in motion. As much as he was able in his deranged state, he always tried to make it seem worse so that they would remove him before he was completely drained. Eventually, he hoped, they would remove him and leave him out long enough for his powers to manifest.

"What I mean is that they'll never find us unless we give them a sign. Urahara is no doubt looking and after what happened to squad eleven I wouldn't be surprised if the Head Captain himself is looking for us. They have some sort of barrier around this place to keep them from tracing us but if we could blast through it even for a second, help would get here."

"But how are we supposed to do that? I don't even know where they're keeping Zangetsu."

"I think I can handle it."

"How?"

"Its risky, I won't lie, but we just need a crack in their barrier and we'll at least have a chance at getting out of here. If I channel all my power into the white lightning I will be able to break through the ceiling and above ground. I might even be able to break the seki seki barrier of this room. I'll do it right before they bring me back in here."

"Wait, I thought that lightning thing was the reason Hyroinmaru had to merge with your heart in the first place."

"Like I said, it will be risky. It won't kill me, but I won't have enough left over to fight, not with the seki seki sapping my powers like this."

"Then they'll kill you before help arrives."

"Maybe. It depends how much they desire Hyroinmaru's powers."

"Hmmm."

"It doesn't matter Ichigo. They're going to try to consume our powers any time now. Maybe even today, we're in danger no matter what."

Ichigo fell silent for a moment thinking it over. Toshiro turned his attention to Grimmjow who had remained silent through the whole discussion. Ichigo had splinted his broken arm as best as possible with the few supplies they had but there was little that could be done for the other arm. Grimmjow hadn't spoken much since the procedure.

"How did you recover so quickly that day?" Toshiro asked him.

Grimmjow's eyes slowly pulled away from some invisible spot on the ground and focussed on him. "What day?"

"The day you escaped from the Soul Society? How did you recover so quickly from the seki seki?"

"I needed to get out of there. I didn't really think about it. It must just be the difference in our powers."

As much as it was a blow to his pride, Toshiro guessed he was right. He turned back to Ichigo.

"I'm going to do it. With any luck I'll be able to blast a hole in here and maybe you'll be able to find Zangetsu. If only you knew some Kido."

"I know." Ichigo sighed.

"What about you Karin? How is Koorizimu doing?"

"I haven't heard her for days. I feel like I did before I ever knew her."

"Which means there's no way she'll recover fast enough to protect you. You make sure to stick close to your brother and run away as soon as you get the chance."

Karin vaguely nodded but it didn't matter whether she paid attention or not, Ichigo would not let anything happen to her.

It was a few hours before Toshiro was able to get free of the cell. The hallucinations had in fact returned even faster this time but he also played up their affect. He was confused but he seemed able to hold onto the very important fact that they had to escape.

The world slowly restabilised in the laboratory cell but he continued to lay weakly on the floor occasionally muttering nonsense in the hopes they would leave him out long enough. It was while he was doing this that the other cell was opened and Ichigo was brought out of the seki seki room. Toshiro watched through one half opened eye while he maintained his act.

"What do you want now?"

"One final test kid. Sorry, pass or fail, you die today." they forced him into the chair and strapped down his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Kono explained, sweeping into the room with a long blade balanced between his hands, "that we either succeed in taking your powers- which will kill you– or we don't, in which case you are of no use to us and we kill you."

"Great." Ichigo shifted in the bindings but there was no give. For a second he caught Toshiro's eye. If they left him alone for even a few minutes, he might be able to recover enough spiritual power to burst free of the restraints. If they could just stall.

"What are you doing with my Zampakuto?"

"We'll, I figure the reason I couldn't connect with your power before is because I'd taken away your zampakuto. So, perhaps if we put you two back together we'll have more success." He gently set the blade on Ichigo's lap. Toshiro could see the instant frustration in the boy's face at feeling his power but not being able to grasp it. If he'd been a trained captain, that contact may have been enough, but not for a mere child. Kono leaned in placed one hand on Ichigo's chest and the other on the dull surface of Zangetsu.

"Here goes." Ichigo jolted in his seat. Toshiro knew he had no more time.

"Hyorinmaru, come on."

_I could kill you master._

"I'm not going to lay here and watch Ichigo die."

"_. . ."_

"Hyronimaru!"

"Damn you!" Toshir heard Kono swear and then the clatter of a blade to the floor. He glanced at Ichigo's face, he was smiling triumphantly even though he knew what came next.

"Sorry man, I guess I'm just not edible." The teen mocked.

"Then you're no good to me." Kono reached up and clenched Ichigo around the neck with the bone hand, slowly strangling his life away. This was it.

"Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyronimaru!" Toshiro bellowed aloud and with the words came the rush.

He was on his feet before he even realized and the energy was coming. Though his heart pounding in his ears and black spots danced in his vision he managed to raise his arms and direct the pure energy upwards.

He had been right. It only took a second of the energy to blast through the ceiling. Debris showered down around him. His cell was destroyed, much of the lab filled with dust but Toshiro wasted no more power on the ceiling. He redirected the power at the seki seki and watched it too disintegrate. But that was all Hyronimaru could give him without killing his master and Toshiro staggered back to his knees.

But it had been enough.

Their location was revealed and he had given Ichigo the precious minutes he needed to build his spiritual pressure just enough to break free.

"You little runt!" Kono cursed Toshiro when he finally found him in blinding dust. "At least you showed me yet another power Hyroinmaru can give me. I don't feel like sharing. I think I'll take him now, all for myself." But the hollow fist never made it to his heart. Instead it collided with Zangetsu. Ichigo had no where near enough strength for his bankai but he could still wield his sword with skill.

All the same, the two lone soul reapers were out numbered, and the battle wouldn't last long.


	35. Chapter 35

When the wall burst apart Grimmjow instinctively shielded Karin from the flying debris. The lightning safely struck some distance from where they were seated but when it ended they could see nothing beyond the cloud of seki seki powder that billowed toward them.

"Ichigo..."

"Shh." Grimmjow stood and pulled the girl to her feet next to him. She clung to his broken arm but he didn't even feel the pain anymore. They inched their way along the wall to where Grimmjow hoped the entrance had been created. There was much noise from the other room and the electric flashes of powers carried eerily though the cloud of dust. There was no way to tell where they were going and who they might run into if they ran through the opening. They had to wait for the right moment.

And then it came.

This time, the whole building shook. Karin's knees wavered and Grimmjow guessed it must be a captain, maybe even the head captain. It didn't take long to confirm his guess, the Head Captain's voice was booming orders and the heat of his flames could soon be felt. Going out there now, unprotected would be dangerous, but staying here was worse.

"Are you ready?" Karin nodded bravely and shifted her grip on his hand. "One, two, three!"

It was like running though a battle field. They could see little but explosions of heat kept detonating around them, people were screaming and the clash of swords was everywhere. Grimmjow didn't dare call out to Ichigo or Toshiro and risk giving away his position. No, the best plan was to get Karin out. In one of the blasts some of the dust cleared and Grimmjow caught sight of stairs, the way to safety.

"Just a little further." but even as he spoke the encouraging words to the girl he came to a sudden halt. Black eyes were directly before him, and all he could feel was cold, spreading from deep inside him. His arm went limp in Karin's hands and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't respond to her screams to run. Kono grinned and Grimmjow followed his gaze down to his abdomen where he saw the bone fingers deep in his gut. It was as if seeing the truth made the pain of the mortal wound a reality. Blood spurted into his throat and he coughed it out as he slid to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Karin screamed next to him trying to take his weight as he went down.

"...just run." he wheezed.

Kono followed him down and then jerked his hand free of his body. "Oh my King, how the mighty have fallen, as they say. Would have been nice to have that power of yours, but this is just as satisfying."

Grimmjow couldn't manage a comeback. Karin remained loyally behind him, he could sense her fear but it was overwhelmed by her outrage. If Koorizimu had been able, he was sure Kono would have been disintegrated right there.

"You bastard!" She screamed in furry "He gave you a second chance! How can you–"

"Karin!" She stopped only at the weak voice of the man leaning against her. "Please, run."

Never in her life would she have complied, except that even weak, Koorizimu knew better, and she found herself listening to the desperate man below her. She backed up and after a slight bit more hesitation ran.

"Ichigo!" she screamed. She might be running, but only to find someone who could save the King.

"She won't survive. There's nine others just as powerful as me." Kono said, leaning in closer to Grimmjow. There was a flare of heat and they heard screams. Though blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and his breaths came in shallow gasps, Grimmjow managed a smirk. The scent of burnt flesh hung in the air.

"Not anymore."

"Damn you." Kono picked him up only to hurl him against the back wall. More blood filled his throat and this time he didn't know if he'd ever find his breath again. He had minutes before death took him.

"How does it feel Grimmjow? To be practically human? How does it feel to be so weak?" Kono was not advancing. He raised a hand. A light was forming there, growing in intensity but not a normal cero, more powerful. Grimmjow's human body would never withstand it. This was it. "How does it feel..." Kono smiled, "to die?"

"You'll know, soon enough." Grimmjow spat back.

"Good bye, Grimmjow, my king." the power continued to build but Grimmjow didn't even know if he could hang on to consciousness for that long. But something inside him stirred, a recognition of a presence and suddenly he wasn't staring at Kono anymore, he saw the long flowing golden locks and determined gaze of the woman he loved.

"Rin..." the word was a mere whisper, barely audible. She looked down at him, her face serious, sad and he knew she remembered.

"Stay here." His heart lurched at the words– the same ones she'd spoken on the night of her death– and he tried to reach for her as she turned away but he hadn't the strength. He could not watch her die, not again, but he could do nothing to stop her either.

She was hardly visible now, the light of the cero so intense, but she calmly raised a hand before her.

"BANKAI!"

A long, slender katana formed in her palm, solid, beautiful. She wasted no time in plunging the point straight through the cracked cement floor. At the same moment, Kono released his attack. Red and yellow tendrils of energy reached out around an invisible barrier, never touching Rin, or Grimmjow. The blade continued to diffuse the blast and Rin turned slowly. Grimmjow's mind was slipping and in the moment he saw just as clearly the night Rin turned, having defended him, and spoke those heart breaking words just before she fell, _I was almost fast enough._

But this time was entirely different. Before him stood a victorious woman, a woman who was not going to lose her life, or that of her lover. She was at his side instantly, her arms around him, stroking his cheek. Carefully, she leaned in and they shared their first kiss of this lifetime. She held him close and he felt the wound in his stomach stitching itself together, the broken bones of one arm mending and the overwhelming sensation of a missing limb returning. When Rin withdrew he pulled back only to see that it was all true, his hand was back, his wounds gone, and then he threw himself on her again.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." she pulled back but kept her hands secure around his neck. "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember."

"I doesn't matter." He tried to pull her close again but she held him back.

"We aren't done here." She stood and offered him her hand. Just like the day they decided to take on Hie, he took it, even though he had no need of the help. He felt a second rush of energy and they were surrounded by people. Immortals– ones who hadn't turned, as well as Kenpachi, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Yachiru and Rukia.

"Stand still Grimmjow." She grabbed his arm and he was shocked to see that the black band had returned with the limb.

Everyone around him reached out and touched it.

"It's too powerful." Grimmjow said as he realized what they were doing.

"No, Grimmjow. These are the people who know your heart best, who you have connected with across space, and who have come to know you and your soul. They know the path to Zizimu, and the king is waiting to get out. Trust us."

He nodded and she lay her hand on last. It took a moment and then he felt the swell of power, like pressure on a cork.

_Master._

"Zizimu!" He roared the name and the path was forged. The black metal shattered and pure white light built around his body. He let it take over, forming the hybrid shield and, letting a broad smile spread across his face, leapt into the fight.

Kono had already stopped his attack and was now engaged with Byakuya, who, though bleeding heavily down one side, was holding his own so Grimmjow went for a pair attacking Ukitake instead. They had him cornered and when he got closer he could see the tall soul reaper was protecting a very weak Toshiro but now they were both vulnerable.

Ukitake could barely counter, he clutched his stomach and seemed to be coughing blood. But Grimmjow was at the height of his power and, coming up from behind, he clawed deep into the Immortals' backs with one sweep of his illuminated hands and they fell. Ukitake slid to the ground still coughing. Toshiro was barely conscious beside him. Grimmjow hesitated above them but Ukitke waved a hand.

"Go." he sputtered. Grimmjow nodded and turned back to the battle.

Renji, Rukia and Ichigo were taking on an immortal but seemed to be holding their own. He noticed too that Urahara was there but he had Karin, Orihime and two humans with him and Grimmjow understood he first had to get them to safety. Captain Kyoriku and Soifon had another that was pushing their limits while Kenpachi, Rangiku and Yachiru had an immortal between them, but there were three fighting the Head Captain on his own, and despite his strength, he couldn't do it himself.

"You could run, you know." The voice had appeared behind him before he'd sensed the spiritual pressure. He barely caught a glimpse of Byakuya's lifeless form before he felt the blow. He still had his shield but it knocked him forward several feet and he landed on his knees very close to the Head Captain. Yamamoto had several wounds and his flames had receded. Still, the fact that he had held his own against three immortals was still impressive.

Kono was behind him again and grabbed him around the back of his neck with his hollowed hand. Grimmjow could have shook him off but Kono's words stayed him.

"As I was saying, you could run. I won't chase you, not until I've killed the soul reapers anyway. This is your chance, to finally escape from them and I'm going to do all the dirty work for you. You should thank me, then when I take your powers, you will at least die free." he released Grimmjow and moved closer to the Head Captain who was close enough to hear every word. The others had stopped fighting him for the moment. Yamamoto eyed Grimmjow, his eyes unreadable, then he turned his attention to Kono who was speaking to him.

"I wish I could consume soul reaper powers, yours would certainly be a worthy addition, but now that Zizimu has been released I suppose his will have to do." Kono moved closer to the Head Captain but shot a glance over his shoulder.

"So Grimmjow, you gonna stick around and watch me kill this guy?"

Grimmjow was frozen. He hated Yamamoto for personal reasons, but he knew so many who would lay their lives down for him. As much as he disagreed with the old man, in the end, he did what he did to protect the entire Soul Society...and the world of the living.

The three other immortals suddenly lunged and attacked the commander simultaneously. Grimmjow saw in an instant their plan. Already the cero was burning bright in Kono's white fist. The other three had Yamamoto restrained and would prevent him from leaving until the very last second.

No, Grimmjow realized before Zizimu could explain: that was how this attack was different from a cero: Kono could select who it affected, and who it didn't. He could blast at all four, destroying Yamamoto leaving his allies untouched. It was flawless.

One Immortal managed to get their sword though Yamamoto's leg, he was losing strength quickly.

"Head Captain!" He heard Rangiku cry from somewhere else. This was it. He'd kick himself for doing it later but Grimmjow already knew what Rin would say. Without further hesitation he used sodino and appeared directly between Kono and the Head Captain.

"Now this was a choice I did not expect. You would die for him?"

"No, but I'd kill you for him." Grimmjow clamped his fist around Kono's bone hand. The energy began to build between their palms. The heat was reaching beyond his barrier but he could withstand it. He grinned wide.

"Why are you smiling? I'm about to relieve you of your right hand for a second time."

"Oh no. You forget Kono," and he leaned close to his enemy, "you are still an immortal, and I am still your king." He thrust his left hand onto Kono's chest and the shield dropped. He felt the damage to his right arm immediately but at the same time Zizimu forced his way into Kono's heart.

_Grimmjow was surrounded by darkness and disembodied howls. Instantly he felt like he was back in the hollow pit, and when he considered it, he wasn't far off. Kono had made a hollow pit inside him by consuming so many hollows in order to gain power. But now Grimmjow would release them all from their eternal prison, and take control over Kono's powers. The cero had reached its peak, Zizimu roared and the lost souls stilled. _

_There. _

_Grimmjow felt the connection with Kono's powers. He had control. The king opened his eyes._

Grimmjow got one fleeting glimpse of Kono's eyes before he released the bone fist. Kono understood what Grimmjow had done to him but he could not stop the destructive force he had begun. The cero blasted past Grimmjow harmlessly but struck the immortals. Grimmjow calmly watched the man before him burst apart when his own attack rebounded on himself. Zizimu had succeeded in changing the intended target of the cero and even amplified it. All the hollowfied immortals were struck with the cero while everyone else stood unaffected by the blinding light. When it faded, not even their bodies remained, and the room was filled with hundreds of black butterflies– all the lost hollow souls who'd never been purified. Now, finally free, they floated on to their next destination.

"You preformed Konso, on all the hollows they consumed." Grimmjow turned to face the Head Captain who spoke behind him, his katana now a cane again. Grimmjow felt heavy and tired, and he knew he didn't want to run anymore. His head swam from blood loss from the seared flesh of his right arm and the massive expenditure of energy. Still, he turned around to face Yamamoto square on.

Yamamoto continued. "You succeeded in restoring some of the balance of this world, as all soul reapers aspire to do."

"I am not a soul reaper."

"Indeed you are not. But _she_ is."

By now everyone who was still standing came closer. Rin stepped forward when Yamamoto indicated her.

"What's your point?" Grimmjow growled.

"Will you make her run away with you? Will you make her turn her back on all that she could achieve?"

"What do you want me to do? Be your prisoner for the next hundred years?"

"No."

Grimmjow was taken aback a little by the response.

"What?"

"You have proved many things to me today. First you are a hollow." Grimmjow swallowed but the Head Captain continued before he could react. "You have as deep a connection with them as you do the hybrids. But secondly, you are more like a soul reaper than you think. You saved my life even though you despise me."

"So what am I then?"

"A man." Rin answered firmly staring directly at the Head Captain. He paused for a long moment before nodding his consent.

"Yes. A man, but with great power."

"That you don't trust."

"No. But you have a responsibility to the hybrids and the hollows. They will be your people until it is time for you to rule the Zampakuto. So I have decided, it would be best for you to stay here and watch over you people. I believe you and I can coexist best in this way."

Grimmjow let go of Rin and charged up to the Head Captain. He was unsteady but anger was etched in his face which he shoved close to Yamamoto's.

"I told you once before, my fate is not up to you. I know what I have to do and I'll do it, but not because _you_ decided it was okay."

"Ah, but a peaceful coexistence would make it easier for Rin should she chose to return to the fourth division."

"What?"

"Unless we have an agreement, I cannot let you pass into the Soul Society, or Rin to the world of the living to see you."

Grimmjow took a few steps back and looked at Rin. He caught the momentary glimmer of hope that shone in her eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"I just found you, I won't leave you again."

"But if you could have it both ways, do you want to continue training with Unohana?"

Rin looked him steadily in the eyes, she would not lie. "Yes."

"Then it is decided." the Head Captain said.

"No. Not yet. As long as you have Rin close you have control over us both. I need to know you are sincere about this."

"You have my word."

"Not good enough." He stepped forward again and raised his hand to the Head Captain's chest.

_Grimmjow finally understood what it meant to have mature powers. He knew he was powerful, that Zizimu had the potential to be the most powerful being in the universe, but standing in the blazing, swirling flames that were Yamaoto's soul Grimmjow could see the strength built up by centuries upon centuries of experience. It took everything he had not to let the power consume him, his whole being trembled and Zizimu beside him_.

_Then Yamamoto was before him._

"_Did you find what you were looking for?"_

_Grimmjow hadn't even been able to start searching out the Head Captain's feelings, he'd been so concentrated on surviving the sheer force of energy. _

"_Here." Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder and the weight of power lifted, the flames dimmed. In the calm he could now feel what he wanted: honesty. The two men locked eyes._

"_Satisfied?" _

"_Yes."_

The Head Captain released him and he was thrust back into the living world. He felt himself falling but strong arms caught him.

"Risky move you made there." He blinked up at the face of Kenpachi Zaraki who lowered him into Rin's outstretched arms.

"I had to know." he gasped.

"And?" Rin asked gently.

Grimmjow just nodded. She smiled up at the Head Captain.

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and she turned back to Grimmjow but he was already unconscious in her arms.


	36. Chapter 36

Grimmjow felt a weight on his chest when he woke. He didn't open his eyes yet but there was no mistaking the presence of the warm body slumped out of her chair and onto him. He saw the blond messy tangles of her hair and heard her slow, even breaths. His right arms was thickly bandaged but he stroked her hair with his left hand. Slowly she came around and as she realized he was awake she roused more quickly.

"Grimmjow."

"Are we where I think we are?"

She nodded. "Fourth Division. You were exhausted and I used a lot of my power with my bankai and healing you before that I couldn't heal your arm on my own. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I never got a chance to thank you, by the way, for being my hero back there."

"Ah that? It was nothing?" She smiled and leaned into his hand as it came to rest on her cheek.

"But I don't understand, how did you perform a bankai? I didn't even think your soul had a solid form."

"She does. Her name is Kiriku. I guess, when you've known your soul for a hundred years in the world of the living, its easy to reach its potential in the afterlife."

"I guess so. But where is she now?"

"Back in here." She touched her chest. "But its not the same as you and Toshiro. She has always been inside of me, so, when I don't need her to protect me, she stays inside, and gives me more power to heal."

"If you can already do Bankai, then you don't need the soul reapers do you?"

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but there are a lot of things I don't understand and pure intuition can only take me so far."

"I get it." his experience inside the Head Captain's soul had been an eye opener. "Its okay. If you want this, I want this."

"Then the Head Captain wants to speak with you, to make all the arrangements."

"I'm sure he does. But first, I think we could both use a little sleep." He gently tugged her arm and shifted over in the bed. She didn't hesitate, her eyes were already drooping and moments after settling next to him she was asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow woke when he felt Rin slide out of the bed next to him. It was light and she seemed to be trying to conceal the fact she'd slept over. It was then he realized they were not the only ones in the room, there was another patient, Ichigo. He hadn't even noticed him in the night. He was unconscious, looked like he had been for a while. His face became grave and thoughtful as he stared at the boy. Rin noticed but said nothing, instead she stretched and flexed her fingers.

"Kiriku is strong enough now, I can heal your arm."

"I'm fine, take care of him first." He said nodding to the teen.

Rin looked from Grimmjow to Ichigo and complied. She lay her hands on him and after just a few seconds he woke suddenly, gasping in air.

"Rin!"

"Welcome back kid." Grimmjow stood up behind her and smiled at the boy.

"What happened?"

"We won, I got the girl, everyone lives a happily ever afterlife."

"You got them all?"

"Yep."

"And the others?"

"Everyone is more or less in one piece, nothing for you to worry about."

Ichigo moved to stand up but Grimmjow pushed him back on the bed and stood over him. His expression strange.

"You know I got thinking..." Ichigo watched him wearily, not scared, but with no clue as to where this was leading. "Since I am the king of hollows and Zampakutos, and you are having problems with precisely those two things, I could probably help you out."

"But what can you do?"

"Don't know, got to get to know this hollow of yours and see what's happening. You going to invite me in?"

Ichigo understood and lay back flat. He felt Grimmjow's cool hand on his chest for an instant and then they were in his inner world, on the sideways building.

_Ichigo held back his snicker as the other reacted similarly to himself the first time he'd experienced the change in gravity._

"_What the Hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow said when he realized he wasn't about to fall to this death. "Who's inner world is sideways?" _

"_Can't say I've visited many others like you have, so I wouldn't know."_

"_This might explain some things about your personality."_

"_Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" but Ichigo forgot the insult when he noticed Zangetsu standing on the long thin pole. Grimmjow noticed too and Zizimu at once went before him and shared a greeting._

"_So what do we do?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow._

"_I'm going to find that hollow of yours. Zizimu can handle your zampakuto side, but I'd love to meet your dark side. Where is he?"_

_Ichigo wasn't sure he liked Grimmjow's enthusiasm but began walking away from the other two with him._

"_I don't know. He surfaces whenever he wants."_

"_Not today." Grimmjow stopped walking and shut his eyes. Ichigo felt a little shiver and then there was sudden tug on his heart. Suddenly he was face to face with the black and white version of himself._

"_Hey you!" Grimmjow grabbed the hollow by his shoulder and spun him around away from Ichigo so they were staring each other eye to eye. "We need to talk."_

* * *

Ichigo snapped back to reality, he had no idea how much time had passed or what had happened inside of him but he saw more people in the room now. Toshiro was there, Captain Unohana and Yamamoto. Grimmjow jolted back as well and pulled his hand away from Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Not much. You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well I had a chat with your hollow self and Zizimu and Zangetsu also strategized."

"And?"

"You have two options. Zizimu is sure that we could purge the hollow from you completely but he is so intertwined with your soul reaper powers there's a risk of your strength being compromised or possibly even your memories–"

"Okay, then what is option B?"

"You master him once and for all and reap the benefits of his powers for the rest of your life."

"But I have tried and he always comes back."

"That's because you didn't have my help. Zizimu and Zangetsu think that with the three of us training you, you should have the knowledge and strength to put him away from good."

"And you'd do it?"

"I already told you, I owe you."

The Head Captain had listened to the conversation of the two who didn't even acknowledge the presence of the other soul reapers but now he spoke.

"Grimmjow, though I find you willingness to help Ichico Kurosaki admirable, I believe it is time we discuss our agreement."

Grimmjow turned to the Head Captain with unmasked distaste but nodded.

"Yes, I think it is."

* * *

Grimmjow and Yamamoto were gone all day. Ichigo sat waiting at Kenpachi's with Rangiku, Rin, Yachiru, Toshiro and Kenpachi. Kenpachi and Rangiku were heavy into the sake by the time Grimmjow came back.

First he kissed Rin, then he reached for a glass.

"That bad huh?" Kenpachi rumbled.

"That boring. Administration in not really my thing."

"But everything worked out alright?" Rin looked up at him, hopeful.

"Yes, everything went well. You are reinstated to the fourth division, and I have permission to come and go between the world of the living and the Soul Society."

"But you will live in the world of the living?"

"For now. That's what took us so long to decide. This whole incident is proof that I need to stay close to the immortals. Even if none of them decide to go down the same road as Kono, they are always at risk because the hollows are more attracted to them...that's what happened to Haku after all."

"So what did you decide?" Ichigo asked.

"For now, they will all move closer to one spot. The Head Captain sent Rukia and Renji to scout for suitable locations, probably an apartment building, I told him I don't want to disrupt their lives too much. To be honest I don't want to play babysitter either. But he's having the twelfth division produce some kind of tracking device or communicators so that Soul Reapers can track them just like I can and so when I need to leave a soul reaper can take over looking after them. Once that's done, they'll be able to move out on their own again."

"Was that it?" Toshiro asked but knowing full well there must be more.

Grimmjow half smiled. "No, of course not. There were a lot of things we talked about that we don't have to get into now but there are two more important things. Yamaoto suggested I keep an eye on Heuco Mundo as well and I agree. Who knows how many clusters of Hollows and Arrancars Aizen treated with the hogyoku. He always had secret plans and back ups. If such a threat exists I need to know about it so I can deal with it so starting tomorrow, I will be taking frequent trips to Heuco Mundo."

"Not by yourself." Rin insisted.

"No, you stay here. Remember, I'm king of the hollows, I can handle Heuco Mundo."

Rin's grip on his arm shifted and he tried to pretend no to notice the hostility.

"Don't worry," Kenpachi smiled across the table to her, "eleventh squad will always be willing to help you take on a few hollows."

Grimmjow nodded his appreciation.

"The second is Yamamoto wants to train me."

"What?" the word escaped more than one mouth in the room.

"I know." Grimmjow downed some more sake.

"What did you say?" Toshiro asked after a long few seconds of silence.

Grimmjow set the glass back down and shrugged his shoulders. "Yes."

"Really?" Rangiku exclaimed but his attention was drawn to the tightening grip around his arm. Rin was beaming at him.

"That's great."

"Yep, mean's I'll be around here fairly often once I get things settled in the world of the living."

"Is that the only reason you said yes? To have an excuse to come back here?" Rin's smile faded a little and her voice was sober. He reached out and brushed back a piece of stray hair on her forehead.

"Bing close to you is the only reason I need, but to be honest, there is another reason. I got just a glimpse of his power when I was inside his soul. It was..." He shook his head and didn't finish. "I know he has a lot of knowledge I can benefit from and I know this will go a long way to him accepting who I am. This is his way of keeping control, but it's okay, as long as it never goes farther than that. I have a lot to learn about soul reapers, and about being a leader."

Rin was too happy to speak and just buried her face in his shoulder in utter contentment.

He relaxed and smiled a little.

"Wow, you've really matured." He looked up to see Ichigo smiling at him patronizingly and his smile turned into a scowl.

"Shut up kid."

"He's right though." Toshiro put in, only adding to Grimmjow's bad humour but everyone else was struggling to keep from laughing. Rangiku didn't even try to hold it in.

"I'm glad that Kitty is alright." A small voice piped up. Grimmjow hadn't even noticed Yachiru approach.

"I am too. But his name is _Zizimu_." Yachiru just flashed him a smile before disappearing from the room, presumably to her bed.

"I think Yachiru has the right idea, time to head back, Rangiku." Toshiro stood but Rangiku let out a long whine.

"Aww, Captain, you're such a spoil sport."

"Now, Rangiku, before I have to carry you out of here again." She reluctantly rose and everyone else did too, making their way to the door.

"Wait." It was Rin, Toshiro and Rangiku spun in the entry way.

"I just wanted to say thank you to everyone. All of you helped us so much in the past few months. Even though Grimmjow was once your enemy, you risked your lives for him. I can never repay you for that."

"There are no debts between friends." Rangiku said unexceptedly wise and sober. She embraced the blonde and then gave Grimmjow a quick peck on the cheek.

He was silent, his face unreadable but he knew his life was changed forever. He had grown accustomed to loneliness, even with Rin she was all he'd needed but they were still alone, if together. But now he realized that as much as he had fought it, as much as he hated soul reapers on principal, he'd gone and made several deep and trusting bonds with these people.

He noticed Ichigo watching him and knew the perceptive brat was probably reading his every thought so he snapped back and said a quiet thanks in turn. Everyone took their leave, taking a moment to shake the hands of the couple, a sort of congratulations on their new life. Finally it was just Kenpachi and the two.

Zaraki stuck out his arm and the other grabbed it firmly up to the elbow in a strong, warrior's hand shake.

"You put us through one hell of a ride kid. It was fun."

"So you won't mind me sticking around the eleventh now and again?"

"Anytime." Then he smiled and pulled the other close so the lady could not hear.

"I'll make sure Ikkaku skips your door on the wake up call tomorrow." He inclined his head slightly to Rin and Grimmjow simply nodded. Kenpachi released his arm and said good night to Rin before turning down the hall to his bedroom.

Grimmjow lead Rin back to his room in the barracks and they sat on the bed. For a long time they just stared at each other, letting the realities of their new life wash over them.

"I don't want to leave you again so soon." He spoke finally.

"I understand. The immortals need you."

"I'll come back as soon as I'm done."

"I know. I'll be here."

"I know."

He reached out and took her hands in his and held her gaze. She could tell he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the words.

"Grimmjow, say it."

"I..." He stood up suddenly and pulled open a drawer. She couldn't see what he had until he turned around. It was a small, plain gold band. He sat back at her side.

"I was going to give it to you before, in the world of the living...but then everything happened." He took her hand in his and held the ring up to the tip of her finger. "I don't know what soul reapers do but I know you explained the custom of marriage in you world to me and I always knew it was what you wanted. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but I know it involves a promise and a sign of that promise. So here is my promise that I'll always love you."

He began to slide it on her finger.

"Wait!" She withdrew her hand and he watched her confused.

"I'm sorry, its silly but there is only one tradition I want to keep." She fisted her small hand over his still holding the ring. "Do you Grimmjow, take me to be your wife?"

He was slightly puzzled but answered, "Yes."

She let go of him and extended his finger again. It took him a moment but then he caught on.

"Rin, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I DO!" She pronounced proudly and leaned in to kiss him deep even as he slid the ring onto her finger. He could feel both the white tiger and the golden dragon glowing with joy inside their souls.

Grimmjow knew the next months, maybe even years, would be hard, and take a lot of sacrifice and work, but he would always have this moment to return to, this perfect moment when he was truly happy, and a promise neither of them would ever break, not even in the course of a hundred years.

* * *

_**Yikes this got crazy long but it entertained me while I was sick so I hope it entertained you. Please let me know what you think or just let me know you read it! Thanks, and now that this one is out of the way I will be turning back to "**_**Ashes to Ashes" **_**with which I have to struggling to figure out which direction to go, but I think I've got the right one now. Thanks Again!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**R.A.W.**_


End file.
